Seven Sins
by midnight87
Summary: When an evil man is after the seven sin medallions that are entrusted with seven teenagers, and has succedded in getting six, its up to Kagome and her Pride medallion to save the world or die trying.
1. Chapter 1: the seventh

Seven Sins

"Lord Naraku, I have Greed" Koga said, holding up a small blue ball.

"Excellent" Naraku said from his throne. "Now all that's left is-"

"Pride milord" Naraku's smirk fell from his face.

"Remember Koga, pride isn't like the others. You must be careful"

"Yes, I know milord." he said bowing slightly.

"Yes, well the body is?"

"In the cellar with the other's."

"Good" Naraku said nodding his head, as if agreeing with himself.

"And the last one is?"

"With Kagome Higurashi, A fifteen-year-old high school student. This one will be easy."

Naraku shook his head, as if disappointed in him. "No you fool, this will be hard. The hardest of them all. Messing with pride is not an easy thing to do. You'll be lucky to come back a live."

Koga nodded his head and turned to leave. But half way through his step he disappeared, leaving a cloud of gray smoke behind him.

"The fool" Naraku shook his head and went back to listening to his advisor, Onigumo, about the plan. Though his thoughts always went back to the same thing.

_'The pride medallion will be mine, mark my words, Kagome Higurashi'_

_S.C_

Kagome stopped her walking and sneezed.

"Bless you" Miroku said.

"You okay?" Sango asked? She put a hand to her best friends forehead.

"I'm fine" Kagome said, looking up at the hand on her forehead.

"Come on already." Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha and Miroku started walking off without them.

"Why are they in a hurry?" Kagome asked as she and Sango started following their boyfriends.

"I don't remember." Sango replied.

"Something about a dog?" Kagome said, trying to remember what they were saying at lunch.

"Oh, that's right. They're getting a new dog." Kagome nodded her head as they walked outside into the parking lot. The boys were already in the car, ready to leave, by the time Sango and Kagome reached them.

They got in the backseat of the car and got buckled-up. As soon as they were done Inuyasha drove away from school and back to his home.

As soon as they pulled up in his drive way they got out of the car.

Inuyasha's house was huge. It had three stories. On the first story were the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen. On the second story were the Study, his brother Sesshomaru's room, and his parent's room. On the third floor were inuyasha's room, the library, and 3 guest rooms, one of which had Kagome's things in it. They made their way up into the house and entered just as Sesshomaru was leaving.

Sesshomaru, 22, was a lawyer and was barely ever here.

As they got up to inuyasha's room, Kagome sneezed again.

"Hey, why don't you take some medicine?" Inuyasha asked, gently, with concern in his voice.

After she was over the sneeze she shot her head up and looked at Inuyasha. "Don't worry about it. They're just sneezes." She walked over and lied on the bed next to Sango.

"When's the dog coming?" Miroku asked, looking out the window.

"How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha asked, putting his watch on his dresser.

"Well, it is your dog."

"So?"

"So, you should know when it's coming."

"Well I don't."

Kagome and Sango continued chatting about little things as the guys continued their fight, if you could call it that.

"Inuyasha." his mother's voice was heard through out the house.

"The dog" he said brightly. He and Miroku scrambled out of the door and rushed downstairs.

"How do they get so excited by a little dog?" Sango asked.

"No clue, but should we follow them?"

Sango thought for a moment before shaking her head. "They'll bring the dog up here."

A few minutes later, Inuyasha and Miroku walked up with a small blonde dog trailing behind them.

"What's his name?" Kagome asked, getting off the bed and moving to pet the dog.

"Dunno" Inuyasha said.

They played with the dog until the sun started to go down.

"I gotta get home you guys, bye" Kagome said, grabbing her backpack and leaving the room.

"You want me to take you home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nah. It'll only take a minute to get down the street." she said.

As she walked out of the house she said hello to inuyasha's mom. As soon as she started to walk down the sidewalk someone started to walk behind her.

_'Finally, I've been waiting for hours.' _Koga thought as he trailed along after Kagome. _'I don't know how this is supposed to be hard. The stupid girl doesn't even know I'm following her. Sure, her medallions Pride but still...' _

"Excuse Me" he called, finally gaining Kagome's attention.

"Yeah?" she turned around and walked toward the man.

"Would you happen to know-" he stopped as soon as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, startled.

"What, oh, sorry you just had something right there. But, you wouldn't happen to know, uh-never mind I figured it out." Koga said and started walking away.

"Ok" Kagome said and continues her walk back to her house.

_How can that be?' _Koga thought. _'When I placed my hand on her shoulder she should have became paralyzed, and I should have found out where exactly to find the medallion within her body. Damn, I guess this really is going to be hard.' _

He kept walking till he was far enough away, then he disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of gray smoke.

"Milord." Koga said, bowing in front of Naraku.

"Well?" he was anxious to know the news.

"The girl, Kagome, she didn't respond." Naraku knew what Koga meant. She didn't freeze up.

"Damn it" he yelled. He calmed down, and looked at Koga. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, milord. She blocked my stunning spell and she didn't even kow it."

"Then that means-"

"We'll have to guess."

Naraku shook his head furiously. "You can't. Remember, Pride won't heal in front of you. You could have Kagome dying a slow and painful death, but Pride still wouldn't come out and heal her, if you were still around. It would let her die. You freezing her were the first step to gaining Pride. And now-"

"Damn, this is really bad."

"Koga you fool. I warned you, this is the hardest. Pride isn't like the others." Naraku began. "To get the medallion out of the others all you have to do is force the medallion out of dormancy by injurying the person so serverly, if not killing them. This forces the medallion out of the body to heal it's owner."

"I know milord" Koga interupted.

"Onsviously you don't" Naraku snapped. "Though it's power is to great to touch while it's healing, you must wait till after it's done and before it goes back in the body. Once you have the medallion you must bring the person back, and mke sure he's alive. If the person dies, and the medallion is not around to heal and we don't have all seven medallions, the medallion will go on to it's next owner in an instant. And then we won't be able to track it down for another 15 years. 15 more years of waiting for the medallion to make it's prescense known. So, now that i've given you this imformation, do you think you can go and do your job? Bring me the medallion." He bellowed.

Koga nodded and disappearing where he stood.

He reappeared in a tree, looking into Kagome's window. And that's how he was all night, trying to figure out her weakness.


	2. Chapter 2: ambush

Seven Sins

Koga leaned against the wall, bored. Who knew watching a 16 year-old girl could be so boring? Right now, she was at Inuyaska's? Was that his name? 2 whole days of watching Kagome and he still didn't know her waekness. Well, that's not true. She was a girl after all, but he didn't know Pride's weakness. And if he wanted Pride, he would have to find out.

He sighed, again. He wasn't learning anything. He disappeared, leaving a gray cloud of smoke behind him, and reappeared in Naraku's castle.

It wasn't so much of a castle as it was a dungeon, now. It used to be this amazing castle, at least 15 stories high, but when he brought back Kikyo, who held the Wrath medaillion within her, she blew it up. They had tried to rebuild it but, she placed a curse on the castle grounds, so as soon as it was rebuilt, it would once again explode.

"Milord" Koga said, bowing his head for Naraku.

"Koga, you, my right hand man, need not do that." Naraku said, frustrated. "News?" he said in a more I'm-your-boss-and-could-break-your-neck-in-a-second kind of way.

"None." he said, making his way closer to Naraku, and further from the door, cautious of eavsdroppers. "Naraku, we need to take action. If we don't then we'll never get the medallion."

Naraku seemed to consider his words, and with a reluctant sighed, "Yes, you're right. Send Yura, Kanna, and Kagura. I want you to be near by, watching. You are not to join the fight. I want you to report back to me right after, understand?"

Koga nodded his head. He turned around and was about disappear but Naraku's voice stopped him. "Good Luck" Koga gave a brief smile to his brother and disappeared.

-+-+-+-+

Koga reappeared outside a door, not to far from where he had just been. He knocked, forcibly, three times and waited for an answer. The door opened revealing a girl, white hair and unheathly white skin.

"Kanna, you, Kagura, and Yura, are attack Kagome." The girl nodded and called for her sisters. he voice was qutie and Koga goosebumps, but he ignored it.

Two other girls, one with her black hair up in a bun and a fan in her hand, and the other with a comb appeared. The one with the fan, Kagura, handed a mirror to Kanna, and looked expantly at Koga.

"When?" she asekd, already hearing the first part of the conversation.

"Now"

-+-+-+-+

"Hurry up you guys" Sango and Kagome called over their shoulders.

The four had decided to go for a walk, having nothing else to do. They left Benji, the dog, at home because he didn't really like Kagome.

Inuyasha and Miroku, who were only 8 feet at the most behind them quickened their pace, a little.

Sango rolled her eyes as she saw that they were still walking slowly. "They're so lazy" Sango said.

Kagome nodded her head, agreeing.

The walked over a small bridge, a small clear stream flowing underneath, a stopped in the middle. Looking down at the water Kagome could have sworn she saw a thin peice of string by her head, but shook her head as it went away a second later.

The wind started to pick up, making some of the leaves on near by trees to fall off. Kagome looked up, having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Um, guys" she said, Inuyasha and Miroku having finally caught up to them.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, sensing that his girl friend was uncomfortable.

"Let's head back." Kagome started to turn around but stopped as a strong wind blocked her path.

She closed her eyes, so they wouldn't dry out, and opened them when the wind finally died down. As she looked up, 3 figures, stood between her and the way home.

On the left was a girl with a red comb. Her black dress (if you could call it that) stopped mid-way down her thigh and a large cap in the front showing way more than decent clevage. On the right was a girl with a fan. Her white dress swayed as the wind blew by, and she had feathers in her hair. And in the middle was a girl, a little shorter then the others but not by much. Her white dress, was more like an overgrown shirt, and she hel a mirror in front of her, though there was no reflection of anything.

"Who are you?' Inuyasha growled, not liking the way they were looking at Kagome.

"Oh, where are our manners?" Kagura said in a sacrastic tone. "This is Yura. That's Kanna. And I'm Kagura." she said, pointing her fan at her sisters as she introduced them.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat but we got to get going-" Miroku tried, as they started walking backwards.

"Oh, that's ok. We came here for Kagome anyway."

Kagome felt her breath get hitched in her throat. _'Me, why do they want me?' _

"To bad" Inuyasha said, pushing Kagome behind him.

Yura laughed at his antics and shook her head. Sango moved to get Kagome out of the way, and Miroku moved to stand next to Inuyasha.

"What do they want with you?" Sango asked once they were off to the side.

"No idea." she said, finally finding her voice.

"Fine, we'll kill you first." Kagura said, letting her fan drop open.

"No chance" Inuyasha yelled, leaping forward to attack.

Kagura just waved her fan, and sent wind spears at him. A lot of wind spears. To many to for Inuyasha to dodge. And within the next 5 seconds 3 things happened. Sango screamed. Kagura laughed. And Kagome jumped in front of Inuyasha. And just as the wind spears were about to hit her, everything went pink.

Kagura's laughing stopped as the blindly light reached her eyes, not having expected that.

As soon as the light started to dim, they saw Kagome standing in front of Inuyasha, her chest heaving, trying to fill air in her lungs.

"What the-" Sango said. She looked at the spot where Kagome just was at to the spot where she was now. How did she get over there so fast?

"How are you alive?" Kagura asked, though quietly. "There's no way you should be alive."

Kagome, ignoring her question, turned around and faced Inuyasha. "Are you okay?" He nodded his head dumbly, forgetting how to speak. "Good. Now You, Miroku and Sango, run away." Inuyasha, finding his words, objected immedatly.

"Kagome are you crazy. There's no way i'm leaving you to fight three demons by yourself."

"Inuyasha I-"

"You little Bitch!" Yura called out, getting Kagome's attention. By the time she turned around Yura had sent millions of hairs?, heading toward Sango, Miroku, and Herself.

Kagome watched as the hair, that were as sharp as knives, made there way towards her friends. And there was nothing she could do.

She couldn't be threee places at once. If she stayed where she was Inuyasha would be safe. But Sango and Miroku wouldn't be. And that was if what happened ealier happened again.

Hair wrapped itself around Sango and Miroku's legs, notting letting them budge. Though, the hair that was heading for Inuyasha'a legs disappeared within a foot of Kagome.

So she stood there, fear in her eyes, and watch as the hair made it's way closer and closer to her friends.

_'Kagome' _

Kagome looked around. She didn't see anything. Nothing at all. There was nothing but blackness, that went on for miles.

_'Kagome' _

Kagome looked around again, trying to pin-point where the voice was coming from. But she couldn't, because it came from everywhere.

"Hello?" she called timidly.

_Kagome listen to me. If you want to protect your friends, call out your power and surrond them by it. Understand?' _

"What?"

_'Listen, if you want to protect your friends, call out your power and surrond it with them. Now hurry, there's not much time.' _

Kagome looked around in the blackness, when another blinding light came and she was once again, on the middle of the bridge, seeing her friends, die.

_'Call out the power and surrond them' _she thougt, concentrating.

But as soon as she heard Sango's scream, she forgot all about concentraing as her eyes flew open.

"Sango!" she screamed, not even noticing the Pink that was flying towards Sango and Miroku.

Kagome closed her eyes, not wanting to see what happened next.

But, nothing did happen.

Kagome opened her eyes, tears falling from her face, and looked around. Sango and Miroku were sitting up and Inuyasha was still standing behind Kagome.

Kagome smiled, relieved that her friends were okay, then looked at the three.

"Okay, you want to fight me, then fine." She said. I

nuyasha stared at Kagome, shoked. What had happened? And most importantly, why was Kagome glowing pink?

"Kanna" Kagura called as she and Yura jumped back a few feet, leaving Kanna to do her thing.

"Inuyasha, take Sango and Miroku and get out of here." Inuyasha shook his head, even though Kagome couldn't see. "No way."

"Then take them and get out of the way." Inuyasha, did as he was told, not wanting Sango and Miroku get hurt, but as soon as they were out of the way he'd come and help Kagome, wether she wanted his help or not.

Inuyasha helped Miroku up and wnet to help Sango up and lead them to the other side of the bridge.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Sango asked as they finally made it to the other side.

"Kagome's fighting those demons. I'm here to get you out of the way. Then i'm going to help Kagome."

"I'll help to" Miroku said. "You stay here Sango"

Sango would have objected but when Yura had sent the hairs to her feet the hairs but to deep. the Just standing hurt, there was no way she could fight.

"Be careful" she said. The guys nodded their heads and started back for the bridge.

-+-+-+-+

As soon as Inuyasha had gotten Sango and Miroku Kagome started to walk forward.

She had absoultey no idea what she was going to do, or how to use her 'powers'. So she was just winging it.

Kanna started to chant something under her breath and as soon as she stopped, everything became cold, at least for Kagome. Then the mirror in Kanna's hand started to glow white.

_'What is she doing?' _Kagome thought.

Then suddenly and slowly Pink once again came flowing from Kagome.

Kagome schrunched her face in confusion, what was she supposed to, scare her to death? But all thoughts stop as Kagome became light-headed. Her balance was starting to falter and everything was spinning.

_This must be her attack'_ she thought, grabbing a hold of the railing. _'Ok so i just gotta fight it'_

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. If she fainted, like she thought she would, there would be nothing stopping them from attacking her friends and there was no way in hell that was gonna happen. But she was so tired. Couldn't she just, NO! She couldn't faint. She shook her head as if this was going to help, though it didn't.

_'Just give up' _came a voice in her mind. _'It'll all be over if you give up' _

Giving up? That didn't sound like such a bad idea. She closed her eyes, finally giving in, when another voice came into her mind, the same voice as eariler. _'Kagome, you can't give up! She's trying to steal your soul. Fight Back Kagome, Fight Back!' _

Kagome jerked her eyes opened. with much diffuculty. What voice should she believe? She should believe either of them?

_Come on Kagome. Close your eyes.' _

_'Kagome think about your friends. They need you! If you give in then they don't stand a chance. Just pull back your soul.' _

Kagome took a deep breath as she decided.

Sleep or Friends?

Friends or Sleep?

Well, that wasn't a very hard question.

Kagome, closed her eyes and tried to pull back her soul. But she didn't know how. She didn't know what the hell she was doing.

Then a cord within her snapped and she fell forward.

Kanna looked down at the mirror that had obsorbed the last of Kagome's soul. She looked down at the soulless body.

"Good job Kanna"

Kagura said, walking up to her sister.

"I wonder why Naraku sent-" Yura stopped as the mirror started to shake in Kanna's hands. The mirror started to glow pink as the shaking increased. Then a burst of pink shout of the mirror, braking it in the process, and landed back within Kagome's body. It took a moment before she jolted awake.

"That-" she said, pushing her self up, though struggling. "-wasn't very nice."

"How are you alive?" Yura asked. _'No one as ever beaten Kanna's mirror. Let alone come back out once their soul has been in the mirror'_

Kagome shrugged, not really knowing herself. "Now you really pissed me off. Last chance. Stay away from me and my friends and i'll let you live." A complete bluff, because still, she had no idea what was happening.

Kagura on the other hand started to laugh. "You couldn't kill us if you tried." she said preparing her fan for attack but stop as Kanna spoke.

"Kagura don't." Looking back to Kagome she said, "You have much to learn and yet you are already so very strong. But heed my words, you don't stand a chance against Naraku."

And with another big gust of wind the three had gone, and it was as if they were never here to begin with.

As soon as she was sure they were gone Kagome felt her last grain of energy evaporate as she collapsed forward. Though instead of hitting the concreate Inuyasha had caught her.

-+-+-+-+

2nd chapter, and if you ask me pretty damn long! Anyway, i finally came up with the perfect plan. i'm going to update every sunday, no expections. That means if for some reason i miss a sunday you got to yell at me. That way i'll update every sunday. But what did you think about this chapter? Was it confusing? I'm not to good at writing action scenes but i gave it my best. Oh and sorry for the typos. Anyway, review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome's secret

Seven Sins

"Kagome" Inuyasha said, gently shaking her. "Come on Kagome, wake up."

"Inuyasha, come on let's get her home." Miroku said.

"Hey," Sango said, out of breath. "How's Kagome?"

"No clue." Inuyasha said, picking Kagome up bridal style.

"You okay Sango?" Sango had limped over from the other side of the bridge as soon as the demons left.

"Yeah." she said, waving off Miroku's concern.

"Here." Miroku lifted Sango up off her feet. "I'll carry you."

"Come on, before they come back."

Miroku nodded his head as they headed home.

-+-+-+-+

Koga watched from the bushes, about 30 feet away. Once Inu...what the hell was his name? Carried Kagome off the bridge Koga disappeared. He reappeared in front of Naraku.

"What do you mean-" Naraku stopped his yelling at Kanna, Kagura, and Yura as Koga had appeared.

"Koga, what the hell are they talking about?"

Koga glanced over at the three women, their heads hung in shame, before looking back at Naraku.

"Kagome is...I mean..." Koga looked for the words to say. "They got their Asses kicked."

Naraku shook his head, trying to remain calm. But that wasn't really working. "How the hell are my three best demons not able to take on one teenaged brat? She doesn't even know how to use her powers yet-"

"But that's the thing-" Kagura interrupted him, "Her powers operate on it's own accord. Or at least when her friends are in danger."

Naraku thought about what she said before getting up, knocking over his throne in the process, and pacing around the room, occasionally kicking table or a pot.

"Did the other's do this?" Naraku stopped his pacing and looked towards Koga for his answer.

"No. Only when person was in danger did the medallion, never for any one else."

"And she doesn't even know how to use her powers?"

"My guess is that she doesn't even know she _has_ powers." Yura said.

"DAMN" Naraku said, breaking a pot, sand flowing down to the flow down to the floor.

"Naraku, Kagome was unconscious. If we attack now-"

"They'd be ready." He said, pacing again. "No, we have to wait, catch them off guard."

He went back over to his tipped over throne and with a snap of his fingers the throne was back on all fours.

"Kanna, Kagura, Yura, Koga, you are to watch her at all times. You learn anything and everything possible and then, we attack."

-+-+-+-+

"Here Inuyasha, hold this on top of her head." Inuyasha's mom said.

Kagome laid the living room couch, unconscious. Inuyasha, kneeling beside her, grabbed the towel from his mom and place it on Kagome's forehead. Inuyasha's mom, Izayoi, got up and walked over to Sango, who was sitting in a recliner with her feet on the footstool.

"How are the feet?" Izayoi asked, removing the two bags of ice on from Sango's feet.

"All right." She replied.

"I called everyone, but I don't really-" Miroku started but was interrupted by Izayoi.

"Good, So your grandpa is coming. Sango's parents are coming. Kagome's mom and grandpa are coming, and Sota. And Inutashio and Sesshomaru are coming?" Miroku nodded his head as he leaned down by Sango.

"But why-"

"I better go check on Kagome," She said, getting up and walking away.

"-Are you avoiding my question?" Miroku added to himself.

Miroku help Izayoi place 11 chairs in the huge living room and place them in a circle. By the time they were finished everyone started arriving, one by one. As soon as they were all here and sitting in the circle (Kagome on the couch, Inuyasha in the chair next to her, Sesshomaru, Inutashio, Izayio, Sango's mom. Sango's dad, Sango in the recliner, Miroku, Miroku's grandpa, Kagome's grandpa, Sota, and Kagome's mom).

"Well, I think we all know why we're here." Izahyo said.

Everyone nodded their heads except, Sota, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru.

"No, we don't." Inuyasha said, looking at all the guilty faces in the room and back down to Kagome.

"Well, we're here because of Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said. "

Then why did I have to call my-" Miroku was interrupted by Sango.

"What about Kagome?"

"How to begin?" Inutashio began, thinking. "Thousands of years ago a great battle had started. A wise sage was fighting his best student. But the student was to good, and the sage was too old, the sage was losing."

"But-" Kagome's grandpa took over, "The sage knew that if he didn't stop his student the world was in trouble. So, with his last strength, he took away his students sins. Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Sloth, and Pride."

"So what?" Inuyasha asked.

"So, the sage took away his students will." Sango said, wisely.

"Exactly" Miroku's grandpa said. "Without the sins, he just didn't care. Without the sins, he had nothing motivating him. He was just there."

"What do this have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking back down at her.

"When the sage took his student's sins he had to put them somewhere. So, he sealed them into little balls, called medallions, and sealed them into 7 different babies."

"So, you said that was a thousand years ago, so unless Kagome's 1015 years old, what the hell does this have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha barked, louder.

"Patience is a virtue." Miroku's grandpa snapped.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and waited fir them to continue.

"The sage made the medallions dormant within the child, so evil wouldn't be able to find them. But when the child turns 15, the medallion comes out of dormancy, meaning evil is able to find it."

"And, if the evil finds the child, the medallion protects the child. So if the child was 16 and evil was attacking, the medallion would protect the child so no harm would come to the child. But, if evil takes the medallion out of the child, the medallion is no longer able to protect the child." Kagome's grandpa said.

"But, if the evil kills the child, without the medallion within the child, the medallion will disappear, and move on to it's next owner, another baby."

"So, to get the medallions, you have to take it out of the person and keep the person alive forever?" Sota asked, though he really didn't understand any of this.

"No, not forever." Inutashio explained. "Just until the evil has all seven medallions. If evil has all seven and makes their power one, it doesn't matter if the child dies, because the medallion is no longer part of the child, the medallion would be part of the evil."

"That's a nice story and all, but what does this have to do with KAGOME?" Inuyasha asked, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Kagome holds a medallion within her." Sango snapped, moving her attention from the two old men to Inuyasha and back. "But which one?"

"Kagome holds within her Pride."

"Sango, you don't really believe this, do you?" Miroku asked.

"It's true," the old men snapped.

"And, if my calculations are correct, evil already has 6 of the 7 medallions, meaning-"

"Meaning, Kagome's is the only one left." Sango finished.

Everyone turned the gazes on Kagome.

"And evil's found her." Sesshomaru stated.

"So Kagome's in danger?" Miroku asked, trying to follow along.

"Yes, she's in a lot of danger." Izayoi stated, tearing her eyes away from her Kagome to look at Miroku. "And there's nothing we can do to protect her."

"What?" Inuyasha yelled. "Of course there is."

"No, no matter what we do, evil is going to find her, and one day, when the time comes, she'll have to fight."

"No." Inuyasha said shaking his head. "NO. There is no way I'm letting Kagome do this."

"You don't have a choice." Izahyo said gently.

"There's always a choice." Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm with Inuyasha." Miroku said, jumping to his feet and moving toward Inuyasha. "We have to do something. Kagome can't fight."

"Yeah." Sota said jumping up to move by Inuyasha and Miroku.

"I agree." Sesshomaru said moving to stand by his little brother.

"Me too." Sango said getting up and moving in front of Kagome with the others 9though Miroku helped her a little bit).

"You fools." The old men said shaking their heads. "We're not just going to send her into a battle empty handed. We're going to train her to use her powers."

"This is her destiny, Inuyasha. She needs to do this." Kagome's mom said gently.

"This is stupid." He yelled marching out of the room. Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Sota followed him, not wanting to hear anymore of it.

"That went well." Inutashio said with a sigh.

"Come on, let's get Kagome upstairs." Izayoi said.

Inutashio got up and picked Kagome up. He carried her up to Inuyasha's room and laid her on the bed.

"You'll be ok Kagome." he said, brushing back her bangs from her eyes. He got up and left the room.

-+-+-+-+

'_I'm Bored! I'm Bored! I'm Bored! I'm Bored! I'm Bored! I'm Bored! I'm Bored!' Kagome kept chanting within her head. _

_Kagome sat in a black room, her knees pulled up close to her chest. She had been in that room forever, and the worst part is that her eyes wouldn't open. _

_'I'm Bored! I'm Bored! I'm Bored! I'm Bored!' _

_"__Then open your eyes." called the same voice from earlier. _

_Kagome tried to find the source of the voice, but her eyes were closed. _

_"I can't." she said, hoping the voice would hear her. _

_"Yes, you can." _

_Kagome sighed and tried to open her eyes. It didn't work. __"I told you." _

_"Try again." _

_So she did. Nothing happened. "Told you." _

_"TRY AGAIN." _

_She sighed and concentrated. And this time, when she tried to open her eyes, they floated open. _

_"Told you," said the voice, though it was hard to hear and only getting harder._

+-+-+-+-+

Alright, confusing? I hope not. I don't know, was this to long? It's just, when I start writing this story I never want to stop. Oh well. What do you think? Good? Bad? Confusing? Understandable? Tell me! Till next time…


	4. Chapter 4: the truth

Seven Sins

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair to calm him down. Everything was just to...confusing.

Kagome, his girlfriend, who he has known forever, is suddenly laying in the living room, unconscious, after fighting three demons all by her self without weapons.

He shook his head as he let the pretence of his two best friends Sango and Miroku wash over them. When all four of them were together they were invincible. Nothing could stop them. All four of them made up one person.

And now that they've been told Kagome has to fight demons to survive, he didn't know who was taking it the hardest.

Sango who was just like her sister.

Miroku who was just like her brother.

Or Inuyasha who loved her with all of his heart. Sure, they all love Kagome but Inuyasha's love was different.

Nobody had said anything since they left the living room.

Sesshomaru was headed toward his room.

Sota headed for the kitchens.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku went outside.

It was a cold night, but it didn't affect them. They just let it wash over them.

"Let's go inside." Sango said quietly. "We should watch a movie, relax. We need to calm down. Eventually Kagome will wake up and she'll need us to be there for her." She finished in a whisper.

They didn't want to admit it, but it was true.

Eventually they had to tell Kagome.

And watching a movie was the last thing on their minds but Kagome would need them.

Inuyasha got up and held a hand out for Sango as Miroku took her other hand to help her up. Her feet still hurt and walking on them only increased the pain so she had Miroku carry her in the house.

It was silent as they walked down the hall to Inuyasha's room. But what was there to say?

It was all black and white, even if they didn't want it to be.

Inuyasha opened his door and saw someone sitting on his bed. They exchanged looks as Miroku flipped on the light.

"Kagome." Sango squeaked as Miroku put her down.

"Hey guys." she said, rubbing her head.

"Are you ok?" Miroku asked as they all sat on the bed beside her.

"Yeah, I just got a headache." she said.

Sango got up and hopped her way to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water and two white pills.

"Thanks." Kagome said, swallowing the pills and water. "Are you ok?" she asked Sango who she had noticed had been limping.

"Me? I'm fine, but what about you?"

Kagome thought for a second before answering, "Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't recommend having your soul stolen." She said with humor in her eyes. But it made their eyes filled with even more wordiness.

"Kagome, there's something you need to know." Miroku said slowly, his tone enough to remove the humor in her eyes.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry. But, there's something you need to know." Inuyasha said. "Come on," he said picking her up and carrying her to the living room.

Miroku and Sango trailing after them at a slower pace because of Sango's feet.

_The sooner she knows the better. Right?' _Inuyasha questioned as he was on the stairs.

They made it to the living room to quickly for Inuyasha's liking but he knew this is what he should do. He was almost positive.

-+-+-+-+

Naraku cussed out his frustration as he saw Inuyasha carrying Kagome to the living room. She would find out, train, and then it was going to be nearly impossible to get Pride.

But then again, you can't really train Pride.

Infact, this maybe a good thing.

He looked back into a black cloud that was showing him what was happening in the living room.

"Looks like they told her." Koga said from his seat next to Naraku.

He, Kanna, Kagura, and Yura had been told to come back to head quarters to plan their next move. Apparently Naraku needed their help on this. Or at least their advice.

"She's laughing, why is she laughing?" Kagura asked as she waved her closed fan around in boredom.

"She probably doesn't believe it." Yura said in an 'are-you-really-that-stupid' kind of tone.

Kagura glared at her and went back to looking into the cloud.

"They're probably going to train her." Naraku said wisely.

"So, we need to attack before then?" Koga asked. "Because if she trains we're doomed."

"You can't train Pride." Kanna said in that small voice of hers.

"Exactly." Naraku praised. "We're going to let her train. For about a week. Then all four of you will attack." An evil smirk moved across his face. He loved making evil plans, especially to destroy the world.

"What if she's to strong?" Yura asked. "We couldn't defeat her before so what makes you think we will then."

"Because now, there are four of you, Infact, I might even join the fight." he added. "I'll let you four get her tired and then I'll come and deliver the final blow." he smirked again as he pictured her blood oozing out of her and her screams for help. But most importantly, her begging. He would make sure her death is a slow, painful death. Then he'd have the medallions and he'd control the world.

-+-+-+-+

Kagome lay on the bed in Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha had his arms around Kagome's waist. Miroku's arms were around Sango's waist. And Sango was holding onto Kagome.

She loved them so much for this. It's exactly what she needed.

But still.

People shouldn't just spring something like that on a person. She remembered two days ago when she was living a carefree world. Only thing she had to really worry about was school.

School...thank god she only had a week left.

She'd go on Monday, then after school, instead of hanging out with her friends like a normal 15 year old she'd be training.

And she didn't know what to expect.

Her eyes started closing before she jerked them open.

This was no time to sleep!

She could sleep later.

But her eyes kept closing before she finally gave in and let sleep consume her. It was probably going to be her last peaceful sleep anyway, might as well enjoy it.

-+-+-+-+

Hey, I'm done! Maybe, if you read my other story "Fate" and you read the latest chapter you'd know that I'm sick. And when you're sick your mind starts to like different things. For example, 6th grade year. I was sick. Nothing was on TV that I liked so I settled for 'Law and Order: SVU'. I never watched Law and Order before, because it was boring. But that night, I watched it and I loved it. So now, I watch it like all the time, but only SVU, all the other Law and Orders bore me. Oh, wait, I think I got off track. Anyway, just tell me if this was the worst chapter you've ever read will you? Or if it's the best. Well, I'd probably keep typing but my eyes are closing and keeping them open is getting harder by the second. Not to mention that I still have to post. Till next time...


	5. Chapter 5: prepare

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+

Kagome heard voices whispering and felt movement beside her on the bed but she didn't wake up. No way, she was going to sleep in till noon on a saturday.

"1...2..." she heard, but still refused to open her eyes. "3" A male voice yelled and the next thing Kagome knew she was soaking wet. She screamed as the coldness chilled her bones, not even the blankets warmed her.

"Tsk...tsk...tsk..." she heard as her screaming died down. "You should have sensed our prescenes." her grandfather said. "Aw, indeed you should have." Miroku's grandfather added.

"What are you talking about?" she yelled, climbing out of the bed.

"It was a test. You failed."

"What's wrong?" Inutashio asked as he barged through into the bedroom with Sesshomaru behind him and Izayio and Kagome's mom, a bit further behind him.

"Nothing's wrong." Miroku said reassuringly.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked herself, looking at the alram clock. It read '5:00am'

"Out." she said loudly enough that it gained everyone's attention but no one moved.

"Out!" she yelled.

The adults looked at each other alarmed but still didn't move, which really pissed Kagome off.

"OUT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Now everyone, except for Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, scurried out of the room.

"Training begins in 15 minutes." her grandfather added before shutting the door, and not a moment to soon, because a random shoe from the floor would have hit him.

Kagome went to lie on the bed but got up when she felt the cold water that soaked through the mattress.

"Come on." Miroku said turning on the light switch. "We better get ready."

"Why are you guys getting ready? I'm the one who's training." Kagome said as she opened one of Inuyasha's drawers.

"Yeah, but we're going to watch." Sango said.

Kagome looked down into the clothes that were Inuyasha's. She closed the drawer and followed Sango out of the room and into a spare room where their clothes would be.

Kagome changed into a red tank-top and gray sweats. Sango changed into a blue tank-top and shorts. Kagome put her hair into two pig tails and Sango put red ribbons in them to go over the black hair ties. Sango pulled her's up into a ponytail, and the two girls left the room.

They walked down the stairs and into the huge kitchen where they could smell bacon and eggs and sausages. Everyone exchanged the hello's as Kagome's mom and Izayio made the food and kept putting it on the table.

Kagome smiled as she sat down next to Inuyasha and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Kagome, grab a piece of toast and let's go." Her grandfather said, Miroku's grandfather nodding his head in agreement.

"But I just got here." she complained. "Besides, I'm starving. I go when I'm finished eating."

"No, now young lady."

She looked over at Miroku's grandfather and gave up seeing his stern look.

"Fine, I'll starve to death." she said grabbing a piece a toast.

She followed the old men outside itno the morning air, wishing she brought a jacket, and to an open field. She had finished her peice of toast when they finally stopped walking and began to talk.

"We are trying to get you to have Pride's power under control. It's powerful but it should be even more powerful." Her grandfather explained.

"Excatly," Miroku's grandfather continued. "So first you're going to try and fight us."

Kagome looked around for some kind of weapon or something but didn't see one. "With what?"

"Well, we're going to use our spirital powers and you're going to use Pride." Her grandfather said, blue energy engulfing his hands.

"But I can't use Pride's power." she said, taking a step away from them.

"You better learn fast." Miroku's grandfather said, his hand engulfing in green energy.

Kagome gulped, knowing she was screwed.

"Hey, come on. You have to teach me something first."

But the two old men jumped into the hair and attacked.

-+-+-+-+ 15 minutes later, after they were done with breakfast +-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were talking as they walked off after Kagome and the old people.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow,"

They stopped talking as they walked closer to the noise. They saw Kagome leaning against a tree with the two old men looking at her curicously. Kagome's arms were lightly growing a green and blue.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, leaping into the air to fill the distance between them in an instant.

"They thought, ow, that I should, ow, learn how to, ow, handle Pride's power, ow, by, ow, attacking me with their, ow, spirtuial power, ow." Kagome glared at the old men as Sango and Miroku caught up.

"Dont' worry, it'll be gone it a minute." Her grandgather said, waving off Kagome's pain.

And just as he said, the glowing faded and the pain stopped. She got up and went to Inuyasha, wanting him to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her and dropped his chin to the top of her head, breathing in her beautiful Lavender scent.

"I think we'll just have to do this the hard way." Miroku's grandfather said. He clasped his hands together and started mummering a ryhme. And out of the blue 3 swords appeared. He took a deep breeath, that having taken a lot out of him, and looked over to Kagome's grandfather expediently.

"We'll teach Kaogme the basics to fighting and then try and channel Pride's power." He picked up a a sword and threw it over at Kagome, but was caught by Inuyasha and he handed it to Kagome, and the two men picked up swords of their own.

"You," miroku's grandfather said, pointing a sword at Sango, "Move out of the way." Sango did as she was told and Inuyasha and Miroku followed her to sit under a nearby tree.

They watched as the old men taught Kagome the basics of how to use a sword. The watched for about another half hour before the old men called for them.

"We're going to have a duel. You will all fight Kagome. At 6pm, everyone, Inutashio, Sesshomaru, ourselves, you three, will all fight Kagome."

Kagome's jaw dropped, this being news to her.

"Are you crazy? We'd murder her." Inuyasha said, wrapping a arm around Kagome's shoulder.

And as much as Kagome would like to hit Inuyasha over the head for that conment, she knew it was true.

"6, after dinner, don't be late." Kagome's grandfather said walking away, with Miroku's grandfather right beside him, leaving the four teens to themselves.

-+-+-+-+

That's all I want in this chapter, no Naraku, just a preperation for the duel. What did you think? Bad? Good? Really good? Really bad? I have to know. Please tell me. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6: the duel begins

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome paced back and forth nervously. She had been to nervous to eat dinner so she just played with her food, arranging it to look like she ate it. There was no way that she could beat any of them.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were very skillful. The old men could fight and use their spiritual powers. Inutashio and Sesshomaru could take her down in the blink of an eye. And as the old men said, they weren't going easy on her.

She paced back and forth as everyone was setting up chairs or getting drinks. She was doomed. She knew they weren't going to kill her, she wasn't stupid, but she had just learned how to fight with a sword today. Everyone else had been doing it forever. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _'You'll just have to use your brain' _she thought. _'Yes, brain over bran.'_

Oh, who was she kidding? She was screwed.

-+-+-+-+

Naraku, Koga, Kagura, Yura, and Kanna were all watching from head quarters. Naraku's black cloud made it so they had sound effects to.

"I bet she doesn't make it to the second round." Koga said.

"I bet she doesn't even make it through the first minute." Kagura joined.

"Quiet." Naraku said, ending their little game. "Pay attention. You might learn something about her." They did as he said and watched as Kagome continued to pace back and forth.

-+-+-+-+-+ "Listen," Kagome's grandfather said as he, Miroku's grandfather, Inutashio, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, stood in a circle. "Whatever you do don't go easy on her. We need to test her ability as accurately as possible."

"What ability? She just learned how to fight today." Inuyasha snapped, not liking this how 'duel' thing at all.

"Pride's power. We want to see how it adapts to Kagome." Miroku's grandfather explained. They all nodded their heads, even Inuyasha who hated this idea, and they left the circle and went back over to the family.

"The duel is to begin." Kagome's grandpa said. Everyone quieted waiting for him to continue. "First match, Kagome vs. Sango."

Sango and Kagome moved over to the field where Kagome was practicing before. The chairs were only 6 feet away from the action so everyone saw very closely. There was a box that looked to be 12ft by 14ft, with a few trees in there as well.

Sango and Kagome took their places and got into position.

"Ready?"

They nodded their heads and Miroku's grandfathers voice rang out, "Go."

There was no cheering, just silence as Sango ran toward Kagome. Kagome readied her weapon, prepared for Sango's attack. Their swords clashed as Sango swung hers down on Kagome's. She was easily overpowering Kagome but Kagome didn't give up. When she felt too much pressure she moved just in time as Sango's sword cut into the earth.

Sango quickly lifted her sword out and spun around, anticipating Kagome, but didn't find her there. She spun around, but Kagome was nowhere in sight.

Then she thudded to the ground, as Kagome leaped out of a tree and onto her back. Kagome quickly hopped up and thrust her sword inches away from Sango's neck so she wouldn't move. Once her sword was in place she sat back down on Sango's back, so she couldn't trip her. Sango stopped trying to move when she felt the metal graze her neck.

Kagome looked over expectantly to her grandfather who was supposed to call the match over. Everyone had their mouths open, as if they didn't think she'd make it to the second round.

"Well?" she cried impatiently.

He shook his head and looked over to his granddaughter. "Match, Kagome." There were claps and she got up off Sango and helped her up. Sango gratefully took her hand and dusted herself off, all the while smiling like an idiot.

"Kagome that was so cool." she said. Kagome smiled back but stopped as she remembered this was far from over.

-+-+-+-+-+

"She's a cunning one, isn't she?" Kanna said to Naraku.

He just dumbly nodded his head. He, like all the others, was surprised.

-+-+-+-+

"Second match, Kagome vs. Miroku."

Miroku walked out onto the ring took his position.

"Ready?"

They both nodded their heads and got in to position. "Go."

This time, instead of charging, they walked around in a circle, like lions getting ready to pounce. Kagome was grateful for this; it gave her time to think.

Miroku was the first to move, running at Kagome. When he was a few yards away she through her sword like a spear. He dodged while running, so he didn't notice that Kagome had ran up to him until it was to late. She thrust her leg into his gut, backing him shuffle backwards. His sword was still loosely in his hand as he clutched his aching stomach.

Kagome took this opportunity and snatch his sword out of his hand and pointing it at his chest. He had no choice but to follow her command as the sword was against his chest. He backed up into a tree and the sword was still in her hands.

Miroku, not giving up yet, kicked the sword out of her hand, sending it off, discarded like the other one. As he was about to set his foot back onto the ground Kagome had grabbed it and held it as far up as it would go.

Miroku, who had been caught off guard, never thought that Kagome had anticipated this. She twisted his leg and turned so that she was behind him, still holding the leg. She moved the leg closer to his body and just swung her leg around so she tripped Miroku and he fell to the ground. She quickly put her foot onto his throat and put a bit of pressure on it.

"Match, Kagome." her grandfather said. And just like before, there were claps and she helped Miroku up.

"Are you ok?" she asked worried. He smiled at her words and gave her a brief hug. "Good luck against Inuyasha." he whispered into her ear before letting go and walking away.

-+-+-+-+

Okay, I'm stopping here. 2 out of 7 duels are good enough for one chapter. In the next chapter it'll be Inuyasha, and the two old people. Oh, that reminds me, I need some help. I need names for Kagome's mom, Grandpa, and Miroku's grandpa. I think I'll call Miroku's grandpa Mushen but that still leaves the other two. I don't need names for Sango's parents, you'll see why. But I do need names for Kagome's mom and grandpa. And they can't be Myoga, Shippo, Jaken, Ayame, Kikyo, or Rin. Tell me what you think. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7: Inuyasha vs Kagome

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome stood, trying to understand why Miroku had said _'Good luck with Inuyasha'_.

She knew that Inuyasha wasn't going to take it easy on her. She also knew that he was going to be way harder, Sango and Miroku were only humans and don't possess the strength that Inuyasha has, but still.

Maybe Miroku was just being nice, but if he was then why did he whisper it into her ear when he was hugging her. Shouldn't he have said it loudly, not making it a secret?

Unless it was a secret. Maybe it was a secret warning. Inuyasha had something up his sleeve and Miroku had warned Kagome about it.

That had to be it. But, what was it?

Was he going to use his hands and not his sword? If that were the case she would only need to rethink a plan. No big deal, though he would have a better chance of winning.

Maybe he was going to use his demon strength. But that was a give in. She knew that he was going to. This was supposed to be like a real battle meaning he was going to fight he would in a real battle. Him not using his demon abilities was liking a man walking around with his arms stretched out as if he was blind when he could see fine. Why not use something you were born with when it would help you?

He would use his demon strength, so what the hell was the warning about?

She caught her answer when Inuyasha walked onto the field. In his hand, instead of a regular sword, was Tetsusaiga.

She was screwed!

Her mouth fell open as she stared at him and Tetsusaiga. Of course he would use Tetsusaiga! That was the same think as him not using his demon strength. She was such an idiot! How could she not have known? Sesshomaru was going to use Tokijin and Inutashio would use Sounga.

She was screwed!

But what did it matter? She wasn't going to make it past this round anyway.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and the blade transformed and Inuyasha no longer held a small rusty sword but a huge dangerous looking sword.

A sword that Kagome could just imagine running across her stomach. He threw the sheath to his brother who caught it quite easily.

"Ready, Set, Go"

Inuyasha didn't waste anytime and was already charging at Kagome. She instantly moved as the sword came crushing down on the spot where she just was.

_Think! Got to have a plan. Ok, so with Tetsusaiga transformed you don't have a chance so you either have to knock it out of his hands or untransformed it yourself.' _

A very good start to a plan, but Inuyasha didn't give her a chance to use it.

He was constantly attacking and she was constantly moving. Inuyasha growled in frustration. This was getting annoying.

There was no way Kagome was going to win against him. But she kept moving, he could just use the swords attacks to finish her off, but that was out of the question. So instead he settled on another attack.

He used his free hand to puncture his claws into his hands.

When he unclenched his fist his own blood covered the tips. He jumped into the air and yelled "Blades of Blood" and aimed for Kagome.

Kagome instantly saw her chance and didn't hesitate to take it. She waited till the very last possible second before she moved, avoiding the attack.

Then she quickly aimed where Inuyasha's feet would be in 5 seconds and threw her sword, like she did with Miroku.

Inuyasha easily dodged the sword by landing on it and leaping back in the air all at once.

"Won't get me like that Kagome." he said looking down at her smirking face.

Wait, she was smirking, why was she smirking.

He looked down at his hands, nothing looked wrong, he looked down at the ground where the swords laid forgotten. Everything looked...the swords? He looked down at his hands again. His empty hands.

He dropped the sword!

What kind of idiot drops their own sword! What kind of idiot drops their own sword and doesn't realize it?

Inuyasha's mouth fell open as he was looked at his outstretched empty hands. How had he dropped it? Well, did it matter? Either way he had to get the sword back.

He leaped down and was about to run to the sword when he notices that both his and Kagome's sword were missing. He swirled around trying to find her but he couldn't. So he relied on something that had never failed him, his nose.

He started sniffing out her scent and found that she was in a tree. He jumped into said tree and came face to face with a smirking Kagome.

"Where's my sword?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said innocently but by the look on her face she was without a doubt 100 guilty.

"That's fine." Inuyasha said reaching down to his side.

"I'll just use Tetsusaiga's sheath to-"

It wasn't there. He looked down at his side and found that nothing was there.

"You took the sheath too?" he accused.

"Nope, you didn't bring it into the battle, remember?"

She was right. And if she wasn't go to tell where it was, and he didn't have the sheath, there was no way to find it.

He obviously couldn't see it, you can't smell the sword especially when there's no blood on it, and he couldn't hear the sword.

He growled, annoyed, and pounced on Kagome.

Kagome, not prepared for that, fell right out of the tree with Inuyasha. Now, this was supposed to be a real fight but Inuyasha knew that if Kagome hit the ground with all the force he had put and with his weight that she'd be seriously hurt. People die from those kinds of things. So he took the brunt of the fall.

Once he had hit the ground with Kagome on top of him he quickly flipped her around so she was lying on the ground with him straddling her waist.

"Where's the sword?" he asked.

_'He forgot about the fight' _Kagome thought. _'He's so worried about finding his sword to realize that all he has to do is press one of his claws to my throat.' _

Kagome seized this opportunity and started rubbing her hands around on the ground.

"I don't know." she said.

Inuyasha growled annoyed and moved his legs in closer, squeezing Kagome's body, but not enough to do any real damage.

Kagome bit her lip, his legs were already squeezing her waist and now it was hurting.

"I don't know." she said.

Inuyasha was just about to squeeze harder when Kagome brought up a patch of dirt and smeared it all over his face.

He immediately got off her and started coughing. He was rubbing off as much of the dirt and grass as he could while Kagome was standing up.

But it didn't last long.

Kagome dove for her sword and immediately aimed it at Inuyasha and threw.

Inuyasha, to occupied, didn't notice it until it caught a good part of his sleeve and pulled him pack about 6 inches and pinned him to a tree.

Kagome hopped up and walked over to Inuyasha as he futility tried to remove the sword. Kagome stopped an inch away from his face.

"Sorry." she said in her normal sweet voice.

Inuyasha immediately stopped trying to pull out the sword and looked into Kagome's sad face.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked quietly avoiding his eyes. Inuyasha grabbed her chin and brought it to look him in the eyes.

"If everyone wasn't around right now I'd kiss you."

Kagome smiled at his words.

"Kagome wins."

Her grandfather yelled. The usual claps came and Inuyasha started to pull at the sword again.

"Can you get this out?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and tried to pull it out but it wouldn't come.

"Oops..." she said lightly and she tugged harder. "It won't come," she said apologetically to Inuyasha. "Sorry"

Inuyasha bit his lip in frustration and said, "It ok, it happens." he turned his head and yelled, "We need some help over here."

-+-+-+-+-+

Naraku sat pissed.

How could she do that?

As much as he hated to admit it, Inuyasha was a good fighter. And, yes, she had some difficulty but she took him down.

"This might be harder then you thought." Koga said, dumbly.

"Obviously." Naraku snapped.

-+-+-+-+-+

Did you like it? I hope so. I know I promised you that there'd be two more duels in this chapter but I lied. :( Anyway, was it good? I tried to make it as good as possible. Now, I know that you're lazy or you just don't care, but I really need reviews people. So come on, what's 30seconds out of your life? And for those of you who type slowly, what's 2minutes out of your life? And I have a surprise for all of you. Check out my profile to find out. Till next time...


	8. Chapter 8: Kagome vs the old

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+

Once Inuyasha was pried apart from the tree the duel began.

This one was against Her grandfather, Mauden. Kagome knew what he was able to do so that wouldn't be a surprise, but she still didn't know what to do to defeat him.

"Ready...Get set...Go..."

Mauden didn't waste anytime. He was quickly running around Kagome in a circle chanting something. But before she could act a blue glow formed around where he had been running and slowly closed in Kagome.

She looked around herself, looking for a way out, but the blue glow was coming at all sides. Kagome watched helpless as the circle continued to get small.

"I don't know for sure," she said to herself. "But I have a feeling that if that touches me I'm screwed."

The glow continued to get closer to Kagome and she still didn't have a plan.

Unless of course...

Kagome quickly aimed her sword to the ground hoping that it'd work.

She took a deep breath and threw the sword at the ground, causing a cloud of dirt to arise.

All anyone could see was the cloud of dirt and the blue light.

Everyone waited, with the occasional couch, until the cloud of dirt disappeared.

Nothing was there.

The blue glow was gone and so was Kagome.

Everything was completely silent as Mauden took a step forward, where Kagome had been. As he took more steps forward he saw a hole.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he kept walking until he was looking down at the whole. It was at least 6 feet deep but it wasn't very big.

He looked closer in over the edge and he didn't notice Kagome who came up behind him until it was to late.

Kagome pushed the old man into the hole and watch as he landed on his back. Kagome knew that her grandfather was ok when he got up a second later and in a fighting stance.

"How did you-" Mauden started but Kagome cut him off.

"I figured that my sword could make a hole, and I was right. And I jumped in until the glow was gone. Once it was gone I hopped back out and hid in a tree. I waited till you went to look in the hole before I came and pushed you in." she said, aiming her sword at the old man. "Now, I might not be good at sword fighting but I have a deadly accurate aim so if I were you I'd give up."

"Never." Mauden cried as he jumped. He probably would of made it to if Kagome didn't use her empty hand to throw a rock at him in the head, knocking him back into the hole.

"Done yet?" she asked as he sat rubbing his head.

"No," he cried getting back to his feet and jumping into the air.

But Kagome, ready as ever, threw another rock at him, hitting him slightly to hard in the stomach.

Mauden fell back to the ground and clutched his stomach. Kagome jumped down and aimed another rock at him.

"Give up?"

Mauden just sat clutching his stomach as he was chanting. Kagome once again smiled as her plan was coming together.

_'I should buy a lottery ticket.' _she thought to her self as her grandfather, finished with his chant, looked up at her.

"I've just finished putting a ceiling, if you will, on top of the hole. So neither of us is going anywhere."

"Finally" Kagome said looking up at the surface. "Now gramps tell me, can you reverse it?"

"Of course not! It won't go away for another hour."

Kagome smiled even bigger.

"Good"

She aimed her sword up to the surface and threw it like a dagger. It hit the top and got stuck.

"Kagome that sword won't-"

But as her grandfather was talking it shot through the barrier. Her grandfather stood, shocked. The sword fell back into the hole and landed by Kagome's feet.

"Sorry gramps but I got to go." she grabbed the sword and jumped up out of the small hole, leaving her grandfather behind.

As soon as she jumped out the hole closed it and left her grandfather in the there for another hour.

"I've must thank Miroku," she said to herself as she looked over expectantly at Miroku's grandfather, Mushen.

Everyone, not having seen anything other then the sword appear out of the ground and then Kagome, came rushing over to look into the hole.

"Why doesn't he get out?" Sota asked, since the barrier was invisible.

"He can't. Not for an hour at least." Kagome said as she sat down, needing to breath.

"Winner, Kagome."

There were the usual amounts of applause until Mushen cut them off.

"Next round is against me."

Kagome stood up with a sigh and everyone went back to the chairs.

"Ready..." Sota yelled. "...Get set...Go..."

Mushen engulfed his hand in green flames while Kagome just held up her sword. Mushen quickly charged and started swinging punches with his fists. Kagome just dodged them as best she could. She was doing pretty well until he grazed her cheek.

It shouldn't of hurt at all, but she was suddenly thrown back. Her cheek was sore and her back was too, from where she hit the ground.

She started to rub her bruised cheek as Mushen ran toward her.

Not having time to get up, she just weakly rolled away. As soon as she was far enough away she stood up.

_'That had really hurt. It was probably because of those flames.'_ she thought to herself.

Mushen quickly changed direction and came running at her. Kagome, sword less, could only dodge.

_'If only i could engulf my hands...' _she thought, dodging the flames. _'Or maybe i don't have to.' _

Kagome ran backwards until she was a good distance.

Mushen ran after her and continued to throw punches.

Kagome dodged until she knocked one of his feet out from under him.

Then he fell forward and landed under his hands.

His engulfed hands.

The engulfed hands that her Kagome by merely grazing her, were touching Mushen.

Mushen started to glow green as he still lay with his hands under him, until he started to scream. He rolled over and held his hands as far away from his body as humanly possible.

Kagome took this moment to go grab her sword and come back. She pointed it at Mushen and looked up at Sota.

"Kagome wins again," he yelled.

-+-+-+-+-+

Naraku smiled, a real, though evil, smile.

He had finally found her weakness.

-+-+-+-+-+

Ok I'm leaving it like that. What did you think? What could Kagome's weakness be? Why does she need to thank Miroku? Will Mauden ever get out of that hole? Tune in next time to find out!


	9. Chapter 9: Kagome vs Sesshomaru

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Naraku smiled! A real true, yet evil, smile!

He found it!

Pride's weakness, he had finally found it.

Or at least he thought he had, he could be wrong. But he was certain that he found it. He just had to make sure before he jumped to conclusions.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome took a deep breath.

Sesshomaru, she had to fight Sesshomaru.

She was surprised she made it this far, she really didn't have a plan.

But as she walked by Miroku she whispered, "Thanks for help." Miroku only nodded his head.

During their battle Miroku had purposely picked up Kagome's sword and gave it some spiritual power.

Miroku, being a monk, didn't have any trouble at all; he even made the power undetectable. Sure, he didn't give a lot of power to it, but he didn't have to.

He gave it just enough to protect Kagome, and she could do the rest.

Kagome sighed a deep breath as she turned around to face Sesshomaru.

As soon as she saw his face, her mind went blank.

He was standing there, Tokijin in his hands, looking at her like the enemy.

Kagome didn't know what he was capable of doing, especially with Tokijin, but she really didn't want to find out.

She gripped her sword in front of her and got ready as Sota, Mushen unable to move without pain let alone yell, shouted, "Ready. Get Set Good Luck Kagome. Go!"

Sesshomaru didn't waste time.

He was already in the air, swinging Tokijin down hitting Kagome's sword full force.

Kagome, not thinking, fell under the impact of his swing.

Sesshomaru then started swinging his blade on the ground, as if cutting grass, moving closer to a crawling Kagome.

_Think Kagome!' _she thought as he got closer.

She thought, with all her might, but nothing came to her.

_'Just wing it!' _she thought, frantically.

She threw her sword like a spear aiming for his feet.

Sesshomaru gracefully jumped out of its way and aimed Tokijin down at Kagome as he headed back toward earth.

Kagome hesitated before getting to her feet and diving for her sword.

She got it just in time to shield herself as Sesshomaru's sword collided with hers, making a sickening sound metal against metal.

Sesshomaru added pressure to the sword, making the swords go dangerously close to Kagome.

Kagome, lying on the ground, couldn't really do anything.

She bit her lip when Sesshomaru added more pressure. She looked down at his feet and saw how they were sliding back.

This gave her an idea.

She gathered all her power to her leg as she kicked his back foot, making him lose balance.

Normally he would of been able to regain his composure before he fell to the ground, but he was to unbalanced.

He fell to the dirt, but quickly pushed himself off before Kagome had a chance to sit on his back, like she did to so many others.

But Kagome did have just enough time to give Sesshomaru a nasty cut to the side. It wouldn't do any real damage, him being demon, but Kagome was hoping it was enough to slow him down.

Sesshomaru jumped back, away from Kagome, to check out his wound.

Nothing to serious, of course he didn't expect there to be.

He looked back up at Kagome and charged.

Their swords clashed, again. Kagome waited until Sesshomaru put to much pressure on the swords before ducking out of the way.

She knew he wasn't going to fall but he was going to stumble.

And as she predicted he went stumbling by her, and she took this chance to stab him in the back with the sword.

Sesshomaru didn't move, making Kagome worry that maybe it killed him.

But he swung his own sword around, so very fast.

Kagome only had enough time to back a way enough so it barely grazed her.

But Sesshomaru's sword, being demon, did a lot of damage.

Blood instantly stained the front of her shirt.

Kagome took a few steps back, holding on to the wound. She had to plunge her sword into the ground to hold her self up. Her eyesight began to get blurry and when she removed her hands she saw that they were stained with blood.

Her blood.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha cried, getting out of his seat and running to her.

He made it to her just in time to see her hands. He glared up at Sesshomaru dangerously before looking back at Kagome.

"Come on Kagome, let's go take car of that." He grabbed her by the shoulders and was about to steer her back toward the house but stopped when Kagome spoke.

"Stop."

He looked down at her and saw that she was reaching for her sword.

"You can't be serious! Come on Kagome, you need to go back to the house."

Kagome ignored him as she grabbed her sword. She didn't know why, but for some reason she wouldn't give up.

She couldn't.

"I suggest you go back Inuyasha. Things are about to get messy."

Inuyasha just looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru, as if they were both crazy.

"Kagome you need to-"

"Inuyasha, leave."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru seeing that he was in a fighting stance.

He slowly walked away, though, he didn't turn around.

Kagome blinked, hoping that were make her vision clear again, but it didn't.

All she saw a silver blob come running at her.

Kagome braced her sword as it hit.

She had no idea why she had stayed, she should of gone back to the house.

But something wouldn't let her.

Something within the pit of her stomach.

_Is this pride?' _

-+-+-+-+-+-+

And I'm stopping here. What did you think? I really need to know here people! Just review! It's not hard to push the button and write what you thought! What do you think Pride's weakness is? Come on! Review and I might update faster! Review and I will update faster! I'll update 'Seven Sins' and 'Selene' and my new story! (The title is a surprise) so stop being lazy and review! Till Next Time...


	10. Chapter 10: a little interruption

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome didn't know what it was, all she knew was she had to keep standing, and if Sesshomaru hit her she'd be blown away.

He moved his sword so fast, she only had a moments notice to protect herself. And her not being able to see wasn't really helping either.

Sesshomaru swung his sword so that it was heading for Kagome's ribs. Kagome placed her own sword in front of her to stop the attack, but it didn't do much and she was thrown off her feet and to the ground, a good 5 feet away.

Inuyasha jumped up again, ready to go to her, when he saw that she was struggling to her feet. "Kagome just stay down. Come on, we need to take care of that wound." He shouted.

_'Don't you think I want to?' _she thought, but she got up regardless. _'Ok Kagome, Let's think. You can't see and he's to fast. He was great hearing and you're fighting to stay conscious. He can smell your scent and you're trying not to fall. What are you going to do?' _

Little white dots started obscuring her vision, making it worse. _'Play dead!' _But there she was, charging at Sesshomaru, or a tree, she didn't really know.

It turned out to be a tree.

Her sword pierced the trunk of the tree and as she tried to get it out she heard footsteps, calm, slow footsteps. Sesshomaru's no doubt.

_'Now that's just pathetic. Come on get it together.' _Kagome yanked on the sword and it came out. She put her hand on the tree as a guide and walked around the tree, away from the footsteps. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. What was she going to do?

_"Hey, remember me? I'm the little voice that keeps popping in your head whenever you get desperate." _Kagome looked around, startled. _"I only come out when you're desperate because it takes up a lot of power. Now listen closely. I can't stay long; I'm already using up a lot of energy just keeping you standing. You must take away all his advantages over you. Do that and you stand a chance." _

The little voice left and Kagome was left standing behind the tree, panting. "What kind of advice was that? I already knew that."

Ok well, she had to take away his advantages, so let's start with the eyes. What would make them less efficient?

If he were crying he wouldn't be able to see. But the chances of Sesshomaru crying in the middle of a battle were slim to none. But if his eyes watered, it he wouldn't be able to see well. So what makes your eyes water?

Well there was grass. But grass didn't make your eyes water.

There were sticks. She could poke him in the eyes and they'd start to water. But she highly doubted that he was going to let her get that close to him with a stick in her hand.

There was dirt. Yes, dirt, she just had to get close enough to him. It was a long shot, but she didn't have any other choice.

She gripped the tree and edged her way toward the other side of the tree. She didn't see anything and she couldn't hear anything. Until it was too late that was.

Someone attacked her from behind, but it wasn't Sesshomaru.

She didn't know who it was; all she knew was that there pain in her back her, a lot.

She fell down to the ground and a pool of blood quickly started to surround her.

She closed her eyes as she started losing feeling in her back.

Then she felt cold, a very bad feeling to feel when you're lying on the ground with your own blood surrounding you.

-+-+-+-+-+

Naraku knew better then to attack so hastily, but it was perfect!

Not only had he found out Pride's weakness but also Kagome was just barely standing, and now she was just barely a live. How perfect was this? And he wanted to wait a week.

The only problem was the others.

Koga, Kagura, Yura, and Kanna were fighting them, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was keeping Kagome alive long enough for him to get Pride out and join it with the others. After that he'd personally kill the bitch. But how to get it out. A hostage, yes a hostage could be good.

He yanked the sword out of Kagome's back and threw it on the ground beside her.

"Koga, Kagura, bring them to me." Naraku said, waving a hand at Sango's parents who were currently fighting Yura.

They did as they were told and brought them to Naraku, struggling to keep a hold on them. Naraku took the woman and wrapped his arm around her waist and held a knife to her neck.

She would have struggled, if not for Koga holding a knife to her husband with a face that said 'no funny business or else.'

All fighting stopped as everyone looked over towards Naraku.

Sango let out a gasp and was about to run to their aid when Miroku stopped her. "If you interfere then he'll kill her."

Sango watched in horror as her mother closed her eyes.

Miroku pulled Sango against his chest, and she watched with her head on his shoulder.

"Alright Kagome. If you want to save this woman give me Pride, now."

Nothing happened. All eyes turned to Kagome as she lay still on the ground.

"I'll give you 10 seconds. 10-"

"What are you doing? She can't hear you. She can't understand you. She unconscious for god's sake." Sango yelled, ignoring Miroku.

"9, she can hear me just fine. 8-"

"Don't be stupid."

"7, she's alive. And she can hear every word we're saying. 6-"

"No, no, she can't." Sango said, shaking her head as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"5, of course she can. 4-"

"Please, stop."

"3-"

"I begging you!"

"2-"

"I love you." her mother said.

"1-"

"Kagome do something."

A sickening slicing sound could be heard.

"NO!" Sango said as she cried into Miroku's shoulder.

Naraku kicked the lifeless body away and signaled for the other one.

"Come on Kagome. Don't make me do it again. 10-"

"Please Kagome, do something!"

"9"

"Come on damn it! Don't just lye there."

"8, 7, 6-"

"Get off your ass and do something! Kagome! Kagome!"

"5,4, 3-"

"Sango, I love you."

"No, dad, no...Kagome get up!"

"2-"

"KAGOME!"

"1-"

Slice

Sango crumpled to the ground. She started shaking her head as tears rushed down her cheeks. Her parents were...and right in front of her.

Naraku bite his lip as he tried to think. He knew she could hear him, so why wasn't she responding?

Pride saves others, its what it does, so why didn't it save them?

"I guess I'll just have to do it the old fashion way." He said as he held out a hand and a new black knife appeared.

He bent down near he and pressed the knife against her back. He lightly traced a line all down her back and waited for something to happen.

Nothing did.

"What the hell?"

It should have worked, the only reason it wouldn't of is if...

"Hey you," he said pointing to Inuyasha. "Come here."

Inuyasha looked at him as if he were crazy and didn't move an inch.

"If you want to save your girlfriend then get your ass over here now!"

Inuyasha walked forward, a bit hesitantly at first, before sprinting over to Kagome.

"What?" he asked kneeling down so that he was the same height as Naraku.

"It's bad she's..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+

And there's where I stop. I was going to tell you what was wrong, but I decided not to. Why, because you didn't update. The only person who updated was _'Loved Forever'. _So next time, if you don't want to be left with a cliffy, I suggest you update! Till Next Time...


	11. Chapter 11: chills in dark

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+-+

"It's bad...she's not breathing." Naraku said.

Inuyasha nodded and started checking for Kagome's pulse. He had a hard time finding it, but sure enough it was there, though it was slow and weak. He started giving her CPR, the only thing he could think of, ignoring Naraku as he stood up.

Naraku walked over to the others, who were just frozen to their spot. Inutashio, Miroku, Mushen, and Sesshomaru stood in front of Izayio, Kagome's mom, Sango, and Sota. Naraku snapped his fingers and was soon surrounded by Kanna, Kagura, Yura, and Koga. He made a circular motion with his fingers and the 4 nodded their heads. They started to school around the group, closing them into a small circle.

"As you can see, Kagome's not doing to good. But she'll get better. And when she does I plan to have another hostage." Naraku nodded to Koga.

Koga nodded back and was about to take Kagome's mom when Sota stepped in his way. He held his arms out, blocking Koga's way, with a glare on his cute little, innocent, face.

Koga just rolled his eyes, and pushed the kid, hard, out of the way. Sota went flying through the air, only to be stopped by a tree. He slid down the tree and his head bobbed forward. Koga shook his head and resumed his previous task, getting the now crying woman.

"Don't touch her." Mushen yelled, throwing his green hands in front of Koga.

Koga, not looking at the hand, knocked it away. As soon as his hand collided with Mushen's he stumbled backwards. He held his wrist with his hand and looked up at the old men.

Naraku just sighed and called Koga off. "Fine we'll do this the hard way." Naraku snapped his fingers and a black sword appeared in his hands. "Which one will I choose?" he said, pointing a finger from one person to another.

He stopped on Inutashio. "I'll use you as an example. Don't worry, I won't kill you yet, not until Kagome's breathing again." In a flash he was over behind Inutashio and swung his giant sword out and hit him square in the back, and then the next he was back where we was. Inutashio's eyes went wide as he felt the pain. He could feel his blood, running down his back.

Naraku wiggled his eyebrows and turned back to walk toward Inuyasha and Kagome.

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha was brushing her hair away from her face. He got her breathing again, but he had to get her out of there. He picked her up bridal style and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Came a voice from behind him.

"Kagome's not breathing to well, I'm going to take her inside." He continued walking, and almost jumped out of his skin when Naraku was suddenly in front of him.

"I don't think so."

Naraku suddenly jabbed a dagger at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was already high in the sky. He looked down at everyone.

They were all fighting, and losing. His brother was taking on 2 of them, Inutashio, who was madly injured, was taking on 1, and Mushen, who was barely standing, was taking on 1. Sango was over by Sota, who was unconscious by a tree with Miroku lying by her. It looked like Miroku was unconscious too, and the women were tied to a tree by some hair. Inuyasha didn't like this.

They could kill them all if they really wanted to, but they weren't. It was like they were just playing with them.

Inuyasha looked back at Naraku who was in the air, aiming another blow at him. He landed then jumped off a tree branch and into the air again.

He had to do something quickly if he didn't want anyone else to die. He looked around, trying to find some sort of secret weapon to help, but found nothing.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome stood, alone, in the dark, shaking. She didn't know where she was or why but she had heard Naraku. She heard him and the slices.

Now she was frozen in fear, not moving, barely breathing. Her back and side hurt like hell, but there weren't any wounds. More like, shadows, of the wounds on her real body.

Her teeth started to chatter and her knees began to wobble. It was cold all of a sudden. Really, really cold. But she still didn't move. Her unblinking eyes just kept staring at the never-ending darkness.

_"Kagome."_

Kagome blinked her eyes. "Inuyasha?"

_"Hold on Kagome. Don't die on me." _

Kagome started turning around, looking for the source of the voice. "Hello?"

_"Come on Kagome. Breathe." _

Kagome scrunched her brow in confusion. She was breathing. "Inuyasha, I am breathing. Hello? Inuyasha?"

_"Breath Damnit." _

Kagome gave up trying to talk to the voice it was useless. She started to walk around, looking for a door or a window.

"_Just breath Kagome."_

Kagome threw her arms up in exasperation. She was breathing; she had been for 15 years. All she wanted was to get out of this mess.

_"Please, breath." _Came a sadder plea, more like a beg.

Kagome had no clue what Inuyasha was playing at. Or if it was even Inuyasha, but that final plea was enough to make her want to breath a million more breaths, just to make him happy.

She rolled her eyes, but she sucked in a huge gulp of air, held it till her insides were going to burst then exhaled, with a cough or two.

A soon as she was done coughing she stood up straight and looked around.

Was it just her or was the room getting lighter? Then she started to feel light headed. Then stabs to her back and side jolted her awake again.

But ultimately, she fell to the floor, either unconscious or dead.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha was dodging Naraku in the sky, Miroku was unconscious, Sota was unconscious, Inutashio fighting off two demons, Sesshomaru was fighting two demons, Mushen was trying to free the women, Mauden was still stuck in his hole, and Kagome, she was unconscious.

So it was 5:3 in the bad guys favor. Oh now aren't they screwed

-+-+-+-+-+

SORRY! I was late. But only a few hours. But still late is late, I'll explain why on Wednesday. Why? Because that's when I'm updating again. This will be the only FF that says that, so if you don't read this but you do read another FF then it'll be a surprise.


	12. Chapter 12: the battle has just begun

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome groaned as she opened up her left eye a crack. She groaned as she was jerked down and back up. "What the-"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, cutting her off.

"-Is going on?"

"Um, the demons from yesterday came back and now we're fighting them, and losing."

Kagome tried to sit up but she couldn't move. "What do you mean losing?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Miroku and Sota is unconscious. Sango is a wreck. My mom and your mom are tied up by hair to a tree. Dad is fighting two demons and he's really badly injured. Sesshomaru's fighting two demons, and let's just say, he's seen better days. Mushen is trying to get the women untied. Mauden is still in the hole. And I'm carrying you through the air, trying to dodge the big bad demon, and that's not to easy."

"What about Sango's parents?" She asked, forgetting about what she had heard in that dark place.

Inuyasha avoided her eyes and her question for as long as he could before answering, "Kagome, they're dead."

Her blood went cold and her eyes went wide.

"Awake, are you Kagome?" Naraku yelled over from a tree that Inuyasha had just been on moments ago. "Good, now we can begin."

Naraku jumped off the tree branch and onto the ground. He snapped his fingers and the fighting stopped and he was once again surrounded by his demons.

"Well Kagome, we came to retrieve a silly little ball. And two people are dead now. And that's your fault."

"No it's not." Inuyasha said, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Are you going to let more people die?"

Inuyasha could feel Kagome start to shake. He looked down and saw a pink light glowing from her wounds. He watched as the wounds got to be smaller and smaller till they weren't even there.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she asked. "What choice do I have? If I don't hand you the ball you kill us. It's not really a hard question."

Naraku smirked. This was easier then he thought.

"Inuyasha go down to the ground." she told him.

"What, Kagome you can't be serious."

"Trust me." she said gently.

He looked down into her chocolate eyes and sighed. He jumped down off the ledge he was on and put her down on the ground.

She took a few steps forward and Inuyasha took a few steps back. As soon as there was a good distance between herself, Naraku, and Inuyasha, she stopped completely.

Naraku waited for Kagome to come, but she didn't move anymore. "What are you waiting for?" he yelled impatiently.

"Oh about 10 seconds." she said.

"What?"

"Well about 8 now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see in 3...2...1..."

Nothing happened.

"What are you-"

"Take that!" Mauden yelled, jumping out of his hole, which was right behind Naraku, and hit him in the back with his spiritual powers.

Naraku staggered forward and turned around. Mauden was already gone, fighting Koga and Kagura at the same time.

Naraku turned back around and, just as he did, Kagome shoved a sword into his gut.

"Or option number two. I can wait a few seconds till my grandpa gets out of the hole, have him attack you from behind and then, when your back is turned I'll attack you from the front. I think I like this plan better." She said, jerking the sword a bit further into his gut before yanking it out.

Now, she expected him to fall in the ground, dying, and saying "Curse you Kagome" or something, but he just looked down at his stomach and watched as the blood oozed out.

"Or option number three." Naraku said, in a voice that Kagome could barely hear, though it got louder with each word he spoke. "You try to defy me, then all hell brakes lose!" He swung a dark black sword that came out of nowhere and swung it so it'd hit her in the side.

He knew that if he had a few minutes with her lying on the ground bleeding, but still alive, he'd have plenty of time to take Pride away, join it with the others, and then finish her off.

But Inuyasha wasn't having any of that.

At the last second he grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped up into the air. He landed on a near by tree branch and set Kagome down, balancing her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking her up and down to see if there was a mark or scratch on her.

She dumbly nodded her head but Inuyasha could tell that she wasn't paying attention.

"What could you possibly be thinking about during a time like this?"

Kagome snapped her eyes up to him and said, "Strategy." As if that explained it.

And while Inuyasha didn't know what that strategy was he did know that it had to be good, it just had to.

If not they were beyond screwed.

Since Kagome came into play it became 6:5, in their favor. But their lead wouldn't do them much good if they didn't have some kind of plan, any plan, and Kagome, the 15-year-old girl, was there only hope.

This was either a very good thing, or a very bad thing.

And all Inuyasha could do was hope that it was a good thing.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome looked down at the ground beneath them.

Naraku was looking around for them, at the same time breathing pretty hard.

Inutashio was taking on Koga. From what Kagome could tell about Koga, he was a fast demon, and Inutashio being as badly injured as he was, was having difficulty keeping up.

Sesshomaru was fighting Yura, but sadly losing. It wasn't that he didn't have the strength or that he was injured badly, it was just that he couldn't see the hair until it was too late.

Mushen was taking on Kagura. Kagura was the demon of the wind, or at least that's what Kagome made her out to be, and she controlled the wind. Mushen was having trouble standing and dodging Kagura's attacks, making it almost impossible to hit Kagura with an attack, but he did every once in a while.

Mauden was fighting Kanna. Kanna could suck your soul out. But if you broke the mirror she's harmless. It's breaking the mirror that's the hard part.

And she and Inuyasha were up against Naraku. She didn't know much about him, all she knew was that he was the boss and that he wanted Pride, so much that he was willing to kill.

That scared Kagome.

She knew that if she didn't want anyone else to die that she had to get rid of him fast.

Especially now that she pissed him off.

-+-+--+-+-+

Wednesday, Halloween, the day I told you I would update and here I am. I must say, (quickly because I'm grounded from the internet) that I made all my stories at least 1,000 words, if not more. And I tried to make the chapters more enjoyable to read. And I've been up since 3am writing so you better like them. Or lie. Either way. I got to go. Still got to type my special. (Since I'm grounded from the Internet I didn't get to see who updated, but if you did, thank you) Till Next Time…


	13. Chapter 13: let's get it started

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome took a deep breath as she tried to clear her head. She had to come up with an idea, like, now!

_All right Kagome, focus!' _she thought. _'Start with the basics.' _Now if only she knew what those were. _'Start will the obvious things.' _she said, getting irritated with herself. _'Oh great, I'm going crazy too. What else could go wrong on this lovely day?' _She thought.

Not wanting to argue with herself anymore she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then reopened her eyes and looked back down at the fighting.

Inutashio would need help fighting Koga, she noted.

Sesshomaru needed a whole new opponent, still not being able to see Yura's attacks until it was too late.

Mushen was doing worse then the last time she saw him. Kagura was up on a feather, a few feet off the ground, so Mushen couldn't attack her with his fists, but that didn't stop Kagura from throwing her attacks at him.

Mauden was just barely standing. It looked as if Kanna was about to suck his soul but he was still standing and by the look on his face, he wasn't about to have his soul sucked away any time soon.

"Uh, Kagome. I don't mean to interrupt but we're in a serious problem and we kind of need your plan, like, now." Inuyasha said, gaining Kagome's attention.

"Uh, yeah, ok. Well, we need to make some adjustments." Kagome paused, waiting to see if Inuyasha would say anything and when he didn't she sat down on the tree branch, ever so carefully, and looked up at him. "They way everyone's fighting they'll all be dead by sun down."

Inuyasha looked up at the sky and realized that the sky was turning a shade of pink, sundown wouldn't be that long.

"Sesshomaru can't fight Yura, he can't see her attacks. Sesshomaru needs to be fighting Kagura and Mushen should be fighting Yura. Mushen will be able to see Yura's attacks with his spiritual powers and Sesshomaru will be able to attack Kagura, no matter how high she's up."

Inuyasha looked down at the battle scene below and realized she's right. Not the 'dead by sundown' part, even though that was a possibility, but the fighting part.

"And if grandpa was fighting Koga he could use his spiritual powers to slow him down. And if Inutashio fought Kanna, well, I don't like those odds. If grandpa couldn't win I don't think an injured demon could. Our best bet would be if I fought her, but that would leave you, Inutashio, and Naraku. And you can't fight him."

"I'll hold him off while you fight Kanna and dad can get our moms free and stand over them, Sango, Miroku, and Sota."

Kagome nodded her head, but she still didn't like it. Naraku was dangerous, and if he got bored, she was afraid, he'd finish Inuyasha off. _'He can take care off himself Kagome. He'll be fine. Besides what other choice do you have?' _

She bit her lip as she nodded her head ok. "But first we have to fix the pairings. Here's the plan-"

-+-+-+-+-+

Naraku growled as he whirled around, looking up in the trees.

He couldn't sense anything, the blood from the 'hostages' not to mention his own, were overpowering his sense of smell.

His eyes weren't that good and he couldn't hear anything besides the sound of clashing metal and the whooshing of the wind.

15 years, he's waited for 15 years for this moment and here he was, and he lost the girl!

His temper grew and he was about to explode when Kagome and Inuyasha dropped from a tree that he had inspected thousands of times.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome took a deep breath when she felt Naraku's eyes land on her. But she kept walking as if she forgot he was there. As soon as they were on the edge of the fighting she snapped her fingers.

Nothing happened.

She felt a little disappointed. After all, Naraku snapped his fingers and everyone stopped everything to look at him, but when she did it she got nothing. "

Hey." she said.

Still nothing.

"HEY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, stopping the fighting all together.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to stand here forever." she said.

Everyone just watched her as she walked into their battle area. She motioned for Sesshomaru, Inutashio, Mushen, and Mauden, to come over. They exchanged funny looks but walked behind her to stand by Inuyasha.

"What are you trying to do?" Naraku yelled, take slow steps toward her. He snapped his fingers and his demons were suddenly at his side.

Kagome ignored the jealously that stabbed at her stomach and answered, "Oh, you'll see."

She then turned into the little circle they formed and started going over everything as quickly as she could. Inutashio, though, wasn't pleased.

"Kagome, you can't just tell me to watch over the women while a fights going on right before my eyes."

"Well then I suggest that you take everyone inside or close your eyes, because that's what you're going to do." she said, as if she was the mom telling her son to go clean his room.

"And why should I listen to you?" he asked, outraged.

"Because she's in charge." Mauden said sternly, placing a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder.

"She's only 15."

"And she holds Pride, making her the boss." Mushen added.

Inutashio just grumbled something under his breath and looked away.

"Good Luck." Kagome said, turning around to see that the demons had taken on a knew formation.

They were all spread apart in a line. Yura was on the left, then Koga, then Naraku, then Kagura, and finally Kanna. There was a good 10 feet apart and they were just standing there, waiting for them patiently.

Sesshomaru moved toward Kagura.

Then Mushen moved towards Yura.

Inutashio walked briskly over to the tree the women were tied to.

Mauden walked over to Koga.

When it was just her and Inuyasha, Kagome grabbed his arm, stood up on her tiptoes, and whispered, "Be careful." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and scurried over towards Kanna while Inuyasha took the final spot in front of Naraku.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ok. What did you think? Good? Bad? Even worth reviewing? I really need to know what you think. I need feedback. What do you think? What did I mess up on? What don't you understand? Well, that's it for this chapter. Thanks for those few who did review. Till Next Time…


	14. Chapter 14: MISTAKES!

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome took a deep breath as Kanna turned to face her. The last time that she went up against Kanna, she won, but it drained all her power. This time she had to come out, not only victorious, but with power.

"Hello Kagome," Kanna said in her chilling voice. "Remember me?"

Kagome just rolled her eyes as she eyed Kanna up and down. "How could I forget?" Kagome picked up a sword from the ground and held it in front of her.

_'Last time I got in the mirror and broke it coming out. Effective but it drained all my powers. And if I'm going to go up against Naraku I'm going to need them. So maybe if I could just get her to drop the mirror...' _Kagome thought.

She didn't know what Kanna was capable of doing, but she'd find out soon enough.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sesshomaru had eyed Kagura before jumping into battle, not waiting for small talk.

Kagura, he noticed, was very good. Not one demon had hit the other. Sesshomaru would use his sword to throw out all kinds of attacks, but Kagura dodged each one.

Kagura would throw out wind attacks, but Sesshomaru used his sword to deflect them.

They were almost equally matched.

Almost.

Kagura still had a secret hidden up her sleeve, but she really didn't want to use it, not yet anyway.

-+-+-+-+-+

Mushen was winning the fight against Yura. He could see all the hair and purify it before it attacked him. He even got in a few good hits with his green fists.

Yura, on her part, was out of breath, and she looked like hell. Her arm, leg, and rib, hurt like hell from where he punched her, her head was starting to spin, and her hair was starting to lose it's deadly abilities.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Mauden was having a hard time keeping up with Koga.

Koga was to fast.

He tried a few times to slow him down, but his spiritual powers were dwindling down, and soon he wouldn't have much.

And if that were to happen, he'd be a sitting duck until his powers came back. And that alone could take hours, maybe even days.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha wasn't doing well. At the rate Naraku was going, not only would he be dead, but Kagome too. And then, Naraku'd do something and then rule the world. How fun.

Inuyasha was just dodging attacks at this point.

Naraku was throwing daggers coated in a black substance, that Inuyasha knew for a fact hurt. And occasionally Naraku would throw some magic attack that turned into the shape of a small black ball. The ball had never actually hit him, but it had come close, many times.

Inuyasha just had to hope that Kagome finished Kanna off quickly, so she could get out of here.

There was no way that he was going to let Kagome fight Naraku when he could only just dodge his attacks. Inuyasha stole a look over toward Kagome and Kanna. It looked like they were just standing there but Inuyasha could see that Kanna was doing something behind her back with one of her hand, that wasn't holding up a small silver mirror.

Inuyasha didn't have time to get a good look though, Naraku was to unpredictable, and mad, to be left unwatched for to long. Inuyasha turned back to looking at Naraku just in time to avoid another black ball. Inuyasha's gaze followed the black ball as it zoomed past him.

It flew through the air for a few more moments before disappearing into thin air. He jerked his gaze back to Naraku and dodged some more daggers.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kanna smiled.

Her spell was complete.

"All right Kagome, let us begin." She said, causing shivers to run up and down Kagome's arms.

Kagome held the sword tighter in her hands and waited for Kanna to make the first move. Mistake! Kanna brought her right hand from behind her back and floating about 2 inches from her hand was a black ball. The ball was rather big, but it was still small enough for Kanna to keep up in the air.

Kagome loosened her hold on the sword as she stared at the ball.

The next thing she knew Kanna threw the ball up in the air above Kagome's head and everything went dark.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagura dodged yet another one of Sesshomaru's attack and threw another one of hers.

She was getting tired of this game.

She looked over at Kanna, catching her gaze, and Kanna gave one nod of her head before turning her attention back to Kagome.

Kagura turned around to face Sesshomaru, not even trying to hide her smirk.

The battle was over. And they had won.

Kagura held the fan that was in her right hand up to her face.

She closed her eyes, focusing her power into her fan, before snapping her eyes open. She moved her hand gracefully around in the air and with one sudden movement snapped her fan shut and pointed it towards Sesshomaru.

Suddenly a violent wind erupted from the fan and shot towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru held his sword up, to block the wind, like he had so many times before, but the wind went around the sword and shot straight into his back.

The force knocked him to his feet, and he couldn't get up.

Kagura smiled and moved her fan up, causing Sesshomaru to move up to.

Her smirk never left her face as she dragged her fan all through the air, dragging Sesshomaru too. "If you're wondering, that was my special attack, Wind Puppet. You can't break free from my hold on you. The wind is now inside you, and it's not going anywhere until I remove it."

Sesshomaru glared at Kagura but hid his emotions well. Anger, there was a lot of anger, but there was also a tiny hint of fear.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Naraku looked over towards Kagura and caught her gaze.

She wiggled her eyebrows and gave a nod, and turned back around to look at her opponent.

Naraku looked back towards Inuyasha and sighed. "Well as fun as this has been it's time to end this game."

And before Inuyasha could even reply Naraku shot enchanted ropes toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged the ropes that were heading for his hands and feet but one of the ropes grabbed him by the foot and jerked him to the ground. The others ropes grabbed his hands and leg, before he could get back up.

Inuyasha growled as he struggled to his feet. He used his claws to cut the ropes, but the moment his claws touched them they turned into nothing but smoke.

Inuyasha took this advantage to escape, but the ropes held him as tight as ever, even though they were still smoke.

He watched as they turned back into a solid then looked up at Naraku and growled.

He couldn't escape.

But that didn't mean he wasn't gonna try.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Koga looked over at Naraku and caught his gaze almost instantly.

Naraku gave him a curt nod and turned back to Inuyasha, who was still trying to rip apart the magic ropes.

Koga turned back to Mauden and started to run in a circle around him. He kept running, occasionally ducking out of the line of fire of a sutra or a spell, and ran faster.

Eventually a small tornado took Koga's place and kept going in a circle around Mauden. The tornado didn't get any closer or suck anything up. It just kept Mauden imprisoned.

Mauden, figuring this out quickly, threw a few sutras and spells, waiting for a hole in the tornado. Not getting one he walked over to the wall of wind and touched it, regretting it almost instantly.

The touch threw him back into the opposite side of the tornado, making him crash into that wall. Then that wall threw him and he landed face first into the ground.

Mauden struggled to feet and started looking around, looking for some kind of escape.

He didn't find one. He was trapped.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Yura looked over at Koga and caught his conceited little smile and a few over excited nods. Yura stole a glance at the others.

Kagome was looking around, blindly, afraid.

Sesshomaru was flying from tree trunk to tree trunk.

Inuyasha was clawing at the magical ropes.

Mauden was looking around the tornado frantically.

And Inutashio had taken the others back to the house, like Kagome had told him to.

Yura looked back over at Mushen and smiled.

She moved her fingers around hastily and gathered the hair into a big fur ball. She levitated it over his head and sent it crashing down on him.

The hair ate him up quickly and soon his head popped out of the top of the ball. His hands were beside his head and a slightly dazed look in his eyes. He tried to cut the ball with his spiritual powers but he couldn't move.

"Pay back's a bitch." Yura said with a smile on her face.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

I'll end it there. Surprised? The bad guys are winning. Thanks to the reviews that I got, if I got any. I can't remember anymore. I'm sorry. It's just been a bad week. Long story short the boy I'm practically in love with (who is also one of my best friends) likes another girl. That's okay though, because if he did like me back things would get all weird between us. So yeah, whatever. Review, okay? Till Next Time…


	15. Chapter 15: monkey can't see?

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome looked around but she couldn't see anything, it was all black. But she knew she wasn't unconscious or in that oblivion that she was before because she could hear everything going on beside her and she could feel the sword in her hands.

"Not so powerful now are you?" Kanna asked in a chilling voice.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked, whirling around, trying to find a spec of light.

"It's a spell. You can't see anything."

Kagome tried to hide the fear that was welling up in the pit of her stomach but she was failing, miserably.

Kanna just smirked. She walked around Kagome in a circle and gripped her mirror tighter. "Scared?" she asked in a taunting voice.

Kagome whipped her head around, trying to see Kanna, but she didn't see a thing. "Are you going to kill me now?" she asked.

Kanna smiled and walked closer to Kagome. "No, but when I get done you you'll wish you were died."

Kagome shuttered as she felt the breath run down her spine. She quickly gathered her courage and swung her sword around, surprising Kanna.

Kanna ducked but Kagome had gotten her shoulder and some of her hair. Kanna jumped back and focused her mirror in front of Kagome. "You'll pay big time for that!" she cried, losing her calm exterior.

She put her mirror into its bag and took out her sword.

She knew that if she used her mirror Kagome would just break free, shattering her mirror along with it, and the spell that she put on her would more then likely break along with it.

_'I just have to get her tied up before the spell breaks.' _Kanna thought.

Kanna was a skilled sorceress but keeping a spell on Kagome when Pride was doing it's best to break it wasn't easy, even though Pride was greatly weakened. Infact, most sorceresses wouldn't be able to cast a simple spell on Kagome. So the fact that Kanna could cast a very complicated spell on Kagome was a miracle.

Kanna started to charge at Kagome and slashed at her. Kagome, helpless, braced her sword, hoping for the best.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagura smiled viciously. "How fun," she said, moving her fan around causing Sesshomaru to move along with it. "I have my very own doll."

Sesshomaru growled as he struggled to get away. But to no avail, the magic Kagura put on him was too strong. All he could do was hope that Kagura would make a mistake, any mistake, and that would be his chance. But so far the wind sorceress wasn't making a mistake.

_'I can't believe that I, being the powerful demon I am, can't escape a pathetic spell.' _He thought, dismayed. He looked Kagura up and down, trying to find some kind of weakness.

He knew he wouldn't find anything, but it was better then just hanging around.

Sesshomaru eyed her fan that she held in her hand and wished for nothing more then to break it into small, tiny pieces.

"Dance doll, dance!" Kagura commanded.

She sent him flying into a near by tree and watched his calm face. He wasn't showing any sign of pain, taking all the enjoyment out of Kagura's game.

She growled and had him slam into another tree before coming face first into the ground. Not a single ounce of pain, nothing.

_'__Well what did you expect? He's a powerful demon. It's not going to hurt get thrown into a lousy tree.' _Kagura thought sadly. She shrugged and continued to send him from tree to tree.

_'It may not hurt, but it's still fun.' _She thought as he crashed into the tree, again.

Kagura smiled as a grunt escaped his mouth. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to signalize that he felt what was going on.

"Not so tough now are we?" she asked, venom spewing from her every words.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Koga was getting rather bored watching the old man.

He was looking around for some kind of unseen escape. He wasn't pleading for his life or bargaining, he was looking at the walls.

"There's no way out old man so just give it up." Koga yelled.

Mauden looked as if he didn't hear what Koga said over the tornado, but he did. But he wouldn't accept defeat! There was absolutely no way he would give up.

He had been waiting for this battle all his life and he'd be damned if he gave up because of a wolf demon. He remembered training with Mushen after they figured out that Kagome had Pride within her. He had trained for 15 years and this was the day.

But there was nothing he could do. As much as he hated to admit it, it was true; he could only hope that the tornado died down, and soon, very soon.

He looked over at Kagome and saw that she looked absolutely terrified. He could understand her being terrified, facing demons at the age of 15, was a pretty scary thing, but he couldn't figure out why she was facing a tree instead of Kanna.

We watched silently, thinking that it was all part of some strategy, but when Kanna stuck her sword into Kagome's shoulder his heart stopped. _'What is that girl doing?' _he wondered.

He saw Kagome spin around and he saw that her eyes were purely clouded by blackness.

Mauden looked closer and saw that Kanna was pulling Kagome up by her hair and she held a sword to her throat. He watched as Kanna said something to Kagome then watched as Kagome kicked, blindly, and hit Kanna in the stomach.

He didn't know what his granddaughter was doing but he couldn't do anything about it.

His voice would be lost behind the noise of the tornado and the battle going on. And he couldn't get out of this hole. He could only hope that everything turns out ok.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Yura smiled as Mushen tried to escape but he couldn't move an inch. The hairball was too tight.

He tried focusing all his powers on his stomach, to break the core of the ball, but it didn't work. If anything it only hurt him, not to mention wasted his power.

Yura sat down on the ground and placed her elbow on her knee and placed her head onto her hand. "Your, my dear old man, are very, very, boring." Yura said.

She used her other hand and swung it to the left, dragging the hairball to follow.

Kagura had taught her how to do this, though she used hair and her sister doesn't, but Yura rarely ever uses it.

Usually her victims get them selves killed before she has a chance. They'd either walk into a very sharp piece of hair and get decapitated, or they got their limbs pulled off and die off blood loss. But it's not her fault.

She warns them not to struggle when she has a hold of them by their feet and hands. But they never listen to her, they struggle, they cry in pain as their limbs are pulled off, and their body goes crashing towards the ground, they hit the ground, and bleed to death.

She sighed and continued to roll the ball around. _'I guess I'm not the type of demon who likes to play with their food.' _She thought, bored.

But nonetheless she kept rolling the ball around. She watched with bored eyes, waiting for Naraku to stop this silly game, so they could get Pride, leave, and take over the world.

_'When you eat to much you don't get dessert.' _She thought to herself, repeating the words she heard mothers say to their children all the time. _'And now I finally get what it means.'_

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Naraku smiled as he looked around at his demon workers. Everything was going great!

They had everyone captured; they were going to get Pride, not to mention that they were finally going to rule the world.

He walked up to Inuyasha who was still working vigorously at trying to untie himself from the smoke ropes.

"No luck?" Naraku asked tauntingly. Inuyasha growled and tried to slash Naraku with his claws but the ropes restricted him. He growled and looked down at the ropes in annoyance.

"Let me go or I swear I'll kill you." Inuyasha hissed.

Naraku smirked and rubbed Inuyasha on the head, like a dog. "Very funny dog. But you don't stand a chance in hell against me."

Inuyasha growled and tried to claw Naraku again, but the ropes wouldn't let him. Naraku laughed and walked away, towards Kagome and Kanna.

_'Oh shit!' _Inuyasha thought. There was no way Kagome could take on Kanna and Naraku.

"Uh, wait." Inuyasha called, trying to get to his feet but couldn't. Naraku turned back around.

"Come back here, I want to tell you something." Inuyasha said, thinking on his feet.

Naraku normally wouldn't oblige to someone else's orders, but he was in a good mood. He walked over to him and bent down so they were at eye level. Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked at Naraku.

"How's your day?" he asked, not having anything else.

"Excellent, yours?"

"It's been better." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Really? I hope your day looks up. But I have to go now. I have to get Pride, join it with the other medallions, then kill your girlfriend." Naraku got up, and as much as Inuyasha would have liked to kill him he called,

"Wait, I have a question!"

Naraku growled but turned around anyway.

"Why are they called medallions if they're balls?" Inuyasha asked.

Naraku opened his mouth to speak, but it couldn't think of what to say. _'Why are they called medallions?' _he thought.

Inuyasha waited patiently as Naraku thought. '_Idiot' _he thought.

Naraku looked back down and smiled, a pretty disturbing smile. "They just are." Naraku walked away, again, so Inuyasha called him back.

"Not this time!" Naraku said, continuing his walk towards Kagome.

_'Oh Shit!'_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Done. Hope you liked please review. And thanks to my reviewers. I really appreciate it. It makes my horrible week a tiny bity better. Till Next Time…


	16. Chapter 16: monkey can't do!

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome whirled around, panicking. She couldn't see, she was being attacked, and all the yells weren't helping.

_'Hey Pride! I know you can hear me! They're after you so unless you start helping me you're there's!' _Kagome threatened, as she took another blow.

She heard Naraku's evil laughter and shivered but kept trying to block Kanna's attacks.

_'I don't know what part I'm not making clear enough to you.' _She thought angrily as nothing happened. _'The 'help me' part or the 'or else' part.' _

She whirled around as Kanna hit her again. Kanna's sword hurt was only stinging; it wasn't drawing blood. That's really the only reason why Kagome wasn't passed out cold, or dead, in a pool of her own blood.

"So, mighty Kagome," Naraku teased as he got up close to her. "Do you surrender?"

Kagome's anger elevated but she held her tongue. She had no idea what was going on. Were they losing? Had they lost?

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Well you see we've all captured your men and now we're all waiting for you to make a decision. Them or Pride."

_'__Hear that Pride? If you don't do something, fast, I'll give you up.'_ Kagome thought again. Kagome waited for this big surge of power to run through her but nothing happened.

_'If you aren't helping me because it'll wound your Pride then I swear I'll destroy you!' _Kagome thought.

Why wasn't Pride helping her? It always had before.

"Well?" Naraku asked.

"I'll tell you what." Kagome said. "If you have Kanna take this spell off me, then I'll consider handing Pride over to you."

Kagome heard Naraku laugh and she felt her anger rise to an almost uncontrollable amount but she still held her tongue. She had no idea what was happening and she didn't dare risk anybody else's life.

"Sorry. No deal." Naraku said, looking over at Kanna.

"Then I'm sorry to tell you that you're not getting Pride."

Naraku's amusement fled away from him quickly as he saw the girl was serious. "How do you, a 16-year-old girl, expect to defeat me, a demon with so many powers I could kill everyone in this vicinity in a blink of an eye."

"Well…I planned on starting by doing this." She yelled as she raised her sword and brought it down on him. He moved out of the way but she still got a good chunk of his arm.

"You little bitch!" he yelled, grabbing her throat. She gasped and he lifted her off the ground. "Hand over Pride before someone else gets hurt!"

"As I said before, my eye sight for Pride."

Naraku growled and threw Kagome into the trunk of a tree. She gasped as she made impact but held back her yell.

_'__Please Pride! I really need some help!' _Kagome thought.

She heard Naraku storm toward her and she tried to move but she couldn't. Then she started seeing flashes of color. She blinked her eyes and saw that she could see again.

She smiled and quickly thought of a plan. It was a plan with many 'what ifs' but it got everyone free and Naraku and the other demons gone. And with Naraku storming towards her she didn't have time to come up with another plan.

She made a move to get up but found that she couldn't. Her eyes darted over to Kanna immediately, but Kanna wasn't chanting anything and she wasn't holding up her mirror. She was just standing by, watching the show.

Kagome then looked at Naraku and saw that he was so very close now. Kagome mentally cursed and tried harder to move but still wasn't able to.

"What have you to say now?" Naraku asked, not noticing that she could see.

"I say that you are a filthy pig you deserves to rot in hell for the rest of eternity." She hissed before she realized what she said. Naraku seemed mad, no pissed, and raised his hand and brought it down on her cheek.

Kagome let out a gasp of pain and her whole body went rigid. Kagome's eyes became filled with pink and soon her whole body was glowing. All at once everything broke.

Kagura's spell on Sesshomaru, Koga's tornado surrounding Mauden, Naraku's spoke roped binding Inuyasha, and Yura's ball of hair that surrounded Mushen. They all landed to the ground with a thud and a small pink ball engulfed each one.

Yura, Koga, Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku all watched in shock at what the girl was doing. Soon the pink glow that was engulfing her grew and engulfed the whole battle area, including the demons.

Then there was a sudden sensation that hit the demons full force. It was like they were being struck by lightning a million times. But Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Mauden, and Mushen couldn't feel a thing within the pink orbs. But watching all the blinding flashes and the horrified looks on the demon's faces was enough.

Then the orb grew smaller until it was only engulfing Kagome. The demon's fell to the ground. They looked at Kagome and saw that she was getting up. She looked normal again but there was still a pink glow emitting off of her.

"I change my mind." She said. She stopped trying to get up, the pain being too much, and instead sat down and leaved against the tree.

"I'll get my eye sight back on my own and I'll keep Pride."

A stabbing pain shot through her ribs and she winced.

"Now leave before one of you gets hurt."

Kagome saw Kagura and Yura look at each other, liking the idea. Koga looked like he wanted to kill Kagome. Kanna looked at her with respect in her eyes. And Naraku looked pissed beyond hell.

"You got lucky this time Kagome." He said. He then shot Inuyasha, Mauden, Mushen, and Sesshomaru, who were all still wrapped in a pink ball, and back to Kagome. "But you won't be next time. That I can promise you."

He looked behind him and gave them a nod and they disappeared leaving clouds of smoke. He snapped his fingers and disappeared a long with them, leaving Kagome, almost dead, and the others, still trapped in the ball.

As soon as Kagome was sure they were gone she let the protective balls down and fell against the tree.

_'Thanks Pride!' _she thought as she faded away into the darkness. _'I knew you'd come through for me.'_

-+-+-+-+-+

Done! As is the battle. I thought it was time to finish it. Good chapter? Well prepare yourself for the next chapter. You'll get some un-predicted reactions. That's all I'll say. Thanks for my reviewers. Keep on reviewing! Till Next Time…


	17. Chapter 17: the end of so many things

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing over to her as soon as he could. He ran to her side as fast as he could and saw her.

Her eyes were dead as they were still a bit open. Her chest barely moved up in down, scaring Inuyasha.

"Kagome, speak to me Kagome."

Kagome, for her part, tried to open her mouth but words couldn't come out. Then a blinding pain shot through her whole body, like she was being electrocuted. She tried to yell, scream, and call for Inuyasha, but she couldn't say a thing. She was just slipping farther and farther into the darkness. Tears slid down her face as she closed her eyes, the darkness slowly overtaking her.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Naraku yelled out in pain. The pain he was feeling earlier was gone, but his ego was wounded.

Koga had made almost a full recovery, a long with Kanna, but Kagura and Yura were still trying to heal from Kagome's power attack.

"What's your next plan of action?" Koga asked, slowly standing up.

Naraku breathed in deep, careful, breaths, trying to calm himself. "Nothing, this time we watch and wait. The opportunity will show itself in due time." Kanna nodded, agreeing with what he had said, but Koga looked infuriated.

"What, are you crazy? She's barely alive, they're barely alive. Why would you give them time to heal again?"

"Because if you hadn't noticed we barely made it out alive. Sure we're fine now, but another attack like that, and we could have been killed."

"What are you talking about? Sure it hurt, but how could such an attack kill you?"

"Simple. I used too much of my power, keeping that damn hanyou tied up, then protecting myself from the power. And I didn't use bring these along with me." He held up a necklace chain, which held 6 different colored balls.

An orange ball, a blue ball, a purple ball, a green ball, a red ball, and a yellow ball.

"I've relied so much on them lately that I forgot what I could do." Koga smiled an evil smile and nodded.

"I was wondering why you weren't doing any powerful moves." Koga said.

Kagura got to her feet and helped her sister up. "So all we do is watch?"

"Yes."

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Mauden, Mushen, and Sesshomaru made their way over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Calm down son." Mushen said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "After doing a move like that she's just healing. Bring her into the house and she should be awake by then."

"But why is she crying?" he asked, picking her up bridal style.

"She wasn't ready to use that power. It worked wonderfully but now she's feeling it."

Inuyasha looked down sadly at Kagome but walked to the house. _'She'll wake up soon. So just relax. She'll be fine.' _

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome looked down into the blackness and saw a glow of pink. She walked hesitantly towards it, all the while feeling better.

"Hello…" Kagome called as the light became bigger.

Soon the light overtook her and she couldn't feel anything anymore.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sesshomaru opened up the door for his brother and followed him in.

"Kagome!" Inutashio cried at once.

He was the only one standing. The women were lying down on the couch, though they weren't unconscious. Sango was sitting stiffly in a chair. Miroku and Sota weren't in the room.

Inuyasha laid Kagome down on another couch and soon Inutashio and Sango surrounded her. I

nuyasha watched as the women tried to get up but failed.

Mauden took a seat in a kitchen chair and closed his eyes, exhausted.

Mushen leaned his back against the wall and slid down it until he fell to the floor.

Sesshomaru took a seat by his mother.

Inuyasha stayed beside Kagome waiting for her to wake up.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome looked around as the black turned into pink then into white. She felt a tingling sensation and felt as the wounds she had got disappear. Then she saw black again, but this time she could feel her body. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at everyone.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, squeezing her hand.

She tried to squeeze back but failed. She slowly sat up and looked around.

Sesshomaru looked okay, the only thing that looked damaged was his ego.

Mauden looked ok as well, just a little shaken up and tired.

Mushen had a few cuts all along his body, but he was alive.

Inuyasha had marks around his wrists and that looked like they really hurt but he looked okay. Kagome sighed a breath of relief, everyone was ok.

"Did you kill them?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked over at her and saw that she looked horrible. Her eyes looked dead and her face was stained with tears. But Kagome knew, deep inside her, was the real Sango. But right now it was a Sango that wanted blood that was showing herself.

"No." Kagome said, shaking her head.

"And just why the hell not?" Sango practically yelled.

"Because we were screwed. If they didn't leave then we all would have been dead." Kagome said, calmly.

"Are you saying you just let them get away?"

"Well…yeah. Sango there was no way that we could."

"They were lying on the ground, weak." Sesshomaru said, angry with Kagome also.

"And you just let them get away?" Sango cried, disgust evident in her voice.

"We were just as weak." Kagome said, looking over at Sesshomaru.

"Speak for yourself, I could have taken them."

"That's rich, coming from the man who couldn't even get out of a little spell." Sesshomaru growled warningly but Kagome pushed it aside. "You were her little puppet boy and you know it."

Sesshomaru stood up, obviously wanting to attack Kagome, but thought better of it and sat back down.

"Damn it Kagome. My parent's are dead because of you and you just let the monsters go free."

"Whoa, hold it. It's not my fault that they're dead."

"Like hell it isn't. He warned you to just hand over Pride. But you wouldn't. And because of you they're dead."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but words wouldn't come out. "Its not my fault." She said, looking down at her lap.

"Like hell it isn't."

Kagome looked around at someone, anyone, for help but no one would meet her eyes. Sesshomaru looked pissed. Her mom looked up at the ceiling. Izayio looked over at Sesshomaru. Inutashio was staring at his feet. Mauden was looking sadly at Sango. Mushen was looking at his hands. Even Inuyasha, he was looking at his and Kagome's hand, which he was still holding.

_'__They think it's my fault.' _Kagome thought sadly.

She felt tears sting her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Not in front of them. She jerked her hand out of Inuyasha's and stood up, ignoring the way she felt instantly dizzy.

She walked out of the room and walked up the stairs.

Sango looked down at everyone and walked away, following the way Kagome did, but she was heading to Miroku and Sota's room.

Inutashio walked into the kitchen, to make dinner. No one was hungry, and he doubted that anyone would be, but it would help take his mind off things.

The women just continued to lie on the couch, wordlessly.

Mauden got up, wanting fresh air. Mushen got up and went with Mauden.

Sesshomaru got up and stormed to his room.

Inuyasha stood up and walked around slowly, trying to find Kagome.

He knew it wasn't her fault, but it was just easier to blame someone. And she had been the cause. If she didn't have Pride then Sango's parents would still be alive.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome entered Inuyasha's room and instantly went to a box on his dresser. She opened the box and sure enough, smiling up at her was a ring.

It was silver with small pink crystals embedded into the band.

Inuyasha had given her the ring for her birthday. She slipped it onto her right index finger and left the room. She went to the library and sat down at a table. She grabbed the closest book and opened it up, but she didn't read a thing.

Was it really her fault? Did everyone think it was her fault?

She laid her head against her hands and closed her eyes. Could things get worse?

_'Yeah, Inuyasha thinks you're a killer.' _She sighed and let the tears she was suppressing fall down her face.

"Kagome?" someone called.

Kagome looked up and say Inuyasha. She quickly wiped away her tears and looked over at him. He looked strong but inside he was confused. She just knew it.

"Kagome…"

"You don't trust me anymore." Kagome said, cutting him off.

"That's not…"

"I can't me with someone who doesn't trust me."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open. "Kagome…"

"I'm sorry." She said.

She got up, not wanting to be near him anymore. And was about to leave when the ring caught her eyes. She smiled sadly down at the ring. She loved it with all her heart, just like she loved him.

She slipped the ring off her finger and set it down on the table. Then she walked past a dumbfounded Inuyasha and out the door. Inuyasha just stood there, wondering what had just happened?

_'You just lost the girl of your dreams.' _A voice said inside his head.

He looked at the table and took stepped over to the ring. He picked it up gently, as if it would break, and looked down at it. Then he gently set it back down and walked out the opposite way Kagome did.

-+-+-+-+-+

Don't be mad. Sure everyone hates/blames Kagome but it'll get better. And it certainly could get worse. And I got a review asking what the saying '_When you eat to much you don't get dessert'_ means. It means that if Naraku keeps playing around then they're not going to get Pride. Make sense? Till Next Time…


	18. Chapter 18: a true friend

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome sighed as she rested her head against the cold window. She was sore, all over, she had a major headache, moving hurt like hell, not to mention that her heart was cut into little tiny pieces and stepped on.

How was this her fault? How was she supposed to stop Naraku from killing Sango's parents? She was unconscious after all. So why the hell was Sango blaming her?

It wasn't her fault. Kagome sighed. No matter what she said or thought, the fact still remains; everyone thought it was her fault.

"So what do you do when the whole world is against you and you still have to protect it?"

Why was her life so screwed up? She sighed and rubbed her head. She needed aspirin. But she didn't want to move. She wanted to crawl under a hole and die.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sango wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes.

Damn Kagome! It's all her fault. Everyone thinks so. Everyone. If it weren't for Kagome then her parents would still be alive.

"Why did you just stand there?" she asked suddenly. "You could have fought back. You should have fought back." But who was she talking to? Her parents or herself?

"Sango?" Miroku asked quietly.

Sango looked down quickly at Miroku and smiled. He was finally waking up. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Headache. Are you ok?" he asked, sitting up.

Sango stayed quiet. Was she all right?

"Listen Sango, I'm sorry about your parents. You should probably lie down and get some sleep. How's everyone else?"

"Everyone's fine. A few cuts and bruises." Sango said.

"So are the demon's dead?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"No. Kagome let them go."

"What, why?" Miroku asked.

"Because she's a stupid bitch."

Miroku looked over at Sango surprised. "What are you talking about Sango? She's your best friend."

Sango shook her head. "She's the reason my parent's are dead. And she just let the murders get away."

"Don't say that!" Miroku cried. "If it wasn't for her then we'd all be dead."

"Miroku are you crazy? It's all her fault. Everyone agreed."

"What do you mean everyone?"

"Everyone. Inutashio, her mom, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, her grandpa, your grandpa, everyone."

Miroku let out a frustrated sigh and got out of the bed. He marched over to the door and opened it. Sango's voice stopped him from leaving the room though.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I have to go find Kagome and make sure she's ok."

"What? Miroku you've got to be kidding. I need you."

"No Sango, you need to sleep and calm down. Kagome needs me."

"I'm your girlfriend! How can you leave me to go to that bitch?"

"That 'bitch' just so happens to be one of my best friends. So watch your mouth." He said. "And you're not my girlfriend. My girlfriend was a sweet, caring, sensitive girl. I don't know who you are but you're defiantly not her." With that he left the room.

Sango stood there, fuming. Suddenly she screamed out a frustrated sigh and marched out of the room. She didn't need him or Kagome and she didn't need anyone. Especially when she had everyone else.

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha walked around the hallways aimlessly.

He didn't feel anything. He didn't feel the pain that used to stab at his heart. He didn't feel the pain in his body from the battle. He didn't feel the headache that he had. He didn't feel the floor beneath him. He was just there.

Kagome broke up with him and he just let her walk away. What was he thinking? Was he thinking? Why wasn't he thinking?

He remembered first asking her out. That had been the hardest thing, ever. He didn't know if she liked him and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But if he didn't ask then he would explode.

Finally he built up enough courage to ask her after school and she laughed. His face turned red with embarrassment and he told her to forget it. He felt so stupid and hurt. He just wanted to die. But Kagome quickly explained that she wasn't laughing at him. She was laughing at herself. "I like you too Inuyasha, a lot. It's just that, I was laughing because, well I told Sango today that they only way a guy like you would ever like a girl like me would be if you got amnesia and thought I was a super model. I guess that's not really all that funny though. I'm sorry for laughing." She had said quickly looking down at her feet. Her cheeks were as red as his had been. He laughed, causing her to look up and she started laughing too.

It had been a…weird day. He had promised himself that he wouldn't mess this up. And now look at him. All because he didn't trust her. But he did trust her. Didn't he? It wasn't her fault that Sango's parents died. Was it?

"Inuyasha!" someone called, breaking his train of thought.

He looked up and saw Miroku marching over to him. He pushed his thought to the back of his mind and approached Miroku. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me." Miroku said, waving off his concern. "Please tell me what Sango said isn't true."

Inuyasha sighed. "What did Sango say?"

"That everyone was blaming Kagome for the deaths of her parents."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his shoes.

"Oh no. Inuyasha please tell me that you didn't blame her too."

Inuyasha didn't say anything; he just kept looking at the very interesting floor.

"Inuyasha! She's your girlfriend. How could you think such a thing?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Inuyasha whispered. He felt…strange. Did that just come from his mouth?

"You broke up with her? Inuyasha you stupid…it's not really her fault."

"She broke up with me." Inuyasha said, keeping his eyes down at the floor. He didn't want to see Miroku.

_'At least someone's sticking up for her.' _He thought sadly. That was supposed to be him. Both of them. But instead it was just Miroku protecting Kagome from the world. So not only was he a bad boyfriend but a bad friend too.

"Where is she?" he asked, sighing.

"I don't know." Inuyasha whispered truthfully.

"Guess."

Inuyasha sighed and used his nose. "Library."

Miroku nodded his head and walked away from Inuyasha without another word. He made his way hurriedly to the library. He walked in and started to look around. She wasn't in the front part. He walked past a bookshelf and opened a door at the back of the library.

The room was dusty and dark. But there was a lot of room, even though it was cluttered, and a window. The sun wasn't coming in through it but it still gave the room a bit of light. Miroku walked over toward the window and sure enough sitting under the window was Kagome.

"It's not your fault." Miroku said.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "I know." She whispered.

Miroku smiled down at her and sat down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Why did you break up with Inuyasha?"

"Why aren't you with Sango?"

"Because she's wrong."

"Because Inuyasha didn't trust me."

A silence fell between them. Miroku stood up suddenly and helped Kagome up. He led her over to a corner and sat down at a table that had a chessboard lying on it. "Want to play?" he asked.

Kagome stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. Of course she didn't want to play at a time like this. But then she understood. "Sure." She said, sitting down opposite to him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Done. Have to go. Can't say anything else. Seriously scrunched on time. Till Next Time…


	19. Chapter 19: Headaches

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome sighed as Miroku took her rook.

Miroku was not only winning, but he was creaming her. He not only had both her rooks, but also her queen, both knights, 5 pawns, and one of her bishops. And all she had of his was a rook, two bishops, a knight, and 3 pawns.

She carelessly lifted her remaining bishop as far as it would go. She watched as Miroku bit his lip and studied the chess board. He lifted his Queen and moved it next to his rook and her queen. "Check mate." He chirped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I suck you rock. I get it." Kagome said sourly as she started to re-set the board.

Miroku laughed and helped Kagome. "You'll never win against Naraku if you can't beat me in chess."

"We just had the battle and you're already telling me what I have to work on. Aren't you supposed to wait a day or so before training?"

Miroku shrugged as he picked up one of his pawns and one of Kagome's. "I suppose but we don't know when he's going to strike again." He said, shuffling the two pawns in between his hands behind his back.

"Lousy excuse." Kagome said as Miroku brought his closed fists back in front of his body. She tapped his left hand and he opened it to reveal her pawn.

"You go first." He said, placing them back down.

Kagome bit her lip as she started to think of the perfect opening.

Chess was a strategy game, and if she wanted to defeat Naraku then she had to have a good strategy. Problem was she didn't. She could come up with a way to get Miroku into checkmate but then he'd do something that she hadn't counted on and then he turned the tables. Her problem was that she could only see 2 or 3 moves ahead, where as Miroku could look 10 to 15 moves ahead.

She finally decided to move her Queenside knight. Miroku pushed his lips side to side, making him look like a rabbit, and moved his pawn. Kagome sighed as she started to put her brain to work.

This was going to be a long game.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sango sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

What did Miroku mean? She wasn't any different then she was this morning. She was the same Sango. Though now she was parent-less, and she hated her best friend, and her boyfriend left her to be with the enemy.

The enemy? Kagome's the enemy? Well of course she is. She's the reason that her parent's are dead. Thus making her the enemy.

Sango walked into the guest room that she shared with Kagome and closed the door slightly behind her. She walked over to the dresser and looked at the pictures that decorated the top. There were a lot of them but only one caught her attention. It was the picture she and Kagome took at the beginning of the school year.

All she could see was the smile that was planted on Kagome's face. Not to mention the smile that was planted on her own face. Kagome was her best friend. Was being the key word in that sentence.

Sango reached out and flipped the picture down. Kagome wasn't her best friend, she wasn't even a friend. No, she was the enemy.

Sango sighed and lied down on her bed. She closed her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Everything was such a headache. Her eyes were so very tired and dry. Closing them was such a blessing though she felt no joy. How could she? Her parents were dead, because of her best friend. Her used to be best friend. Kagome wasn't her best friend anymore.

Sango sighed and turned on her side. She needed to think.

-+-+-+-+-+

Inutashio sighed as he watched the police move the bodies.

No one said anything. The police had already questioned them and Inutashio had settled on telling them that it was just some random demons that killed his friends.

The police moved the bodies into the van that would take the bodies to the mortuary. One police officer slammed the van's back door shut and signaled for the driver to take off.

The man walked over to Inutashio and said, "We'll catch who ever did this sir."

Inutashio smiled and nodded his head but he knew that they wouldn't. "Thank you so much."

The man nodded his head and got into his police car. His partner drove away as soon as the door was shut. Inutashio went inside and closed his eyes.

Everything was just…wow.

How had his life gotten so complicated?

_'What are you talking about?' _he asked himself as he walked into the kitchen. _'You've known about Kagome for 15 years. Kagome's life is the one that got complicated.' _

He stopped as he heard his own thoughts. Kagome's life was the complicated life around here, not his, not anybody else's, except maybe Sango.

Sure his long time friends had just died before his eyes but that didn't make his life complicated. It made Kagome's life even more complicated. Because not only was everyone blaming her but because she knew it was her fault.

And it was, but everyone just had to get over it. He nodded his head and walked around, trying to find everyone. He was going to fix things.

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha sighed as he walked around the hallways.

Kagome had done the right thing; he didn't deserve to be with her anymore.

No wait, she did the right thing because their relationship was over. Because he didn't want to be her boyfriend anymore.

He sighed as he stuck his hands deeper into his jeans.

He needed to make up his mind.

He didn't like her, but he did, but he had just broken up with her so that could be expected.

He didn't trust her, or maybe he was just so confused that he didn't know what to think, but after what happened that can only be expectable.

He didn't go after her, because he didn't like her, but he did.

He sighed, irritated. He was going around in circles!

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to see his father at the end of the hallway, motioning for him to come. Inuyasha did so obediently, not in the mood to argue.

"Family meeting." His father said. Inuyasha looked confused but he followed after his retreating father.

-+-+-+-+-+

Alright I'm done. I have to go though so I'll make this short. Thanks for reading, not to mention reviewing. And thanks for those of you who actually like this story. Maybe I'm just really stressed but I don't feel to good about this story. But then again it could just be stress. Till Next Time…


	20. Chapter 20: Taking Charge

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha sighed as he looked around the living room. Everybody was sitting around the room, excluding Kagome and Miroku, and no body said a word. It was like they were all a bunch of strangers. Inuyasha crossed his arms as his father finally stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Listen up everybody." He said in a commanding voice. "We need to forgive Kagome." He said bluntly.

"What!" Sango cried, voicing her opinion along with Sesshomaru and Izayio.

"Hear me out." Inutashio said quickly, raising his hands in the air.

When Sango crossed her arms and glared at him he decided to continue. "I was talking to the officer and he said that he was sorry for what happened and that he would find the demons who did this." He explained. "But I think we all know that he won't."

Sango removed her glare and placed it instead at the floor.

"I was walking in side and something hit me, what happened today wasn't a shock."

At this Sango gasped and returned her glare at Inutashio. Her parents' dying wasn't a shock? "What's that supposed to mean?" Sango cried, outraged.

"It means that I've known about Kagome for 15 years, as did your parents and all the other adults in this room. And we all knew that one-day demons would come for her. Yes, you three may not have know for as long," Inutashio, said to Inuyasha, Sango, and Sesshomaru. "But we all did. And yes, the demons were here because of Kagome, and yes, Kagome was the cause of your parent's death, we all knows this. And so does she. But she's trying to make up for it. I say we give her a second chance."

Sesshomaru seemed indifferent about the matter, Inuyasha seemed pleased, but Sango was still pissed. "No way. After what she did, I'm never forgiving her. She can rot in hell for all I care." Sango hissed.

"It's what your parents would have wanted." Inutashio said gently.

Sango looked at him shocked, before looking back at the ground.

"And you know it." He added.

Sango closed her eyes and sighed. If her parents would have wanted it then maybe…maybe…maybe she could give Kagome a second chance. Maybe.

Kagome's mom sighed, as Mauden laid a hand on hers. She wanted to believe that her daughter wasn't the cause for her friend's death, but it was hard. She knew she was supposed to protect and defend her daughter no matter what but what about Sota? He was lying down, unconscious, because of her.

Mauden closed his eyes and sighed. He and Mushen had been talking after the battle and had come to an understanding in such a confusing mess. It was indeed Kagome's fault.

She had Pride and she should have fought back. Even if she was unconscious, she could have used Pride to bring her back to consciousness.

Or should could have avoided the first attack altogether. Thus why it was her fault. She had unimaginable power and she didn't use it. And it wasn't that she didn't know how. It should have just come naturally.

Izayio was just shocked. Too shocked to even think. So when everybody said that it was Kagome's fault she just went with the flow. And now, she really did think it was Kagome's fault. But she was willingly to give her a second chance.

"So let's go find her." Inuyasha said, standing up.

Maybe this would convince her that he did trust her, and then they'd be a couple again. Somewhere in-between his fathers speech he had decided that him without Kagome was a bad thing, a really bad thing. So now he had to win her back.

"I'll give her a second chance, but I'm not moving. If she wants it then she can come here." Sango said sourly.

"Fine." Inutashio said, agreeing. "Kagome!" he shouted as loud as he could so that he would be heard. When he didn't hear anything he shouted again.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome sighed as she heard her name called. She and Miroku were still playing chess, and Miroku was still killing her.

"You don't have to go." He said, hearing it too.

"Yeah, I do." She said, giving him a small smile.

"I'll go for you." He said, getting up. "You don't need to be blamed for anything anymore."

Kagome smiled a slightly bigger smile and got up too. She touched his hand, causing him to stop and look at her. "I have to go. Will you come with me?" She asked.

"Of course." Was his easy reply.

Kagome nodded and smiled though it soon left her face as she heard her name being called, again. She led Miroku out of the back room in the library and they walked down the ling walk until they were in the living room.

Miroku inwardly sighed as he saw that everyone, except an unconscious Sota, was there.

"Yes?" she asked, no emotion in her voice.

Inutashio walked over to her and took one of her hands in his. "Kagome we have something we want to say." He said.

Kagome looked in between him and the others with her eyebrow raised. This wasn't going the way she planned it would.

"We're sorry. We shouldn't have blamed you for the death." Was all Inutashio said, though he smiled.

Kagome looked, shocked. What was going on? An hour ago no one could even look at her and now they were all sorry? Not that she was complaining. Her friends and family finally came around and saw that it wasn't her fault.

"What changed your minds?" she asked, dying to know.

"Inutashio came and told us," Sango started, looking up at Kagome. Sango looked pale and sad, though there was a glint of the old Sango, which Miroku noticed right away. "That we should give you a second chance. Even though you killed my parents you should have a second chance." She finished with a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips.

Though Kagome's smile vanished quickly. "What?" She asked, hoping that she misheard.

"I said that we're willingly to give you a second chance." Sango said, her ghostly smile dwindling.

Kagome sighed and yanked her hands out of Inutashio's.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, starting to move toward her. And that's when she snapped.

"I didn't kill your parents. Naraku did. I'm not the cause of your parent's deaths. Naraku is." Kagome said, looking straight at Sango. "The quicker you realize this the sooner I can kill Naraku."

Everybody was silent.

Sango looked like she was stabbed through the heart, Sesshomaru looked like he was going to explode, and everyone else was shocked.

"How are you going to kill Naraku?" Mushen asked, curious.

"I have a plan." Kagome lied, looking over at the old man.

"Care to let us in on it?" Sesshomaru hissed.

Kagome glared at him, though she was mentally thinking of one bad ass plan. "Well I'm going to train, a lot. And I'm going to sneak up on them and attack. Taking Kanna down first."

She added the last part, quickly, thinking that might make the plan sound like a 5-year-old didn't make it up.

"Very well." Mauden said, he and Mushen nodding their heads. "We will work with you in the morning."

Kagome didn't mean to laugh, she really didn't, but she couldn't help it. "No, when I said I, I meant me and Miroku. You know, Miroku, the only one who believes and trusts me."

"Kagome what can you possibly hope to learn by training with Miroku?" Mushen asked, astounded.

"Miroku is and will be a fine trainer." Kagome exclaimed.

"But-"

"Ok, listen up." Kagome yelled in a commanding tone. "I'm tired of being second-guessed. What I say goes, period. Why? Because I have Pride and you don't!"

Everybody looked, like ghosts.

"So listen to what I say. Mom, Izayio, make dinner for everyone. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Inutashio you're on patrol. Make sure Naraku or anymore of his demons don't get in here. Mushen, Mauden, go check on Sota. Do whatever you can to wake him up. And as soon as he is send him to the library. Sango, you go rest. Today has been a long day and you deserve some peace and quiet." She ordered.

Everybody looked at her, shocked, but surprisingly, they didn't move.

"NOW!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everybody quickly got up and scurried away from the enraged teen. Inuyasha and Sango were the last ones out of the room. Inuyasha sent her a look of admiration and love while Sango sent her one of confusion and sorrow.

As soon as they were alone Miroku turned to look Kagome in the eyes. "Wow." Was all he said.

"Come on." She said, all her earlier fire gone. "We have some chess to play."

-+-+-+-+-+

Merry Christmas everybody! I really hoped you like this chapter! And I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and an even better New Year. And until I post my Christmas Special I won't be seeing you lately. So review if you can. Till Next Time…


	21. Chapter 21: a plan

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome stormed down the hallway with a confused Miroku on her heels. How, exactly, did she think that he'd be able to train her? She was right about everything that she said down there. She didn't do anything wrong and as soon as people realized that the sooner everything might get easier.

But she was totally wrong when she said that he would be able to train her. He hadn't train anything in his life. But he didn't say anything, waiting for her to say something first.

They stormed into the library and she finally stopped and turned to face him. "Alright, now what?" she asked, finally sounding like the confused girl that he knew was dwelling somewhere deep with in her.

Miroku looked at her confused though. She had just been so…strong and confident. He had imagined that when they were alone that she'd fall apart but something was just bugging him.

He stared at her for a moment, looking her up and down, before he smiled. Usually he only smiled a smile like that when he was about to do something important in chess, she didn't like it when they were playing, but now she got excited. He had a plan!

He quickly grabbed paper and a pencil off a near by bookshelf and sat down at the nearest table. He started to scribble down stuff…stop…think…then scribble down more stuff. Kagome looked at him, anxiously, waiting for the plan to begin.

-+-+-+-+-+

Sango walked back to her room…slowly. She was way too confused to think rationally.

Kagome was right about one thing…she needed sleep, lots and lots of sleep.

She stumbled into her room and shut the door with a click. She fell wordlessly down onto her bed and closed her eyes. Her mind was rushing around…bringing images and words to the front of her mind.

She sighed, covered her head with a pillow, and closed her eyes. All she needed was to clear her head, sleep, and wake up.

Who knows…maybe the solution to all her problems would be answered in her dreams.

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha sighed as he walked around the house, his sword hanging uselessly on his hip. If anyone were going to get into the house he'd know it. He could smell the demons.

So why Kagome had him, his brother and his father, walking all over the place with their weapons was beyond him. But he wasn't going to stop. Not only was he afraid of what she would do to him but also because if he did everything she told him to then maybe she'd forgive him, or at the very least put him in her good graces.

He sighed as he walked pasted the library, just in time to hear Kagome ask, "Now what?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked away. Their was no way those two could even hope to come up with a good plan. Kagome didn't see her flaws until it was two late and Miroku had trouble fixing the flaws and keeping everything else in check.

Miroku was great at chess, Inuyasha couldn't deny that, but this wasn't chess.

-+-+-+-+-+

Mushen and Mauden sighed as they gave Sota some medicine. Sota should be a wake in a few moments.

Mauden could only wonder what his granddaughter was going to say to his grandson. Mushen clapped a hand around Mauden's shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sure Sota will follow his own mind." Mushen said, as if having read Mauden's thoughts.

Mauden nodded and smiled, silently thanking his friend.

Then Sota groaned, bringing the old men's attention back to Sota. Sota opened his eyes and started to sit up. Mauden helped his grandson and looked him in the eye once he was up.

"Go to the library. Kagome would like to see you." Sota looked at the old men curiously but got off the bed and headed for the library anyway.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome smiled as Miroku stated he was done.

"Ok, some of this is just notes and other is stuff to do, and the rest is the beginning of a wonderful plan."

Kagome nodded her head again and kissed him on the check. "I knew I picked you for a reason."

Miroku rolled his eyes as he read over his list again. "Ok, I think I know why you said all those things down there."

"Because it was the truth?" Kagome guessed, not knowing where this was going.

"No. Well I mean yes, but no. You said those things because of Pride."

"Pride?" Kagome asked, looking down as if trying to see Pride.

"Yep. It got angry and it overpowered your mind."

Kagome nodded, though she was still confused. "So I think that Pride shows itself when ever you get angry."

"Or when Pride gets offended." Kagome suggested.

Miroku nodded and added that to the list. "And I think I know how the demons knew when to attack."

"You don't think that it was a coincidence?"

"No," Miroku said shaking his head. "They attacked while you were injured. I don't think that was a coincidence."

Kagome nodded and stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"I think they're spying on us."

"Really?" Kagome asked, looking around the room, paranoid.

"Don't worry I have a solution for that." Miroku said, nodding his head, though Kagome could hear the disbelief in his voice. "And as for the plan, well I wrote down some notes about the demons from what you told me."

Kagome looked down at the list thought waited for Miroku to continue.

"A surprise attack would probably be the best. But as soon as you get down there the demons have an advantage. We don't know where you'd go or who'd you be up against so a surprise probably isn't good." Miroku said, scratching out the item that said surprise.

"But anyway this is what I got so far. Koga uses his own strength, some magic involved. Kagura uses her magic, probably couldn't protect herself without it. Yura is the same. And Kanna uses her magic, but not to attack, not head on anyway. She tries to distract you, and then while you're not working she uses her magic on you. So Koga would probably be the best to take out first. You'll need all your energy to take him down because since he relies so much on his strength he's bound to be very powerful. Then you'll want to take out Kanna, her being the next biggest threat. After that it should be just child's play. Kagura first, just in case she has something up her sleeve. And after you take those two out you can deal with Naraku."

"Shouldn't I have taken him out first? Him being the strongest."

"Actually I think he's the weakest."

Kagome just blinked. He must be kidding.

"Naraku has those 4 do all his work. And when they can't then he'll use the sins' power. But as long as you have Pride the sins' can't reach their full potential and can't hurt you as bad, meaning you're even. Plus he wouldn't dare use them while you have Pride. He wouldn't take the chance of killing you and having to wait another 15 years. Given that the other 6 people don't die in that 15 years."

Kagome nodded her head, his words making some sense. Miroku was about to continue but a knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." Kagome said, looking at the door. Sota opened it and came walking in, looking at the two.

"You wanted me?" Sota asked, sitting down. Kagome nodded her head and turned to face him.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she started. "You remember the battle today?"

Sota nodded his head and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been of more help."

"Don't be silly." She said easily. "But you remember how Sango's parents…" she trailed off as he nodded his head.

"Well everyone here is blaming me, saying that it was my fault. Everyone except Miroku."

Sota looked up at her, surprised. Inuyasha thought that his sister was a killer?

"So you can decide. If you also think it was my fault then I want you to go and take care of Sango. Make sure she's sleeping ok and if she's awake ask if she needs anything. But if you think that it's Naraku's then you are more then welcome to stay and discuss what we are going to do with Miroku and I. Or you could just lye down. Either way, Sota, it's all your choice."

Sota nodded his head and looked at Miroku. "What are we going to do?" he asked, not moving.

"Does that mean…" Kagome started but Sota cut her off. "I believe my sister. I always have and I always will."

Kagome smiled and hugged Sota. She always loved him the most.

-+-+-+-+-+

I'm done. What did you think? I really hope you guys liked it. Everything is about to get a lot more complicated. Trust me. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	22. Chapter 22: Sandwiches

Seven Sins

-+-+-+-+

"So what are you guys talking about?" Sota asked after prying himself away from his sister's hug.

"Strategy." Miroku said simply, looking of his paper once again.

"What do we have so far?" Sota asked, trying to look at the paper.

"So far, that we're being watched. Pride comes out whenever Kagome's pissed or is offended. And we were discussing the possibility that Naraku is the weakest demon."

Sota nodded his head, trying to keep a serious face. "What do you mean watched?"

"I don't know how they are, but they are. Now we just have to come up with a way to stop it." Kagome said, looking down at the paper.

"How are we supposed to figure that out?" Sota asked.

"Well there has to be something in one of these books." Kagome said, motioning to all the books in the library.

"You mean you want us to go through all those books?" Sota whined.

"Well, only the ones that can help us." Miroku said, though he wasn't too thrilled about the whole idea either.

"We better get started." Kagome said, sighing.

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha sighed as he stepped into the kitchen.

He wanted to follow Kagome's orders and all, but wondering around his house was really boring.

"Hey." He said, giving a glance to the two women cooking.

He sat down at the table, propped his legs up, and leaned back against the chair's back.

"Dinner will be in a minute, go tell everyone dear." Izayio said, her voice coming out in a soft tone.

Inuyasha sighed but got up again. Why was he always the one doing everything? Why couldn't he just lay back and relax

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sango rolled around restlessly, trying to get comfortable. Why couldn't she sleep? All she wanted was some sleep.

She sighed as she sat up and threw her pillow across the room. She sighed again, tired, and threw her sheets carelessly off her. She let her feet dangle off the edge of the bed for a minute before getting up.

She walked over to the window and looked out of it, taking in the peaceful scenery. That's all she wanted, just some peace. But all she ever got was chaos. Why? Why couldn't everything just be easy? She sighed and closed her eyes.

She'd never find peace again if she never found peace with her parent's death. And she'd never find peace with their deaths' until Naraku was dead. And Naraku won't be dead until Kagome goes to kill him. And Kagome wasn't going to go and kill him until she had a full-proof plan. And Kagome wasn't going to have a full-proof plan until she had help. Sango, even in her traumatized state, was just the girl to help. Now, she just had to work up enough courage.

-+-+-+-+-+

"Dinner!" Inuyasha's voice rang out through the house as he yelled as loud as loud as he could. Screw walking, yelling was just as good.

"Come on, dinner!" he yelled again. He sighed as he stood at the edge of the staircase, leaning against the railing.

"Come eat!" he yelled again, before retreating to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Inuyasha asked, taking his previous position with his feet on the table and leaning back against the chair.

"Sandwiches." Was Izayio's easy reply. Inuyasha nodded and looked as they brought the sandwiches to the table.

They were piled on a plate, about 10 sandwiches on each plate, and there were a total of 10 plates.

Inuyasha doubted that anyone would eat that much, especially since the sandwiches were packed with meat and cheese, but they could always heat them up later.

Inuyasha watched as one by one everyone started to come into the kitchen. First Sesshomaru, then Inutashio, followed by Mushen and Mauden, then Sango. But there was still no sign of Miroku, Sota, or Kagome.

-+-+-+-+-+

"We should go." Kagome said, standing up, leaving her book lying on the table, forgotten.

"But we're so close!" Sota whined. "Plus I'm not hungry."

"Ok, Kagome and I will go. We'll bring up some dinner too, for you."

Sota nodded, though his head was buried in the book again.

"If you find anything let us know immediately." Kagome said, walking out of the library, watching as Sota nodded.

As soon as she and Miroku were a good way away she turned to him and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Well, they're going to ask questions about what are plans are now. So are we going to tell them or not?"

"Well…" Miroku started as he started to walk toward the kitchen slowly. "If we tell them they can tell the wholes in our plan, but then again, if we tell them they'll probably tell us what a stupid plan it is, just because they're mad."

"So what do we tell them?" Kagome asked.

"Tell them that we have a plan. We're working to better the plan. But we need more information before we can finished the plan."

Kagome nodded her head. That would work. "Ok, we better get down there." Kagome said, resuming their faster pace.

Miroku nodded and followed after her, all the while going over a plan in his head. Something was telling him that they didn't have much time before something bad happened. So they had to attack before they were attacked. That shouldn't be too hard, though they still needed a plan, and they didn't know the full extent of their opponents power, not to mention that they still had no idea where their opponents are.

_'This could be harder then I thought.' _Miroku thought, frowning.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ok, I'm not really sure what's going to be happening in the next few chapters yet. I'm still undecided. But I hope you like this chapter. And I want to thank my reviewers; you're really awesome! And I want to thank my readers for reading; you're awesome too! Read and Review, ok? Till Next Time…


	23. Chapter 23: The same Kagome

Seven Sins

- - - - - - -

By the time Kagome and Miroku got to the kitchen everyone had at least 2 sandwiches on their plate, though no one was eating, apparently waiting on them.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha said, digging into his sandwich.

Kagome and Miroku took two seats and grabbed a few sandwiches of the nearest trays. Everyone ate in silence. No one dared to speak, afraid of what might happen.

"So…how's Sota?" Mushen suddenly asked.

"Fine." Kagome said, respectfully.

"Good, good." He said, nodding his head.

"Uh…Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Inutashio, did anything happen?" Miroku asked, trying to break the tension.

"No." Inuyasha said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Tell me again, Kagome, why were doing this. If someone came then we'd be able to smell them." Sesshomaru said, glaring at Kagome.

"You mean like you smelled them when they first arrived?" Sesshomaru growled in a low tone, though Kagome chose to ignore it.

"What my son is saying," Inutashio said. "Is that, surely, there are more useful things for us to do."

"We haven't figured that out yet." Miroku said simply, trying to finish up his sandwiches so they could get out there.

"What exactly have you figured out?" Mauden asked, still mad about not being able to go to the library and help them.

"Stuff." Kagome said, completely forgetting about the give-a-bit-of-information plan. The table fell into another uncomfortable silence as everyone, mad at someone or something, silently chewed up their sandwiches.

Kagome spared a glance at Sango and saw that the girl looked worse then before. _'She did see her parents die.' _She reminded herself. "Did you sleep well Sango?" Kagome asked, wanting to comfort her friend, even though her friend was mad at her.

"No." Sango said, forgetting about the have-to-help-out plan.

"Maybe you should take some aspirin." Kagome suggested.

"Oh, yes, aspirin, how could I have forgotten?" Sango asked, sarcastically.

Kagome sighed and looked back down at her plate. Inuyasha, seeing Kagome's sadness, asked, "How are you holding up?"

Kagome gave him a glance before saying, "I'm fine."

Inuyasha nodded his head and stared down at his plate that was full of crumbs. "Can we talk?" he asked suddenly.

Kagome looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Sure."

"In private." Inuyasha added.

"Ok." Kagome said, though she hesitated. She got up from the table and followed Inuyasha out of the kitchen and out to the living room. As soon as they were out of earshot Inuyasha turned around to face her.

"Kagome, about us-"

"There is no 'us'." Kagome said simply.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing that she was still mad at him. "I know, but I want there to be an 'us' again. I'm sorry Kagome, really I am."

"But you still don't trust me." Kagome whispered, looking away from his eyes.

Inuyasha bowed his head, lowering his eyes. "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha if you can't trust me then there is no us."

"I know Kagome. But…trust is something you build. So can't we work our way up there again?"

"Inuyasha we have to work our way back up to dating."

"But you're the same Kagome that you were yesterday." Inuyasha said, hoping beyond hope that he could fix things.

Kagome smiled tenderly, looking deeply into his amber eyes. "I know that." She said gently.

Then why-"

"Because you've forgotten that Kagome." She said simply.

Inuyasha stood confused as Kagome took a small step away before stopping. She turned back around and pressed her lips against Inuyasha's surprised ones.

Inuyasha, eyes wide open, stood there, shocked. Kagome pulled away and looked up at the hanyou. "I couldn't resist." She explained, walking back into the kitchen.

- - - - - - -

Sota sighed as he flipped through yet another page of yet another old book in yet another section of the library. Who knew how boring this could be?

He flipped yet another page and saw the first thing that looked interesting since…2870 pages, 9 books, and 2 sections ago.

On the page was a man standing simply. Sota looked up at the title of the page and saw that it said, "Being Watched?"

Sota excitedly sat up in the chair and put the book on the table, leaving it to go find his sister and Miroku.

- - - - - - -

Kagome came back into the kitchen with a small smile on her face as she kept re-playing the kiss over and over again in her head. How long had it been since she'd kiss those lips? _'Just this morning.' _She reminded herself. _'But it's been one hell of a long day.' _

Inuyasha followed her lead and came in a few minutes later, looking stunned. He sat down at the table, looking down at his plate, thinking about what his and Kagome's conversation and their kiss. It may have been only a brief kiss, but it was a kiss no less.

He looked up and glanced at Kagome, thinking about her words. _'"Because you've forgotten that Kagome." What's that suppose to mean?' _Inuyasha wondered, not taking his eyes off of Kagome.

Kagome, feeling his gaze on her, looked up and saw him. She gave him a brief smile before looking back down at her plate.

"Kagome! Miroku! Kagome! Miroku!" Everyone looked over towards the door where, in came Sota.

"I…I…" Sota tried, though found it very hard to breath. Running down stairs, tripping over rugs, and running into walls aren't the smartest things to do. "I…found…book…finally...I…"

"Sota!" Kagome cried, trying not to smile at how cute her brother was being.

She handed him her glass of water, ignoring everyone's curious eyes, and pulled him into her lap. Sota took a huge gulp of water and tried again. "I found something."

Kagome's eyes brightened as she got up. She grabbed a few sandwiches and dashed off. Miroku, also taking a few, ran out right behind her. Sota, grumbling about having just stopped running, grabbed some sandwiches and dashed off.

Inuyasha looked around and saw everyone's curious gaze. "I wonder what they found." Inuyasha said, taking yet another bite of yet another sandwich.

- - - - - - -

I'm done. I really hoped you like it. Read and Review please. Till Next Time…


	24. Chapter 24: The right move

Seven Sins

- - - - - - 

Kagome and Miroku ran as fast as their legs would carry them, Sota behind them, just trying not to run into anything.

"What was it exactly?" Kagome asked, still running.

"…Watch…and…how…to…" Sota stopped trying to explain as he quickly ran out of breath.

"Is it important?" Kagome asked, wanting to know everything about it.

"…Yeah…" Sota said breathlessly. _'If it wasn't I would have killed myself to tell you.' _He thought but was to exhausted to say something.

Finally, after what seemed liking hours of running, the finally made it to the library. Sota led the way to the table and pointed at the book, trying to catch his breath.

"Being Watched?" Miroku read easily, not being as out of breathe as Sota.

"What's it say?" Kagome asked, catching her breath as she looked over Miroku's shoulder to see the book.

Miroku remained silent for a moment or so, reading, before answering her. "It tells how to stop anyone who's looking in on us."

"Great! How?"

"Well it says here that you focus all your power on the place or person you're trying to keep hidden and picture a cloud around them."

"That doesn't sound hard." Kagome said cheerfully, dropping her crushed sandwiches on the table.

"Yeah. But it takes up a lot of power. All most all of it to be exact."

"But…it'll come back. Right?"

Miroku took a moment, re-reading everything he had just read before answering her. "It says that once you cast the spell you'll slowly feel your power draining away from you. If you don't have enough power for the spell your power may not return to you. But usually it will come back in bits and pieces in a few days."

"And how long does the cloud stay?" Sota, who had finally gotten back to breathing like a normal human-being, asked as he sat down in a chair across from Miroku, trying to salvage what was left of his sandwiches.

"Until the person who said the spell removes it or dies."

"So it sounds full-proof. What are we waiting for?"

"The problem is…" Miroku started but Kagome finished, her voice sounding far away.

"What if I'm not strong enough?"

- - - - - - - 

Everyone in the kitchen stayed quiet until they couldn't hear anything. Even after everyone was quiet.

Inuyasha could tell everyone was curious, even he was, but no one was going to ask. Not nicely anyway. Inuyasha shook his head, not really caring about his family's newfound curiosity.

_'She's still the same Kagome.' _he told himself, knowing that, that was true. _'But what did she mean I've forgotten that?' _

Inuyasha looked over at Sango and saw that she was looking down at her plate, her hands on her lap. Inuyasha smiled sadly over at his friend, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

Her parents were dead and here she was sitting here, acting as strong as could be. If his parents had died…he probably would have fallen apart. But Sango…she kept her wits and only made a few irrational choices, and even then she tried to make up for them. She was stronger then she'd ever know.

"Sango," Inuyasha sad softly, catching her attention.

Inuyasha gave Sango a smile, not a smile full of pity or a fake smile saying that everything would be ok, but a smile full of friendship and love. She was just like the sister he never had. Sango felt her heart stop and tears sting the back of her eyes.

Leave it to Inuyasha to break her composed structure. Only him, Miroku, and Kagome could ever hope to do that, but Miroku and Kagome…well…they weren't exactly on…the best of terms.

Sango quickly dug her fingernail into her thumb, sending a quick jolt of pain through her body, reminding herself to keep her wits. She gave him a weak smile and looked back down at her plate.

"Come on." Inuyasha said, standing up, and holding his hand out to Sango.

He and Sango were in the same boat. Both of their relationships were on bad terms, they weren't talking to their friends, and they were both sad and miserable.

Sango stood up and took his hand, glad that she met Inuyasha. What would she do without him? She was like the brother she never wanted. And most of the time that was a true statement.

She was glad that at the end of the day she could go home and not see Inuyasha there to annoy her or listen to his constant complaining, but it was moments like these that she was sad that he wasn't her brother.

She followed him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"You ok?" she asked, not wanting to start talking about her to her parent's.

"I know you don't want to talk about…you know. So we won't. But I'm here whenever you're ready."

Sango smiled over at Inuyasha, glad he wasn't the kind of brother had insisted on talking about something.

"But we do need to fix our mistakes."

- - - - - - - 

"What?" Sota asked, confused. "Of course you're strong enough Kagome. I mean, come on. That's like…a give in."

"Sota. If I do this and I'm not strong enough then not only am I putting all of us on a silver platter but I'm practically begging for Naraku to come and take Pride, take over the world, and kill us all."

"But you are strong enough Kagome. And if nothing else then Pride is."

"You're both right." Miroku said, interrupting what would have been a long brother-sister argument. "The problem isn't that. It's that for days you'll be helpless."

"So I don't do the spell?" Kagome asked, confused.

"If you don't do the spell then we'll all be doomed anyway." Sota said, wisely.

"So either way we're doomed?" Kagome said, sighing.

"No. It's more of a 50-50 chance of doom." Sota explained. "If you do it then chances of it working are 50. If you don't then the chances are 85 doom."

"So I do it?"

"Well…if you do it then you're putting yourself on a silver platter."

"So…we flip a coin?" Kagome suggested sarcastically.

"Well what if Pride's so powerful that it won't drain all her power. Then we'll be ok." Sota said.

"That's one big 'if'." Miroku said, running a hand through his hair.

"So it's agreed that I'll so the spell then?" Kagome asked, trying to catch up.

"…Yes…" Miroku said, sounding as though he was trying convince himself that it was a right choice.

"Ok. So let's do it." Kagome said, trying to encourage herself that it was a good decision.

"But what are you going to put a cloud over?" Miroku asked.

"The house. Of course." Kagome said easily.

"But what about when we leave the house?" Sota asked, knowing what Miroku was getting at.

"…Then I'll put it on all of us."

"How much power will that use?" Sota asked.

"Why would it use any extra power?" Kagome asked.

"Because you're doing it on more then one thing."

"Well…you guys are starting to really depress me. So can we please just try it on all of you? What's the worse that can happen?"

"Naraku comes. Gets Pride. Kills us. Take over the world." Sota said sarcastically.

"Well…yeah that's pretty bad. But you have to stop looking at the cup half empty."

Miroku sighed, knowing that they could debate this all night. "All right. Go ahead."

- - - - - - - 

Hope you guys liked this. Please tell me what you think. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	25. Chapter 25: A spell gone wrong

Seven Sins

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked over at Sota then Miroku, and back again.

"Ready?" she asked.

Miroku and Sota wordlessly nodded their heads and watched as Kagome closed her eyes. She concentrated, as hard as she could, imagining everyone's bodies covered in a pink cloud.

Kagome continued to concentrate for a good 5 minutes, but she didn't feel any different.

"Did it work?" Sota whispered, afraid that if he spoke to loud something would go terribly wrong.

"I don't think so." Kagome said.

"Try focusing your power into the clouds." Miroku suggested.

Kagome nodded and did what he said.

Kagome watched the pictures of everyone and the light pink clouds that surrounded them and imagined the clouds getting darker, her power filling the clouds.

"Is it working?" Sota asked, again.

Kagome waited a minute or two before answering, "I think so."

She opened her eyes and saw that her vision was blurry. She put her arms out, to steady herself, and blinked rapidly.

"Kagome." Miroku said, rushing to her side and grabbing her waist to steady her.

"Are you ok?" Sota asked, going to Kagome's other side.

"I thought I was suppose to feel the same for a while." Kagome said, running a hand through her hair.

"You were, but maybe you focused on too many things."

Kagome groaned, as her head started to ache, and her knees started to give out, and breathing became slightly harder.

"I think I should lye down." Kagome said, trying not to collapse.

Miroku nodded and he and Sota helped her over to a chair. They gently put her down on the chair, then, put chairs on both sides of her, making a line of chairs, letting her lay down.

"Want some water?" Sota asked, fully prepared to run down to the kitchen to grab some water.

"No." Kagome said, wincing as the slight movement caused her stomach to ache.

Miroku gently put his hand on her head and retracted it as if it stung to touch her.

"My god Kagome! You're burning up."

"What do we do?" Sota asked, wanting to help his sister.

"Um…we have to cool her down. Go get ice, a lot of ice."

Sota nodded. "Do we tell anyone?" Sota asked, knowing this wasn't the time, but still, he had to know.

"Uh…no, don't tell anyone, except Inuyasha and Sango. But only if they ask what the ice is for."

"Why only Inuyasha and Sango?" Sota asked, curious.

"This may be just what they need to bring them back.'

Sota nodded and dashed out of the library.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked, brushing her bangs out of her face.

Kagome groaned, indicating that she could hear and was listening, but she didn't talk, afraid it would make everything worse.

"You're going to be ok. Just hold on. Ok? Just hold on." Miroku said, grabbing Kagome's hand and gently rubbing his thumb over her hands. "It'll all be ok."

------------------------------------------------------

Sota dashed through the house, careful not to run into anything, and dashed into the kitchen. Sota ran over to the fridge, glad the kitchen was empty, and opened up the freezer side of the fridge.

Sota quickly scanned the contents, looking for ice, but didn't find any.

"Crap!" Sota cried, once again glad that no one else was in the kitchen.

Sota closed the door and started to pace around the room. "What do you do when you don't have ice?" he said, talking to himself, scanning the room for a solution.

"Hey Sota." Inuyasha said, walking into the room with Sango right behind him, them having just came back from discussing how they were going to make things right.

"Can't talk." Sota said hurriedly, running over to the sink. He quickly grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets and ran cold water into it, grabbing a washcloth and dunking it in the water.

"What's the hurry?" Sango asked, taking a few steps towards him.

"Um…Miroku said I could only tell you guys. But I'm not suppose to tell you until you ask what the ice is for."

Sango sent a questioning look over to Inuyasha and hesitantly asked, "What's the ice for?"

Sota turned off the facet and turned to face Inuyasha and Sango, bowl in hand. "Kagome." He said walking as fast he could out of the kitchen without spilling the water.

Sango and Inuyasha both gave each other confused and concerned gazes before following Sota.

"What do you mean the ice is for Kagome? And what ice?" Inuyasha asked.

"Be quiet. I'm only supposed to tell you."

"Then tell us something." Sango said.

"I can't. Someone might overhear."

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Library."

"Well is Kagome ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"…"

"Sota?" Sango questioned. "Is she ok?"

"…I think." He finally said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Sota sighed as he saw the library door not but a few steps away. "It means I think she's ok but I can be wrong." And with that the three entered the library.

As soon as Sango saw Kagome she gasped, stopping in her tracks, Inuyasha slowed for a second before speeding up again, and Sota just kept right on going.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he got on his knees beside Miroku.

Miroku, ignoring Inuyasha, turned to Sota and asked, "Where's the ice."

"They didn't have ice so I brought cold water."

Miroku nodded, grabbed the washcloth, squeezed all the extra water out, and laid it on Kagome's forehead. He dipped his finger into the bowl and flicked some water on Kagome, wanting to cool down her face.

"What happened?" Inuyasha repeated.

"A spell gone wrong." Sota said, watching in fear as Miroku kept sprinkling water over Kagome.

"Here." Sango said, getting down on the other side of Miroku. "Tell me what's wrong with her."

"Headache, Stomachache, she's burning up, and whenever she moves she hurts something else."

Sango nodded and quickly grabbed the washcloth off Kagome's forehead, lightly put it back in the water, and then covered Kagome's while face with it.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sota asked, even though the only thing they did different was put a damp washcloth on Kagome's face.

"I think so." Sango said, unsure.

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"It means I think she will be but I could be wrong."

-------------------------------------------------

"Now what?" Koga asked, staring forward, the picture of Kagome no longer coming in.

"We attack." Kagura said confidently.

"But we haven't healed completely." Yura said, looking down at her arm.

"Kanna." Naraku said, turning towards her.

"Yes?" Kanna asked, turning her attention away from her sisters.

"What do you think?"

"In battle, when we get injured, it takes no more then a few minutes to recover, an hour if the attack is powerful enough. But we are still healing, hours after the battle. To go into the house, blindly, would be suicidal."

"But this is our chance. The spell said that Kagome would be weak after casting it."

"She was weak before." Kanna said, wisely, looking towards Koga. "Besides, we don't know if she put the spell on everyone or just the house."

"What? She put it on everyone. We can't see anything." Yura said, running a hand through her silky hair.

"But…if she cast the spell on the house we wouldn't be able to see anything too. At least not as long as they stay inside." Kagura said, getting what her sister was trying to say.

"Precisely." Kanna said.

Everyone turned their attention towards Naraku, waiting for what he said would be done.

"Prepare an army." He finally said. "Yura, you and Kanna are to find demons, strong and weak, all willing to fight. Kagura, you and Koga will train the demons. We'll give Kagome a war."

"Why would you want weak demons?" Yura asked.

"Because I'll have Koga and Kagura train them."

"How many demons?" Kanna asked.

Naraku thought for a minute then answered, "As many as you can."

"Why would anyone fight with us?" Koga asked.

"You'd be surprised what a demon would do for a medallion."

------------------------------------------------------

Done! I hope you guys liked this chapter. This one is like the beginning of the end. Or the beginning of the beginning. Either way, all depends on how you want to look at it. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	26. Chapter 26: Tears of love

Seven Sins

-----------------------------------------

Sango sighed as she pushed Kagome's bangs out of her face. Kagome's temperature had gone down, though very little, and she could move a little before a searing pain would ache throughout her body.

"You're all right." Sango said sweetly, rubbing soothing circles on Kagome's cheek with her thumb. "You'll be ok."

Kagome groaned, closing her eyes. She couldn't move. Lying there, helpless, as everyone ran around, it was a feeling she hoped to never feel again. She felt like a helpless little girl, and maybe she, a helpless little girl. She couldn't do anything right. She was useless.

Kagome opened her eyes when she felt a drop of water land on her cheek and saw that Sango was crying. Kagome tried to move her hand to comfort her, but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry." Sango said, wiping away the tears. "You just scared me."

Kagome tried to smile, but stopped, instead hoping that Sango knew what she would say.

"You really shouldn't have done that spell." Sango said trying to take the attention of her, glad the boys weren't in the library.

Miroku was brining up food and drinks. Sota was getting pillows and blankets. Inuyasha was getting all kinds of medicine.

"I don't know what you were thinking. Honestly, what were you trying to do?" Sango sighed as she looked down into Kagome's eyes.

"I suppose you want to say protect us, make things right. But Kagome that isn't your job." Sango sighed, again, seeing that Kagome wanted to say something, and knowing what she wanted to say.

"Ok, so technically it's your job. But still, why should you have to suffer like this?" Sango looked down at Kagome, brushing her bangs out her face again. "You shouldn't and you shouldn't try."

"Hey!"

Sango looked up at saw Inuyasha walked in with a box full of medicine. "I didn't know what to get so I got them all."

Sango nodded and started sorting through the box, knowing that Kagome should probably take 2-pain relievers.

"Hi." Inuyasha said lightly, taking Sango's spot as she now sat at a table.

Kagome tried to say something, but even smiling was out of the question.

"Idiot. I swear you're always getting into trouble." Inuyasha said playfully, moving Kagome's bangs further away from her face.

Kagome tried to giggle, then groaned in pain.

"Idiot! Don't move you'll hurt yourself." Inuyasha said, sitting further up so he was leaning over her, checking to make sure she was still in one piece.

Kagome rolled her eyes, wanting to say something, but knowing Inuyasha would yell at her. Plus she didn't need any extra pain.

Inuyasha sighed, finally convinced that Kagome was ok, and went back to his position, sitting on his knees, in front of Kagome.

"You're such an idiot." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

Kagome knew he was just kidding though, so she didn't get upset.

"I'm back!" Miroku cried, carrying in a big plate full of sandwiches, a big pitcher of water, 5 cups, and 1 straw for Kagome.

"What is it with sandwiches?" Inuyasha asked, tired of them after one night.

"Well your fridge is empty, plus it was the only thing I was sure I wouldn't burn." Miroku said, setting the food on the table next to Sango.

"Help!" Everyone turned to look at Sota who was struggling, bumping into things, though the pillows and blankets kept him from getting hurt.

Miroku dashed over to Sota, Inuyasha behind him, taking the pillows and blankets out of Sota's hands.

"Thanks." Sota said breathlessly.

Inuyasha and Miroku laid the 5 pillows and blankets down in front of the table Sango was still sitting at, sorting through the medicine.

"Now what?" Sota asked, looking back and forth between Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

Everyone looked at one another before looking at Kagome, as if she would tell them what to do.

"Well…we have to get help Kagome, then we need a battle plan." Miroku finally said, realizing that besides Sota, he was the only one who knew what their intentions were.

"What more can we do for Kagome?" Sota asked, looking sadly at his sister.

"I'll give her 2-pain relievers. That should help. And hopefully it'll help her fall to sleep quickly." Sango said, getting up and move towards Kagome.

She opened Kagome's mouth, dropped in the two pills, and held Kagome's head up as she swallowed, wincing as even that movement brought her pain. Sango laid Kagome back down, running her hand through Kagome's bangs, before turning back to the others.

"And now…"

"We form the perfect battle plan." Miroku said confidently.

-----------------------------------------------

Naraku, Yura, and Kanna sighed as the stood, waiting for the new demon recruits.

"How long could it possibly take?" Yura asked impatiently.

"The longer it takes the more demons." Kanna said, looking over at her sister.

"Yeah, but the longer it takes the longer I'm bored!" Yura said, sticking her hands on her hips and puffing out her cheeks.

"Aw, is the poor little baby upset."

Yura turned around and was glad to see Koga and Kagura walking back into the room. "What took you so long?" Yura asked, throwing her hands up in the air. "And shut up Koga." She quickly added.

Koga rolled his eyes and looked down at Yura while Kagura walked towards Kanna. "You're just mad because it's true." Koga said, nodding his head, agreeing with himself.

Yura narrowed her eyes, and stalked past him, making sure to step as hard as she could on his foot. "Ow!" he cried, grabbing his throbbing foot.

"What was that for?"

"Oops. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't know you were so delicate." Yura said, looking at him with big, innocent eyes.

"I'm not delicate! You just…caught me off guard." Koga said, putting his foot back down on the ground, trying not to show how much it ached, especially when he put pressure on it.

Yura rolled her eyes and turned towards Naraku. "So, are Kanna and I up now?" Yura asked.

"Yes, go." Naraku said, waving his large hand.

Yura and Kanna nodding, walking towards the door when Yura stopped. "One question. Why did you change your mind and make Kanna and I train the demons?"

Naraku hesitated before answering, "Because besides myself you two came out with the least amount of injuries. So, you are to train the demons. You may not be able to train them as well as Kagura and Koga could, but if they can come out of a fierce battle with as little injuries as you did then I don't really care how well they fight."

Yura smiled. She had just gotten a compliment from Naraku. Well, as close as a compliment as she was ever going to get.

Yura nodded her head, more determined then ever, and turned around and walked out of the room with her sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I really hope you guys liked this. Read and Review. Ok? I have to go. Till Next Time…


	27. Chapter 27: The trainers

Seven Sins

---------------------------------

Yura looked down at the demons she was training, trying to teach them how to dodge then attack. And it was harder then she thought.

Not only were the demons having a hard time dodging, thinking that they were strong enough to take the blow and keep moving, but they weren't attacking right.

When she finally did get them to dodge by jumping in the air they didn't throw anything down at her or try an aerial attack, but landed then charged.

She looked over at Kanna and sighed. Kanna was having more luck.

Her bunch knew when they had to dodge and what types of attacks to do and when, but that was all. They couldn't actually fight. They knew what to do and when to do it. They just couldn't do it.

Yura looked back over at the demon in front of her and sighed. Another stupid demon about to prove just how stupid he really was. But Yura still got in her stance, fingering her daggers.

She quickly threw them at the demon, watching as he stood there, knocking the daggers out of the air. She shook her head, mentally counting down. _'3-2-1-' _

"Boom!"

She turned her head away as the daggers exploded, sending the demon flying backwards.

"Dodge the damn weapons! How hard is that? Stop being stupid, mindless, blood thirsty, beasts, and use your god damn heads!" Yura yelled, pissed.

The demon picked himself up off the ground, dusted the dirt off him, and glared at Yura. Yura just sent him an irritated glare, telling him she wasn't in the mood.

"Next!" she shouted, hoping that this demon would be smarter.

------------------------

"So…how do we make this 'perfect battle plan'?" Sota asked, trying to bring Miroku away from dreams and back to reality.

"…Well, in chess you form a strategy." Miroku said, sitting down at the table.

"So…what how do you form a good strategy?" Sango asked, sitting beside him, Sota and Inuyasha following suit.

"You look at your strengthens, weaknesses, and your opponents strengths and weaknesses." Miroku said, grabbing a piece of paper.

"Kagome's strengths: Strategy, Dodging, and Healing. Kagome's Weaknesses: Fighting."

"The most important part of war." Inuyasha said, shaking his head. Miroku ignored him, instead starting the next list.

"Naraku Strengths: Powerful, Strong, Smart, and Quick. Naraku's Weakness: Cocky, and Easily distracted." Miroku stayed silent, examining the list.

"So now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, since the now we need to come up with a way to exploit Kagome's strengths, develop her weakness, and stop Naraku from using his strengths, and force his mistakes to show."

"All in one move?" Sota asked. "How can we do that?"

"No, not in one move. Over a lot of moves. But in one match." Miroku said, nodding confidently down at the paper.

"And how do we do that?"

"…I train Kagome in strategy. Inuyasha trains her in fighting. Sango trains her in healing. Sota trains her in with being annoying."

"Are you calling me annoying?" Sota asked.

"No, I'm saying that you can help Kagome annoy Naraku, to distract him."

"Trust me she doesn't need any help with annoying people."

"I know. But you can still help her. And even if you can't I'm sure she'll love spending time with you anyway."

Sota rolled his eyes but felt his cheeks burning a slight pink anyway. Sango giggled and pulled Sota into a hug.

"The more important question." Inuyasha said, bring Sango and Sota back into reality. "How long is Kagome going to stay sick?"

"…A few days…and she should have her powers…" Miroku said.

"What do you mean should?" Sango asked.

"…The spell said that if the user wasn't powerful enough, in a few days time they would be back to normal, but they would lose their powers."

"And you still did the spell?" Inuyasha asked, wondering why they would take such a risk at a time like this.

"We had to. It was the only way to guarantee that we weren't going to be spied on by Naraku." Sota said, bringing the attention towards him.

"We were being spied on?" Sango asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"I think so. But I can't know for sure. And Kagome was powerful enough to cast the spell, she just focused on too many things."

"What did she focus one?" Inuyasha asked, even though he didn't know what that meant.

"Everyone. And the spell took her power and…well long story short, the spell went wrong and now she's sick."

"How do we help her get better?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at Kagome, who was still sound a sleep.

"She'll need to take 2 pain relievers every four hours and she'll probably need some cough syrup to help her talk." Sango said wisely.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the pillows and blankets.

"Well, I guess we just set up next to the table. But I need to stay up, I have a lot of things I still need to look up, plus someone should be up just incase Kagome wakes up."

"Why don't we take turns?" Sota suggested. "That way we all get sleep."

"Ok, I guess this means I'm taking the first shift." Miroku said.

"Well I'm not tired so I'll help you." Inuyasha said, looking over at Inuyasha.

"Neither am I?" Sango said, looking at him.

"I can stay awake all night." Sota said, even though he was slightly tired.

"Ok, then we'll all stay up for a while. But let's make our beds now." Miroku said, standing up.

Everyone grabbed a blanket and pillow, taking them and setting them up on the floor.

Wordlessly Inuyasha set his up next to Kagome's, Sota went set his up in front of the book shelves, and Sango and Miroku silently set there beds right next to each other, making it seem like the fight they had never even existed.

----------------------

And I have to go. I'm so tired. And I think I still have something to do. But I hope you guys liked this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer, but it's been a really long, busy day, so this was all I got. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	28. Chapter 28: A cry in the night

Seven Sins

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome groaned, slowly opening up her eyes. It was dark, quiet, and warm. Looking down she saw a blanket wrapped around her.

She tried to move her head but stopped as pain shot through her neck. She tried to speak, but when she opened her mouth no sound came out.

Closing her eyes, feeling useless, Kagome tried to go back to sleep. She waited a while, eyes closed, waiting for sleep, before realizing that she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. Opening her eyes she looked up at the darkened ceiling.

What an idiot she was. What was she trying to do? Casting a spell like that. She didn't even know if it worked. And now, her she laid, useless. If the spell didn't work, and her power was just drained, then Naraku good be watching, smiling and laughing like the deranged man he is, planning a surprise attack now, about to attack.

Kagome tried to shake her head, but ended up hurting her already aching neck.

"Kagome?"

Kagome tried to look turn her head toward the direction the voice came from but stopped as her neck felt as if it would snap with any more movement.

Groaning, she turned her eyes towards the voice, hoping she'd be able to see.

"What are you doing up? You should be asleep."

Kagome rolled her eyes, though she glad that Inuyasha was worried about her.

Inuyasha positioned himself on his knees, so he was behind Kagome, and moved her bangs out of her face.

"You need to go back to sleep."

Kagome rolled her eyes, again, finding this was the only action she could do without getting hurt.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome smiled, a small smile, wincing at the pain that caused her.

"Don't move. I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Inuyasha said quickly, looking Kagome over, trying to make sure nothing else was wrong with her.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as he said that. He still cared about her. She had been afraid that maybe he stopped caring.

And as if reading her mind Inuyasha looked down at Kagome tenderly, his amber eyes filling with love.

"…I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry I you're in pain, and I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry that I didn't stop you from doing the spell. I'm sorry I made you mad. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you. I'm sorry we're not together. I'm sorry for just letting you walk away. I'm sorry for being such a lousy boy-I mean ex-boyfriend. I'm sorry I have so many things to apologize about. And I'm sorry that this isn't the end of my apologizes, because someday I'm bound to mess again."

There. He said it. He said all of it. He swallowed his pride and apologized. He did it.

Kagome stared up at him, shocked. He had just apologized, he even apologized for things that weren't his fault, and he apologized for things he hadn't even done yet.

It wasn't his fault the spell went wrong. It was hers. And it wasn't his fault that she was in pain. It was hers. It wasn't his fault that he was here to stop her from doing the spell. It was hers.

She was the one who said the spell wrong. She was the weak one, and if she hadn't been weak then the spell wouldn't have affected her as it did. She was the one who pushed him away.

Why was he apologizing for her mistakes? Was it because he thought they were his? Had she made him carry around the guilt of thinking everything was his fault?

The truth was, he wasn't a lousy boyfriend, she was a lousy girlfriend.

She felt tears run down her cheeks, as she opened her mouth to speak, ignoring the pain.

"What are you doing? Stop it! You're hurting yourself!" Inuyasha said, maintaining his whispering tone.

And she was. Her throat was burning, her head was aching, her stomach felt like it was squeezing, and breathing was hard. But she didn't care. She had to let him know it wasn't his fault.

Nothing was his fault. It was all her fault.

"Kagome stop it!" Inuyasha cried, is voice growing louder.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome continued to try to speak, tears still streaming strongly down her cheeks. What had he done?

"Kagome? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just please, stop." Inuyasha said, helplessly.

What was he suppose to do? He couldn't make her stop moving without hurting her.

Kagome stopped trying to talk, but the tears kept flowing. What was she doing? She was making Inuyasha feel even guiltier.

And none of this was his fault.

Closing her eyes she stopped trying to hold back the tears. She didn't deserve him. Kagome opened her eyes as she felt herself move. She ignored the pain as she realized the she was lying on Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha, not being able to take the way Kagome was crying, lifted up her head, and sat himself down on the chair and laid her head back down in his lap.

"Kagome I don't know what's going on. But don't ever do that again! I can't stand just sitting by, watching as you hurt yourself, and I can't do anything."

Inuyasha said, running his fingers through her hair.

Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to talk. She almost felt like crying again when she still couldn't talk.

The pair stayed quiet for almost an hour. Just enjoying each other's company.

Kagome's headache was gone, her stomach wasn't hurting as much, and she was tired again. Closing her eyes she waited for sleep to come.

"I love you so much. You know that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

Kagome smiled, not caring about the pain it caused her.

Yeah, she knew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I promised the next chapter would be longer. And I know this isn't exactly longer. But, I wasn't planning on adding this chapter now. It was suppose to be a few chapters away, with a bit different situations, but I wanted you guys to see Inuyasha and Kagome getting along better now. Because, after this chapter, everything is changing. This is the last peaceful, non-war related, chapter in the story. And I wanted to show how Inuyasha and Kagome are, before everything else messes it up. So, yell at me if you must, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was really very important. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	29. Chapter 29: Sleeping Beauty

Seven Sins

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sota groaned, rolling over onto his stomach. He wearily opened his eyes and pushed himself up, his arms starting to shake underneath his weight.

The floor was not a comfortable place to sleep.

Looking around he saw that Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all sitting at a table, doing various things.

Miroku was skimming though a book of riddles, had a game of chess set up, and was also writing notes down on a blank piece of paper.

Inuyasha was writing something on a piece of paper while also going through an ancient looking book of what seemed to be stories about battles.

Sango was reading a book about the bodies strengths and weaknesses highlighting something every once in a while, with a list of medical ingredients.

"What time is it?" Sota asked, yawning.

Miroku briefly looked away form his book of riddles, which also looked ancient, and looked at his watch. "5:21,"

"In the morning?" Sota cried.

"Yep," Miroku said, going back to his riddles.

"It's too early to be awake!" Sota cried, falling back down onto his bed.

Sango stopped what she was doing and smiled at Sota. "Then go back to bed silly." She said in a sisterly voice. She always thought of Kagome as a sister, and Sota as her little brother.

"That's what I'm doing." Sota said, his words coming out muffled because of the pillow.

Sango giggled and looked back down at her medical studies.

Sota laid down there, intending on falling asleep, but when he didn't he sat back up and walked over to the table.

"I'm awake." He said grudgingly.

"It's about time." Inuyasha said, looking up. "You're a heavy sleeper. Did you know that? You didn't even wake up when Miroku dropped a load of books on you. Ow!" Inuyasha cried, grabbing his shin.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Miroku.

"You dropped books on me?" Sota cried, looking over at Miroku, mad.

"Not on purpose." Miroku said, glaring over at Inuyasha.

"That hurt Miroku!" he cried.

"Good!"

Sango rolled her eyes as the boys continued to fight, as she let her gaze wander off towards Kagome.

She was still sound asleep. Sango gave the sleeping girl a small smile before looking back towards the bickering trio of boys.

"Hey! Remember what we were doing?" Sango asked, breaking up the arguments.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sota sighed, all grumbling something about someone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yura sighed as she stared at her bunch of demons, all of which were the ground, breathing hard.

"Yura?" Yura turned around to see Naraku, Kagura, and Koga standing beside Kanna. Yura turned back to her group of demons, eyeing them angrily.

"I'll be back. Don't move or you won't be breathing at all!" And with that she stormed off towards Naraku.

"A bunch of morons!" she cried as she closed the distance from herself and the others. "They don't know the meaning of smart fighting!"

"Well what did you expect? This was only our first day recruiting. We'll have better demons tomorrow." Koga said, returning the glare Yura was sending at him.

"So I take it the progress isn't going well." Naraku said, look at Kanna and Yura.

"No. The morons can't dodge a dagger to save their lives!" Yura said, glaring at Koga again.

"Maybe it's not the demons that are the morons, maybe it's the teacher." Koga said, glaring back at Yura.

"Are you calling me a moron? Because Koga, baby, we all know the only moron here is you and your demon friends. I think they might actually be smarter then you!"

"Your both morons, now can we get back to the subject at hand?" Kagura asked, turning to face Naraku and Kanna.

"Kagura, Koga, go and get more demons. When you get back you'll help Yura and Kanna train them. Yura, Kanna, keep training the demons. Miracles can happen."

"…I don't think miracles happen for people who want to take over the world." Yura said, a questioning look on her face.

"Yura stop being stupid." Naraku said, turning around and disappearing.

"What? They don't!" she called after him.

Yura turned around to face her sisters and Koga, who had an I-told-you-so smirk on his face.

"Get out of here!" Yura yelled at him, throwing one of her exploding daggers at him.

Koga simply caught it, smiling arrogantly at Yura. "Is that the best you got?"

Yura smiled, and mentally counted down. _'3-2-1' _

"Boom!"

Yura watched as the dagger exploded in Koga's hand sending him flying backwards until he crashed into the rock wall behind him.

"Just another stupid demon proving how stupid he is." Yura said to her sisters, and walked away, back to her pathetic group of pathetic demons, who were all really very pathetic in their own pathetic way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The library was quiet as everyone in it was busy doing something.

Miroku was trying to find strategies that would help her. Thus why he had a book of difficult riddles. If Kagome could figure those out she could surely find a way to defeat Naraku.

Inuyasha was going through ancient battles, finding ways to help her fight. He was also going through how she fights, trying to find ways to make her a better fighter.

Sango was reading through medical documents, learning all about the strengths and weaknesses of every human and demon known to man.

Sota was reading list after list of jokes, things to ponder, and oxymoron's. If Kagome could remember these, and if Naraku was as easy to distract as Inuyasha says, then Kagome would have no problem distracting Naraku.

The house was quiet, even though it was at least 10 o'clock. But after that exhaustingly long day yesterday, it was pretty understandable as to why everyone would all still be asleep.

Even Kagome was still sound asleep, lying there, hands crossed over her chest.

She looked so peaceful sleeping. She looked a lot like Sleeping Beauty.

Sango had changed her into one of Inuyasha's over sized shirts and a pair of shorts. Sango also brushed Kagome's tangled hair, wiped a clean cloth, damped with water, over her face, and crushed up pain reliever pills, let it dissolve in water, and slowly had Kagome drinking it.

And she was still peacefully asleep. And she still looked like Sleeping Beauty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I hope that was longer. I know it's not as long as I had hoped, but this is what I have. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Also, check out my profile. I've added story ideas, and since I like them all, I thought I'd let you guys decide which one I write first. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	30. Chapter 30: The key to confusion

Seven Sins

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Kagome, the keys to being annoying," Sota said, looking down at his big sister. "We'll start with pushing limits. First you need to be able to judge what will confuse who."

It was about mid-day, and Kagome was awake. She could move her arms, legs, and her head, but that was it.

"Inuyasha!" Sota called, looking at the library door.

Turning back to look at his sister he smiled. "What better person to start with then Inuyasha?" he questioned, looking back at the library door, seeing that Inuyasha had came.

"Yeah?"

Sota smirked, all ready liking this. Teaching Kagome how to distract people, and using Inuyasha to do it…it was not only going to be easy, but it would be fun too.

"Come here." Sota said, waving Inuyasha towards him.

Inuyasha complied, sparing a glance at Kagome.

"I have a question," Sota said, taking a deep breath.

"What should you do if you see an endangered animal eating an endangered plant?"

"…What?"

"What should you do if you see an endangered animal eating an endangered plant?" Sota repeated, looking up at Inuyasha innocently.

"…Uh…you'd…um…"

"If you asked a librarian where the books on self-help were would they tell you or would that defeat the purpose?"

"…It'd…well you see…um…"

"What color does a smurf turn when it's choking?"

"…Blue? No wait…"

"Is there another word for synonym?"

"Uh…let's see…there's…um…"

"If the #2 pencil is so popular then why isn't it #1?"

"…Because…because…um…"

Sota took small steps toward Inuyasha, hiding his smile.

"Is the color orange called that because it's the color of the fruit of the same name, or was the fruit called orange because that's its color? Which came first, the color or the fruit?"

"Uh…the fruit? No…no, the...color? Wait…the color orange called…because it's the color…or…which came first…um…" Inuyasha rambled, not noticing Sota's hand slipping into his pocket and taking out everything that was in them.

Sota pocketed Inuyasha's things, smiling. "Oh, I don't care anymore. Thanks anyway Inuyasha!" Sota said, walking away from Inuyasha, back towards Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded his head and left, dazed.

"See Kagome? For some, like Inuyasha, confusion is key. Others, you'll have to trick, and some you may have to entertain."

Kagome was smiling, shaking her head, and finding the whole event amusing. Arching her eyebrow, she watched as Sota rolled his eyes, as if reading her mind.

"Ok, ok, Inuyasha!" Sota called turning around just in time to see Inuyasha about to close the door. Inuyasha turned around, slightly less confuse. "You forgot your wallet!" Sota said, holding up the brown wallet.

Inuyasha looked confusingly at his wallet, not remembering taking it out of his pocket, but shrugged it off and retrieved it.

"Thanks kid!" he said, taking it from Sota, ruffling his hair, and then walking back out of the library.

"Kid? I just cheated him out of 60 bucks and all I get is kid?" Sota asked, fingering the dollar bills in his hands.

He could feel Kagome's eyes staring at his back.

"Inuyasha?" Sota called again, waiting as Inuyasha came back.

"Yeah? What now?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Sota.

"You forgot the 60 dollars that were in your wallet."

Inuyasha looked at Sota confusingly before hesitantly walking over to retrieve the money.

"…Thanks…" he said, putting the money back into the wallet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, your welcome." Sota said, watching as Inuyasha turned around and left, again, before turning around to glare at his sister, who was now smiling at her brother.

"You owe me 60 bucks." Sota said.

Kagome rolled her eyes, smiled, and listened as he continued his lesson.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pathetic! Pathetic! Pathetic!" Yura cried, staring in anger at her worthless munch of demons. "Get it through your thick skulls! Dodge! When you dodge you don't get hurt!" she said, slowly, as if she was explaining this concept to a bunch of five-year-olds.

"Just because you're a weak woman who can't handle the blows, doesn't mean we can't handle them."

Yura glared at the Lizard demon that had said that. "Weak? You're sitting there, on the ground, covered in dirt, having just had your ass kicked by me, and here I am standing over you, not a spec of dirt on me, and I'm weak?" Yura questioned, her anger rising.

"We're not fighting! If we were, instead of following your command, you'd be dead in an instant."

Yura glared down at the green demon, her anger rising with every second that the demon continued to breath.

"Is that so?" she questioned. "Then we'll fight. You fight your way and I fight mine. If you when we'll listen to you. I win you listen to me."

The lizard chuckled, but pushed himself up off the ground.

"Ready?" Yura asked, glaring at the demon.

"I'll give you one more chance to back out…" The demon said, eyeing Yura.

"No thanks."

"Fine!" the lizard said, charging at Yura.

Yura smiled, and before she could help herself she started laughing. She carelessly waved her hand, watching as a bundle of hair flew straight towards the demon.

The demon readied himself, but when the hair actually hit him he flew backwards. Quickly getting up to his feet he glared at a still laughing Yura.

"That's all?" Yura questioned, waving her hands expertly, watching as bundles flew at the demon's feet, causing him to hop. "Dance puppet, dance!" she cried out, laughing even harder.

The demon continued, hopping around on one foot, trying to avoid the hair.

"You're so pathetic! Is this really how you fight?" Yura questioned, trying to stop her laughing.

"You're even more pathetic then I thought!" Yura said, moving her hands faster, making the hair fly towards him faster.

"Too bad I don't have time for this." Yura said, sending a huge wad of hair at the demon, watching as it hit him square on, crushing him into the boulders behind him.

Wiping her eyes of the tears the laughing had caused she looked over at the rest of the demons. "So…who else doesn't want to dodge?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I'm done! I have to go. Late start to a busy day. Sorry if you guys don't like the chapters too much, but I promise they'll get better. Do you have any answers to the questions Sota asked Inuyasha? There's no right or wrong answer, they're just things to ponder. Till Next Time…


	31. Chapter 31: Library Love

Seven Sins

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking around the room Kagome groaned. She couldn't do anything. She could move her arms, legs, and her head, only about an inch, before they started to hurt.

Lying there in the library, alone, was unbearably painful. The silence the echoed throughout the room, and the utter feeling of loneliness, eating away at her.

Inuyasha was down in the kitchen making sandwiches for everyone to snack on.

Miroku was in the rooms he, Sango, and Kagome used when they stayed over at Inuyasha's, gathering everything they might need, so they could spend more time in the library.

Sango was taking a shower.

And Sota fell asleep hours ago, and was now napping on the couch in the living room.

And when she was alone, Kagome couldn't help but it to think about everything she did wrong, everything that was her fault. And it hurt so much to see how much everything changed because of her.

Sango was now parentless, Sesshomaru hated her, and Inutashio thought she was a stupid little kid, her mom probably disowned her, Izayio was probably happy that her son was no longer dating Kagome, Mauden and Mushen probably considered her a stupid ungrateful student.

All because she panicked. Could you even call it panicking? Was she ever calm? She was just thrown into this whole knew world, expected to become some she wasn't and destroy evil and protect the world.

But she couldn't, and still can't. Because she's weak, and scared, and stupid. Everything she's done has turned out terribly wrong, and now she couldn't even move.

She was useless, and scared, and stupid, and totally, completely, alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked into the library, caring a huge plate full of sandwiches, the only edible thing in the house.

He stopped as a wave of sadness and anger hit him, slapping him in the face. Looking over at Kagome he saw that she was still lying there, unharmed, but she looked…she looked as if she was mad.

Silently, he walked over to the table, laying the sandwiches there, before turning to walk towards Kagome.

"Hey, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked, bending down onto her knees, so he wasn't hovering over her quite as much.

Kagome nodded her head, knowing she was too weak to speak.

"…Are you sure?"

Kagome again nodded her head. The last thing she needed was for Inuyasha to talk to her about this, the one thing that no one could ever fix.

Because at the end of the day, it's no one else's fault, but hers.

Inuyasha nodded his head, knowing that something wasn't all right with her, but she couldn't talk, and the last thing he wanted was for her to hurt herself, trying to talk.

"…Ok…" Inuyasha said, standing up, moving Kagome's head, so he could seat down, before putting her head gently down on his lap, running his clawed hands through her beautiful hair.

"I love you. You know that?" he asked, looking down at her.

Kagome silently nodded her head, trying not to let the tears that were threatening to fall, escape her eyes.

Inuyasha loved, weak little Kagome.

Why did he love weak, scared, stupid Kagome?

He could have anyone he wanted, but for some reason he choose her.

_'Don't worry, he'll wise up, leave you, and move on.' _

Kagome felt the tears flow down her face at the thought.

Because he would.

He didn't love her, he just thought he did.

_'Stop feeling sorry for yourself you big baby! Suck it up! He loves you, you're not weak and you're not stupid. And being scared is fine, it doesn't make you weak. So stop crying. Crying? Come on. What are you doing? Get up off your ass and stop whining! I don't give a damn if it hurts to move. Do it anyway.' _

Kagome listened as the yelling of what she could only assume to be Pride, echoed throughout her head, as Inuyasha tried to find out what the cause of her tears were.

'_Stop feeling sorry for yourself you big baby! Suck it up! He loves you, you're not weak and you're not stupid. And being scared is fine, it doesn't make you weak. So stop crying. Crying? Come on. What are you doing? Get up off your ass and stop whining! I don't give a damn if it hurts to move. Do it anyway.' _

Was it really that easy, to just get up, ignore the pain, and move on?

Slowly Kagome sat up, wincing at the pain it caused her. She felt tears storm down her face, the pain staring to eat away at her.

Why was she doing this again? This was going to make her strong?

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing? Stop! Stop moving! You're hurting yourself!" Inuyasha yelled, not knowing what else to do.

He couldn't force her back down, that would hurt her more, but how was he supposed to just watch as she cried in pain.

Kagome bit her lip as she finally stopped moving, having sat up.

Immediately she felt Inuyasha grip her in a tight hug. "What the hell were you thinking?" Inuyasha scolded, not letting her go. "You could…you shouldn't d that. You're body isn't ready to move…"

Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, letting the rest of her tears drip onto his shirt.

Was she ready to move?

No.

Was that going to stop her?

No.

Was she ready to fight Naraku?

No.

Was that going to stop her?

No.

"…I…"

Kagome stopped as her voice came out in a croaky sound. Clearing her throat, blinking away the pain it caused, she tried again.

"…I love you too…"

Kagome smiled as it came out in a whisper, she knew he heard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango walked out of her room, in a pair of pants and a tank top, rubbing her towel up and down her hair, trying to dry it.

Opening the door to the library she stopped in surprise, watching as Inuyasha was yelling at Kagome not to move.

_'What is she doing?' _Sango thought, about to go over and help, but stopped as Kagome finally sat up and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

She watched as Inuyasha yelled at her for a second, before calming down and just holding her as she cried.

Sango watched as Kagome croaked, then cleared her throat, before trying again.

Sango watched as Kagome's lips move, but Sango couldn't hear what she said.

But by the way Inuyasha smiled, she had a feeling she knew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet? I thought it was sweet. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	32. Chapter 32: The Funeral

Seven Sins

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome bit her lip, in an effort to fight the pain that was searing throughout her body, or at the very least, make the tears stop running as fast as they were. 

Slowly moving her feet, she tried to fight the pain that was slowly eating away at her, both physically and mentally. 

She still couldn't talk, and moving still hurt, but she obviously wasn't about to stop her attempts at moving, just because of the pain. 

But today was especially painful, because today was the funeral. The funeral she couldn't go to. The funeral of the people who lost their lives, because she was too weak. 

Taking a small intake of air, she squeezed her eyes closed, trying to block out the onslaught of pain that coursed through her body. 

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome go to the funeral, saying that she was still to vulnerable, and if she left the library, everyone will know just how weak she really was. 

So everyone else went, giving some excuse for her, while she and Inuyasha stayed. Inuyasha was now taking a shower, not knowing what else to do. 

Talking to Inuyasha today…talking to anybody…it was just, weird. Kagome felt as if she was there, living, but dead. She felt unsure, and weak, and stupid, and scared, and she didn't know what to do. 

All she knew for sure was that as soon as she was better, she was going and she would kill Naraku. No plans, no training, no waiting. She was just going to wing it, relaying on her brain, and the knowledge Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Sota had drilled into her over the last couple of days. 

Letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, Kagome opened her eyes, setting them on the door to the library. 

Now was the perfect time to walk around the house. No one was here to see her and discover her obvious weakness, and no one would be able to stop her. 

Inuyasha would be at least another 15 minutes, so she had plenty of time to stretch out her sore muscles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------�

Sango sat, unmoving, looking at the caskets that held her cold, unmoving, dead parents. 

The people who raised her, and loved her, gone…dead. 

She moved her hand over to the right, wrapping itself around Miroku's hands. Miroku instantly closed his hands around hers, trying to help her. 

Sango watched as everyone got up and came over to her, to say their condolences, before everyone left and climbed into their cars.

Sango walked emotionlessly over to the car that would take her to the cemetery. 

Sango got in, shutting the door behind her, not looking back at the people or Miroku, or the people who were carrying her parent's caskets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------�

Kagome reached the door, gasping at the pain that ran down her leg. 

Tears stormed down her cheeks, as the pain tore a huge hole inside her. Coughing, she shakily opened the door; glad to see something that wasn't the library. 

Wiping away the tears with an ungraceful wipe of her hand, she limped out of the library, not looking back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sat silently, looking at the window, as she was driven to the cemetery. But she wasn't seeing the trees that were passing by in a hurry; she was seeing memories of herself and her parents. 

Her parents weren't the kind of parents that were strict, or wanted to know where their child was during every moment of every day. 

They were lenient, and as long as they had a basic idea of where she was, and as long as she was truthful, she had freedom. 

Her parents were exactly the kind of parent that she wanted to be. Loving, caring, forgiving, understanding, compassionate. 

She was lucky, to be born into her family, and now, she didn't have any family. She was all alone in the world. 

She wouldn't have parents, siblings, and she didn't have any grandparents or aunts and uncles. She was totally, utterly, alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome limped down the hallway, toward the stairs, in pain. 

The pain in her left leg was so bad, she was sure she'd pass out. But she kept moving; she had to. 

She came too far to give up now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango got out of the car and walked up, numbly, to the top of a hill, where the burials were. 

She stopped as soon as she got to the top, and looked down at the ground, where sure enough, where 2 large holes, meant for her parents. 

She lost her parents…and it was her best friends' fault. Her best friend? 

No, Kagome was more then a Best Friend. Kagome was a sister. Her sister. 

And, no, Kagome wasn't responsible for the death of her parents'; Kagome wasn't even awake. 

No, but she was. She had been awake during the event, and she had just stood there, lifeless, watching as her parent's died, and she blamed it on her sister. 

Sango looked up as a hand intertwined with her own, and felt her heart stop as Miroku looked down at her, obviously upset. 

"It'll all be ok." Miroku said, wrapping his arms around Sango's waist, letting her lean her head back onto his shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------�

Kagome looked down the stairs, getting ready for her inevitable climb down the stairs. 

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her foot a step before her knees gave out, sending her crashing to the ground. 

Her heart racing, her legs aching, and her eyes still cloudy from the tears, Kagome could only ask herself on question. 

Why was she so weak?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango leaned her head against Miroku's shoulder, watching as the caskets were lowered into the hole in the ground. 

"Sango…" Miroku whispered in her ear. 

Sango just looked down at the ground, confused.

That was it? That's all there was to it? Just stand by helplessly as the caskets are lowered into the ground, never to be seen again. And then what? Would they just forget about her parents? Like they never existed? 

Well no, not her. She wasn't going to forget about her parents, the caskets, this day, Miroku…she wasn't forgetting any of it. 

"Let's go home," Sango said, letting Miroku lead her back to the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------�

Kagome cried, not knowing what else to do, when suddenly a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist. 

"Don't cry…" Inuyasha kept whispering in her ear, trying to calm Kagome down. "Please don't cry…" But Kagome continued to cry. 

Sighing, he gently picked her up, carrying her bridal style back into the library. He set her down against the back of a chair, letting her legs rest on the seat of another chair. 

Inuyasha pulled up a chair, letting it sit in front of Kagome's legs. 

He silently wiped away the tears, and waited till she calmed down before massaging her legs. He saw how she was sitting out there, her knees bent in odd directions, and he knew they had to hurt. 

Kagome took in a deep breath, before she let it out, trying to calm her heart. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome began, as he continued to massage her legs. "I'm sorry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. Now that the funeral's done here comes the fighting. I hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review. Till Next Time… 


	33. Chapter 33: What's the worst

Seven Sins

* * *

Yura watched as her group of demons fought, throwing spears or daggers, while other dodged. Some fought hand to hand, other sword to sword.

But all of them were moving across the rocky ground with experience. Yura couldn't help but smile as she watched the demons fight.

Finally, they got it through their thick heads. Dodge.

"Yura!" Yura turned her head to see Kagura waving her hand, motioning for her too come.

Yura nodded, giving her group one more look before walking towards her sisters, Naraku, and Koga.

"Are they ready to fight?" Naraku asked as soon as Yura was with in earshot.

Yura, slightly taken aback by the question, thought for a minute before answering, "No."

"What?" Naraku asked, clearly not liking the answer.

"I want to get this done and over with Yura. No more plotting, no more waiting. I want to take her down!" Naraku hissed, making sure not to let one of the demons hear him.

"If we go up against Kagome now then she can win easily." Yura said, not frightened by Naraku's anger.

"What have you been teaching them?" Koga asked, looking over at his group, where they were all fighting each other vigorously.

"To dodge." Yura said, glaring at Koga.

"That's all? We've been training them for a month now!" Koga cried, sending Yura a glare of his own.

"So? My group could kick your group's ass!" Yura said taking a step toward Koga, showing him she was serious.

"In your dreams!" Koga hissed, taking a step towards her, not backing down.

"Shut up!" Kagura hissed, stopping Yura, as she was about to say something back.

"What else do you need to teach them?" Naraku asked, trying to keep his temper.

"Well…depends." Yura said, turning away from Koga. "Some know how to fight well, others can be quiet in their attacks, and some can defend really very well. But none of them can do all of that."

"How long for you to teach them?" Naraku asked again.

"…A week? Maybe two?" Yura said, not quiet sure.

"I'm not waiting that long." Naraku said, impatiently.

"Are we going to have to clean up after you?" Koga asked, smiling as Yura's face turned a red out of anger.

"No. I'll take care of it." Yura grounded out through clench teeth. "Don't worry. Give me a week, tops, and we'll be ready."

Naraku nodded his head, obviously liking this new answer better. "Good. It's getting late. Let's call it a day and start tomorrow…" Naraku said, walking away, and out the door, leaving everyone else to go and send their group's home.

Yura stalked away, pissed, and walked towards her group.

"You have one messed up sister." Koga said, walking away towards his own group.

Kagura and Kanna ignored Koga's comment and walked towards their own groups, ready to send them home.

* * *

Kagome sighed, staring up at the blank ceiling of the library.

Everything, for the most part, was back to normal.

Sesshomaru had been the first one who had gotten over his issues with Kagome, his ego just being wounded.

Then her mother, because of that mother-daughter bound thing that had suddenly kicked in.

Then Inuyasha's parents.

Mauden and Mushen were the ones who stayed upset at Kagome, but only because she had replaced them as trainers.

But with in the month she had been able to regain everyone's trust. But somewhere, deep in Kagome's heart, she knew that if push came to shove, everything could go back to the way it was.

And that was something that tore her apart, not being able to fully trust the people she loved, but she knew that was just the way it was.

She also knew what she had to do. She had to finish this…this crazy, messed up war with Naraku.

She had recovered from the spell a 3 weeks ago, and since then she devoted her entire day to training.

From 4 o'clock in the morning to 8 o'clock in the morning she was training with Inuyasha, working on her fighting.

From 8 o'clock to 12 o'clock she was training with Miroku, working on her strategy skills.

From 1 o'clock to 5 o'clock she was training with Sango, learning all she could about healing and the body.

From 6 o'clock to 10 o'clock she was training with Sota, developing her bothersome tricks.

Then she would shower, then it was off to bed. And for 3 weeks of training non-stop, she had to say, she was doing a good job.

And maybe 'good job' wasn't enough to defeat Naraku, but 'good job' would just have to be good enough.

Kagome nodded her head, deciding that she was doing the right thing, before turning on her side.

She'd leave in the morning, and let things happen as they happen.

This might not end well, in fact there was a bad feeling in the pit of Kagome's stomach telling her it wouldn't, but she had to try. What's the worst that could happen?

_Sorry it's late!_

And there you go. And just like I said, the fighting is about to begin. Which means this story is almost over. What did you think? I hope you guys liked this chapter. I figure Seven Sins will only have about 7, maybe 8 chapters left. Meaning I'm almost finished with my 3 story (I'm not counting one shots). Now all that's left is the fighting. I want to thank all my reviewers who took time to review my chapters. And I want to thank all you, who read my story. And I want to thank all of you who actually read the author's note. And, before I forget, make sure you check out my profile if you want any say about my next story. Oh, and if you're wondering (which you probably aren't but I'm going to tell you anyway) "What's the worst that could happen" is a book, and they made a movie about it too. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	34. Chapter 34: Letters

* * *

Seven Sins

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon, lighting up the wet ground. Kagome looked down at the note pad, knowing that if she went, and never came back, this was all that would be left of her.

_Everyone,_

_Don't worry, but I left to take care of some unfinished business. Please don't worry, and don't try to find me. Just wait here until I get back. I love you all so much,_

_Kagome_

But she made sure to write other notes, knowing to just leave it like that would be just too unbearable.

_Inuyasha, _

_I'm sorry I'm leaving like this, but I knew you would try and stop me, and that's something that just can't happen. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and I'll be back. So don't worry, and please don't be mad. _

_Kagome_

_Miroku, _

_I know this wasn't exactly the smartest, most thought out move I could have made, but I'm making this move and I plan on winning with it. Sorry if I let you down. Take care of everyone for me. I love you so much._

_Kagome_

_Sango,_

_Remember that time I broke your favorite necklace you got when you were 6 from your grandma? I remember, and I remember thinking that you were going to hate me forever. But you didn't, and you forgave me. Well, I hope you'll forgive me now too. Please don't worry, and please make sure no body does anything stupid. I love you so much. _

_Kagome_

_Sota,_

_Hey there. Are you mad at me? I hope not. Listen, ok? You have to be a big boy, and I know you're rolling your eyes, but try and focus ok. I have a feeling people aren't going to take this too well, and I want you to make sure no body does anything stupid. Can you do that? I love you forever, even if you hate me._

_Kagome_

Kagome took a deep breath, looking over at everyone sleeping in the library, even though everyone was on speaking term, the library was the place where everyone went after training, and everyone slept, and sometimes ate.

Tearing out the letters she wrote, Kagome stuck each letter lightly by the person's head, knowing there was no turning back now.

Laying the last letter by Inuyasha, she turned around, not wanting to look back, knowing she probably wouldn't go through with it.

She quietly walked to the kitchen, sticking the last letter for everyone on the refrigerator. Nodding her head, she turned on her heel, heading for the garage where all the equipment was stored.

She pushed open the door that led to the garage, and was hit by the cold air of the outside. She closed the door and walked through the big, empty garage, before she got to a closed door.

Pushing it open she all the weapons she and Inuyasha had been training with, and much, much, more.

Sighing, she walked over and grabbed two swords, strapping them to her sides. She strapped a hidden dagger on bother her legs. She grabbed half a dozen smoke bombs. She grabbed a few dozen shurikens.

Satisfied, she closed her eyes and tried to perform the trick she had secretly been perfecting for weeks.

_'Naraku…Naraku…Naraku…come on take me there. Don't fail me now…Naraku…Naraku…Naraku…come on you over grown jewel.' _

Kagome smiled as she felt herself starting to get lighter and she started to feel tingling sensations all over her body.

* * *

Silence rang throughout Naraku's dungeon, as everyone slept, preparing for another day of training.

Suddenly a bright pink light shone, getting brighter and brighter, until it hit a certain shade of brightness, and it began to get dull as a shape began to be seen in the light.

Kagome smiled, looking around. She still needed to work on the lighting, but at least she got here in one piece.

Looking around Kagome saw that this wasn't nearly what she expected Naraku to live in. It looked like a run-down, over-sized, basement.

The place was huge, she'd give him that, but it was only a basement. It looked like a maze, something that troubled Kagome, but she shook it off.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome fingered one of her shurikens, just in case she ran into some unexpected trouble.

Taking steps forward, she found that her heart was racing and breathing was hard. She took a left, and found herself facing a door.

Looking back where she had just come from, she took a step towards the door, quietly opening, not expecting what she saw inside.

* * *

Izayio rubbed her fist against her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes, yawning, as she walked into the kitchen.

It was just another ordinary day for her. She got up early, and she made breakfast. But today everyone was going to spend the day together, no more training.

Smiling, she walked up to the refrigerator, about to open it, when a letter caught her eye.

Confused, she quickly read it. The smile on her face vanished with every word she read. Then she did the only thing she could.

She screamed.

Her hand shook, tears in her eyes, as she heard her scream echo all through out the house. Then voices and footsteps, and questions, then silence, then cries and screams.

* * *

Inuyasha jerked awake as he heard his mother's scream. He was about to jump up but stopped as he noticed the piece of paper that was lying on his pillow.

Grabbing it, ignoring the others who were awake, he quickly scanned the letter.

The others noticed the paper next to their heads, and quickly read the letter, silently.

"What?" Sango asked, the first one to come out of the trance.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, jumping up, looking around.

Sota sat quietly; re-reading the letter while Miroku let his letter fall from his hands, obviously realizing where Kagome had gone.

"Come on, we have to find her!" Inuyasha cried, he and Sango both running towards the door.

"It's no use." Miroku said numbly.

"What?" Sango asked, stopping her run, turning around to face Miroku.

"She's gone. She went to fight Naraku." Miroku said, his voice distant.

"What? No! She didn't!" Inuyasha cried, Sango nodding her head.

Inuyasha and Sango resumed their earlier actions and ran out of the library, leaving Miroku and Sota alone in the silence.

Sango and Inuyasha ran through the house until they got to the kitchen, and saw all the adults helping the women, who were crying.

Ignoring them, they spotted a piece of paper lying on the floor, forgotten. Diving at it, Sango read it.

Quickly putting all the pieces together, she gasped, realizing that Kagome really had left. 

_'Kagome!' _

* * *

Done! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Took me all morning, mostly because I stopped a lot, but still. Read and Review. Tell me what you think. And thanks, to all of my reviewers. Till Next Time…


	35. Chapter 35: Kikyo

Seven Sins

* * *

Kagome stood frozen, staring at what looked like a little house. But sleeping on the couch was Yura.

Yura, sleeping soundly, didn't move at the gasp that Kagome let out before she could stop herself.

This wasn't part of the plan!

She was only looking for Naraku, knowing that if she took him out then she wouldn't have to worry anymore.

And she also knew that if she ran into someone else, someone like Yura, that she was in big trouble. Because that meant she would have to fight Koga, Kagura, Kanna, Yura, and Naraku.

Silently she backed out of the doorway, making she too close the door, as quietly as possible. As soon as she heard the quiet click, she turned around and walked away as fast and silently as she could.

As soon as she turned the corner she let her body collapse against the wall, relief spreading all through her body. Taking in deep breaths she looked around, trying to think of her next move.

She had come far too far for her to turn around and go home, but she had come far too far for her to blow her one chance.

Shaking her head, as if this would calm her agitated nerves, and looked down both hallways.

"Left." She decided, turning the left corner.

Left led to the middle of the maze, Kagome was sure, and where else would Naraku be if not at the middle of the mess?

Kagome crept along the halls, making extra sure not to make a sound. She stopped in the dirty halls as she came to two doors, on of which looked strong, and beautiful, carvings of flowers stood out all along the door. The door stood out, the walls and floors covered with dirt and blood, but the door looked as if it was shining; untouched by the disaster that was the floors and walls. The other door looked old, and weak, it was barely on the hinges as it was. The door was covered in dust, and there were black marks all over the door.

Looking over the doors, trying to decide which one she should take, Kagome eventually decided that she should take the old door. All the other doors were kept in better condition, so what would Naraku be keeping that didn't mean a lot to him but was still valuable enough for him to keep?

Pushing the door open, it creaked, and even when Kagome stopped pushing it continued creaking, causing Kagome to look over her shoulder, to make sure no one heard the noise the door made.

As soon as she was satisfied that she was still undiscovered, she walked through the door, instantly being covered by the darkness of the room.

Looking down, she saw she saw a hallway and she could make out the shape of a door at the very end. Closing the creaking door quickly she walked through the hall, looking around at the dusty, spider-web covered, dark walls.

It was really creeping her out. She felt her legs start to shake, making every step she took harder then the one before. Finally she made it to the door, this one in worse condition then the other one.

Shakily, she raised her hand and pushed open the door. Kagome looked into the large, dark room, surprised at what she saw.

6 teens, all around her age, sprawled out across the room, looking dead.

The first person she saw had orange hair and a tail, his eyes were closed, and he was a bit short for his age, he looked to be aroused 16, maybe 17.

Next was a guy with dark brown hair, and looked to be around 18, and he was maybe 5 inches taller then the orange haired boy.

Then was a girl, very beautiful, but pale and small, her hair went down to her shoulders and was a beautiful black, she looked to be around 16.

Next was a girl with red pigtails, green eyes, and she was maybe 17.

Then a boy with dark black hair, and his sick looked oddly green, no doubt because of a sick infection, he was short, and looked to be 19.

Last, was a girl, 15, hair down to her shoulders, brown eyes, and she was about medium height.

Only this girl had her eyes open, and was looking at Kagome.

"…Oh, um…are you guys ok?" Kagome asked, walking over to kneel beside the girl.

The girl glared at Kagome, obviously not liking Kagome, and she didn't say a word, just looked Kagome over.

Kagome stood still, letting the girl look her over, feeling slightly stupid.

"Um…so are you ok?" Kagome asked dropping to the ground next to the girl.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, her voice coming out sounding rough and strong.

"Me? I'm Kagome. Who are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Apparently not rescuing you." Kagome said, looking over at the other sleeping teens.

"Why are you here?" the girl asked again, regaining Kagome's attention.

"I'm here to finish something."

The girl looked Kagome over, obviously not trusting her.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Really I'm not. I'm looking for Naraku. I just got lost." Kagome explained, looking around again.

"What do you want him for?"

"…I have something he wants, and he's willing to kill for it. So, I plan to kill him first."

"…What do you have?"

Kagome looked down at the girl, realizing for the first time, that telling this girl probably wasn't the best thing to do.

"Who are you?"

"What do you have?"

Kagome glared down at the girl, looking her over to see her serious expression. She looked so strong and determined, even though she looked so weak and tired.

"I have the Pride Medallion. Who are you?"

"You do!"

Kagome looked down at the girl suspiciously as she cried out in such an enthusiastic way.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't know." The girl said, shaking her head, sitting up. "I'm Kikyo. I had a medallion too. But Naraku captured me, and got my medallion."

Kagome nodded her head, looking out at the others. "So, they had medallions too?"

"Yeah," Kikyo said.

"Why don't you guys escape?"

"We're too weak…Naraku barely keeps us alive…" Kikyo explained, looking down at her hands. "The only reason we aren't dead is because if we die then the medallions move on."

"Oh…" Kagome said, letting her sentence go unfinished.

Yawning, Kagome turned to see the orange hair boy sit up, looking like he wish he was dead. He looked over and spotted Kagome, instantly confused.

"Who are you?"

"Kagome. You?"

"…Shippo…"

* * *

Done! Sorry I didn't update last week, and sorry I left you with a cliffhanger. Oh well, it just means that next week will be great. I want to thank all my reviewers. And I want to remind you all to check out my profile, because I still don't know which story to do next. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	36. Chapter 36: The beginning of the end

Seven Sins

* * *

Kagome stared at Shippo, not really knowing what else to say.

This, defiantly, was not part of her plan. And she hadn't exactly figured in what to do when something didn't go according to plan.

It was all suppose to be very simple: She went – she fought – she won – she saved the world – she went home.

Nowhere was 'find the 6 other holders of the medallions' on her list.

All the teens were up now, sitting silently, starring at Kagome.

Myoga, the boy with dark brown hair, and was probably about 5 inches taller then Shippo had had the Gluttony Medallion.

The small, pale, beautiful girl with black hair that went down to her shoulders was Rin, who had had the Lust Medallion.

The green eyed, red ponytail hair girl was Ayame, who had had the Envy Medallion.

The boy with the skin infection, making him an oddly green color, was Jaken who had had the Sloth Medallion.

Shippo had had the Greed Medallion.

And Kikyo had had the Wrath medallion.

They all formed a semi-circle around Kagome, sitting with their legs crossed, waiting.

"…So, what's your plan?" Ayame asked bluntly, breaking the silence.

"…My plan?" Kagome said, forgetting the plan she had.

"You do have a plan don't you?" Jaken asked, looking Kagome over, obviously thinking that she wasn't too smart.

"Of course I have a plan!" Kagome cried, knowing that she didn't. Not one that they would like anyway.

"Well?" Rin asked nicely, smiling nicely at Kagome.

"Well, to make it short, now that I'm here, I plan on avoiding Koga, Kanna, Kagura, and Yura, and take out Naraku as quickly as I can. Then I'll get the medallions back, give them to you guys, and we're home free." Kagome said, liking her plan that she made up three seconds ago.

"How are you going to defeat him?" Myoga asked, bringing Kagome back to reality.

"Surprise Attack." Kagome said easily, though she really had no real idea.

"And that's it?" Kikyo asked, not hiding the fact that she obviously didn't like Kagome's plan.

"…Well, that's just a short version…and um…you know, it obviously isn't going to be…well um…yeah." Kagome said, knowing even as the words passed through her lips, that they didn't make sense.

"And how are you still alive?" Jaken asked, looking at Kagome like she was a little girl about to face a hungry tiger.

"What's that mean!" Kagome cried, glaring at Jaken.

"It means, unless you fight better then you talk, you're a sitting duck."

"Oh yeah? Coming from you, sitting here, captured like a mouse!"

"Hey!" Ayame yelled, glaring at Kagome. "What's that mean?"

"It means that with out me you're all dead!" Kagome yelled, turning to face Ayame.

"Our fate is in your hand? Oh lord, just kill me now!" Kikyo yelled, having gotten into the argument.

"Be quiet!" Rin hissed, not liking the noise that they were making.

But everyone ignored her, yelling and shouting at each other, mad.

"Hey!" Shippo yelled finally, having been sitting on the sidelines with Rin. "That's enough!"

Everyone eventually stopped yelling, tension filling the room, as tempers boiled down.

Kagome sighed, gaining her composure, as much as she could anyway, and shook her hair out of her face.

"If you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go save your ass."

And with that she stomped out of the room, ignoring Shippo and Rin's pleas for her to stay.

As soon as she made it out of the hallway, she stopped, taking a deep breath, before shutting the door, walking determinedly to find Naraku, wanting now more then every to defeat Naraku, just to prove them wrong.

Back in the room Rin and Shippo glared at everyone, as they all stood around different places in the room, no one talking, just calming down.

"Now what?" Rin asked quietly, looking as a wave of regret passed through everyone's faces, knowing that they just pissed off their only hope into doing something stupid.

"Now? We wait…" Ayame said, sitting down, leaning her back against the cool brick walls of the room.

* * *

Everything back at the house was horrible.

No one said a word, just sat around, or paced, back and forth, over and over, waiting for something.

Inuyasha had locked himself in his room.

Sango was in Kagome's room.

Miroku was in the library.

Sota was asleep, out in the garden.

The women were in the kitchen cleaning, keeping busy.

Inutashio and Sesshomaru were in the living room.

Mushen and Mauden were pacing back and forth around the dining room.

After the initial shock of what Kagome did, everyone just silently went their separate ways, dealing with this in their own ways.

Sota really was the only one who didn't quite realize the deepness of what Kagome was doing, making him the only one to really be able to forgive her.

After all, she was his sister, and he loved her. And she wouldn't do something if she didn't think she could handle it.

* * *

Kagome stalked down the halls, forgetting the part of her plan where she was suppose to be quiet.

She sighed as she came to a wall, making her turn either left or right.

Sighing, she blindly spun around, closing her eyes, pointing her arm out, deciding that wherever she pointed to was the way she was going.

Not exactly the best way to make a decision, but it would have to do.

Sighing, she put her foot down, stopping her spinning, and she opened her eyes, gasping as she came face to face to the one person she wasn't ready to face yet.

"Surprised?" came the evil, spine chilling voice of none other then Naraku.

And before Kagome could respond, Naraku waved his hand, and with that simple movement, it sent Kagome flying backwards, into the wall.

There was a sickening crash as Kagome collided with the wall, before she slid down the fall to the floor, limply.

Kagome, barely able to keep her eyes open, watched as Naraku walked slowly over to her, grinning madly.

"You made this to easy…" he whispered into her ear as her eyes closed.

She faintly felt him pick her up, carrying her in his arms, to who knows where.

_'Crap!' _she thought, knowing that wherever he was taking her, wasn't good.

Then she fell unconsciousness, hearing Naraku laugh madly.

* * *

Surprised? I bet you are…anyway, I hope you guys liked that chapter. It is, the beginning of the end. I imagine there are only a couple more chapters now. Anyway, I want to thank my reviewers. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	37. Chapter 37: Kagura

Seven Sins

* * *

Kagome groaned slightly, the pain suddenly hitting her like a brick wall. She slowly cracked an eye open, not sure of anything, and felt her heart stop as she stared up into the dark eyes of Koga, the memories of everything that had happened flying back to her suddenly.

"Awake?" Koga whispered, leaning down to her hear, sending shivers down her spine. Koga laughed, leaning back up.

"Nervous?" he asked, picking up a long, skinny needle, shifting it between his hands, grinning wickedly down at Kagome.

"Of you? Don't make me laugh." Kagome said, her words making her seem calm and in control, when she was panicking inside.

Koga chuckled, putting the needle down on a tray. "Funny. Too bad you're about to be dissected, you're cute."

"…Dissected?" Kagome asked, letting her weakness show through to her voice.

"That's right cutie. We're going to Pride out of you…" he let his voice trail off, leaning down towards Kagome face.

"Just between you and me-" he began, his voice a whisper, "-Naraku's in a good mood, you being beaten so easily and all. Maybe, I could get him to agree to give you to me…for a while anyway…"

He let his sentence hang in the air, smiling seductively at Kagome.

Kagome took a moment, trying to gather her wits. She was tied down, loosely, to a table with trays of instruments lying around her, all to be used to dissect her.

Kagome smiled back, making a nod of her head, gesturing for him to come closer. She hid her smirk when he placed his ear inches away from her mouth.

"You think Naraku would let you…have some free time?" she asked quietly.

Koga nodded his head, smirking.

"Well then…" she said her voice trailing off, making Koga lean in a bit closer.

"…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Koga jerked his head away, grabbing his ear.

Kagome started wiggling and squirming around, trying to break free of the weak ropes' grip that it had on her while Koga was still in pain.

Kagome smiled as she felt the ropes snap but laid as stiff as a board as she heard someone enter the room.

"What the hell?" Yura asked, glancing at Kagome before looking over at Koga, who was still focusing on his ear.

"That bitch!" he finally said, turning blazing eyes over at Kagome.

Kagome just smiled, knowing that things had taken a wrong turn.

Kagome watched as Koga stomped over towards her, fully intending to do some major damage, until Yura got in front of him, stopping his rampage.

"Get out of my way!" Koga said, glaring over at Kagome.

"Don't be stupid. We almost have Pride. Just wait till Naraku joins it to the others and she's yours for the taking."

Koga shot another look over at Kagome, where she simply smiled, before looking at Yura again.

"Fine." He grounded out between clenched teeth.

Then he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Yura sighed; glad Koga hadn't tried to attack, and turned around to face Kagome.

They gazed at each other, near looking away or backing down. Then, suddenly, the moment was over and Yura was walking out the door, having better things to do then watch a stupid teenage girl.

Kagome sighed as the door shut closed, before easily sitting up. Smiling, she checked herself over, glad to see that they hadn't found any of her weapons.

Taking a deep breath she walked over to the door, cracking it open a bit, peeking out through the crack.

She resisted the urge to sigh when she saw Kagura and Kanna sitting outside the door, talking.

Silently easing the door closed, Kagome paced back and forth, trying to think of a plan.

Finally, she stopped, positioned herself behind the door, and took out one of her daggers, gripping it hard between her fingers, before throwing it, watching in satisfaction as it hit a tray, making it fall to the ground, causing a noisy crash.

Kagome stood as still as she could, pressing her back to the wall as she heard footsteps coming.

The door opened as she saw Kagura looking in bored, before surprise shone on her face. But before she could call out to Kanna, Kagome was shutting the door and gripping on of her swords, pressing it to Kagura's throat.

"Hi there." Kagome said, smiling triumphantly.

"You!" Kagura hissed, stopping as Kagome pressed the sword closer to her throat.

"Shh. We wouldn't want to slice that pretty little neck of yours now would we?" Kagome asked, glaring at Kagura.

Kagome smirked, glad that she was in control.

"Now, you're going to get on the table, I'm going to tie you down, and you're going to call in your sister. Any questions?" Kagome asked, watching as Kagura's eyes turned blood red.

"Who do you think-" but Kagura stopped as the sword touched her skin.

"When I said now, I meant now." Kagome said, glaring back at Kagura.

Kagura was still for a moment, no doubt thinking, before finally sighing and letting Kagome take her to the table.

Kagome kept the sword positioned firmly onto Kagura's back as she walked behind Kagura, and when Kagura got on the table she grabbed the ropes, intending to tie them tighter then they had been for her.

She started wrapping the ropes around when suddenly Kagura grabbed her fan and sent Kagome flying.

Kagome landed with a soft thud against the wall. Kagome looked up and saw Kagura getting off the bed, her fan in her hand.

"Nice try." Kagura said simply, waving her fan, watching as daggers of wind went flying towards Kagome.

Kagome easily dodged the daggers, before grabbing one of her shurikens and threw it at Kagura.

Kagura easily blew the shuriken out of her way, watching Kagome. Kagome, smiling like an idiot, just stood and watched as the shuriken bounced into the wall, falling uselessly onto the floor.

Then suddenly, before Kagura could comprehend what was going on, all the instruments that were on the tray flew off the tray and hit Kagura in various places on her back, having been tugged by the string Kagome had placed on the trays, just in case things went wrong.

Kagome smiled down at Kagura, as her eyes were scrunched in pain, and wordlessly grabbed the ropes, tying them tightly around Kagura, knowing that soon the wounds would be nothing to her.

As soon as Kagura's hands and feet were tied together, Kagome smiled, wiping a bit of hair that had fallen over Kagura's face away.

Silently, she grabbed Kagura's fan, silently snapped it in half, and walked out the door, off to fight Kanna, leaving Kagura bleeding on the floor, tied up.

* * *

What did you think? I hope you guys liked it. Not a lot of time, super busy. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	38. Chapter 38: Pride and Death

Seven Sins

* * *

Kagome looked out into the dimly lit room, looking at Kanna as she sat on a chair, an empty one beside her, probably belonging to Kagura.

"Everything ok?" Kanna asked, not looking up at Kagome, just hearing the creaking of the door.

"Perfect." Kagome replied.

Kanna froze, a look of terror crossing her face. Kanna snapped her head to look at Kagome, and instantly Kanna glared, grabbing her mirror tight.

"What are you doing here?" Kanna asked, standing up.

"About to take you out." Kagome replied easily, throwing a shuriken at Kanna.

Kanna let it simply bounce off her mirror, letting a small smile grace her lips.

"Are you?" Kanna asked, humming some words.

Kagome stared in disbelief as the mirror started to light up, and then suddenly, arrows were shooting out of the mirror.

Kagome quickly fell to the ground, the tip of the first arrow just barely nicking her in her arm.

She hissed in pain, looking down at her arm, watching as a thin line of blood slid down it. Kagome looked up, seeing Kanna looking at her intently.

Kagome pushed herself off the ground, ignoring the pain the small injury was causing her, and stood in front of Kanna.

Kagome and Kanna stood in silence, staring at each other, daring the other to move. Kagome, on her part, had nothing. Her shurikens would only bounce harmlessly off the mirror. Her only real option would to be to get closer to Kanna, a sword fight.

But with that mirror, Kagome didn't stand a chance against Kanna.

_'The first time Kanna sucked my soul into the mirror and I broke it from inside.' _

Kagome thought, her brain working frantically to try and come up with a plan.

_'But afterwards I could barely stand, it was just luck that she left when she did. And I still have to fight Naraku, and if things keep going as they are now, then there's probably a good chance that I will have to fight Yura and Koga too.' _

Sighing, Kagome gripped two shurikens, throwing them both, one right after the other, one aiming straight towards the mirror, the other moving further down, aiming for Kanna's legs.

Kanna chanted words under her breath, faster, and a light blue light admitted from the mirror. As soon as the light hit the shurikens they slowed down to the point where, as soon as they finally reached Kanna, they were hanging, unmoving, in the air.

Kanna, letting go of the mirror with her right hand, picked the two shurikens out of the air, eyeing them, before throwing them to the floor a few feet away from her. "You'll have to do better than that." Kanna said simply, putting her other hand back onto the mirror.

Kagome, ignoring Kanna's remark, groaned. If she got in range of Kanna's sword then she'd be in big trouble. Even if, by some miracle, she swung her sword first, and delivered a hard blow, Kanna would use her mirror, and she wouldn't have time to react to the arrows, assuming that was the only thing that came out of Kanna's mirror.

Kagome quickly scanned her surroundings. She wouldn't be able to defeat Kanna with the weapons she had now, but Kanna wasn't her target, Naraku was. Kanna was just an obstacle, and like all the other obstacles in life, there was a way around them.

"I don't want to fight you." Kagome said, taking steps backwards toward what she could only assume was the exit.

"That's a shame, because I so wanted to fight you." Kanna said, starting a chant.

"I wouldn't do that I was you Kanna!" Kagome said quickly, stopping Kanna's chants.

"No?"

"No. Because if you do that then I'll be forced to kill you."

Kanna just smiled, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "You're bluffing."

"Am I? Because I'm not."

Kanna looked at Kagome for a minute, trying to see if she was bluffing, or not. "I can handle it." Kanna said finally, starting her chants again.

"Suit yourself. But, I don't know. I always wanted to fight you, ever since the fight at the bridge. But I don't have time now, I'll just have to kill you…are you sure? Because all you have to do is walk away and we'll actually have a chance to fight when this is all over." Kagome said, looking up and smiling.

A chandelier…how perfect.

"I'm not running away." Kanna said easily.

"Ok, then come on." Kagome said, urging Kanna to step underneath the chandelier. "Are we going to do this or not?"

Kanna, glaring at Kagome, walked until Kagome told her too stop.

"Ready?" Kagome asked. Kanna just stood there, readying her mirror.

"Fine," Kagome said, taking out four shurikens. T

hrowing three of them at Kanna, she threw the fourth at the rope that held the chandelier up, watching as it cut through, and a bewildered Kanna getting crushed.

Wincing as the chandelier fell on top of her, Kagome looked over, and couldn't help a sigh of relief.

By the looks of it, Kanna wasn't dead, just knocked out. Quickly moving towards Kanna, she took some of the rope, tying Kanna up.

Then she carried her into the room Kagura was in, before closing that door and slapping a sutra on it.

"That was almost too easy…" Kagome said, suddenly suspicious.

Pushing that to the back of her mind she quickly went out a door and down the hallway. She came to a stop as she heard a fighting behind a door. Cautiously, Kagome walked towards it, pulling it open as silently as possible.

Looking, she saw Koga and Yura sparing, and across the room she saw what was no doubt the room she needed to get to.

_'Now you just have to get over there without getting caught.' _

She told herself, sliding into the room, standing behind some rocks. Closing the door, she quickly thought of her next task. Getting to the door in one piece.

Looking out behind the rock she saw Yura dodging one of Koga's punches, sending a kick of her own to him. Looking around the room, all Kagome saw were a few more rocks, nothing else. She needed a distraction. She needed…she needed…

"Help! Help!" she screamed, quickly ducking down.

"Help! Help!"

"Help! Help!"

Kagome let out the breath she'd been holding as the echoes repeated what she said, making it hard to hear where it had come from.

"Who's there?" Koga asked, stopping his and Yura's match.

Kagome let out a scream, covering her ears as it echoed loudly in her ears.

"You think its coming from the hallway?" Koga asked.

"If it was then why is it echoing in here?" Yura asked. "No, who ever it is, they're in here."

"I'll check anyway, just in case." Koga said, walking cautiously towards the door.

Kagome shifted further around the rock so as not to be seen as Koga came to the door.

Watching as he opened the door, Kagome quickly sprang into action, kicking Koga in the back of the knees, watching as he fell outside the door. Quickly closing it, Kagome slapped a sutra on it to keep him out.

Turning her attention to Yura she saw millions of hair flying at her.

_'She doesn't waste any time…' _Kagome thought, tumbling out of the way at the last second.

"Hey!" she heard Koga yell, pounding on the door. "Let me in. Yura? Yura? You ok?" he continued, trying to break down the door.

"Shut up Koga." Yura said simply, though he ignored her.

"How'd you get past Kanna and Kagura?"

Kagome stood up, moving away from the rock, keeping an eye out for stray hair.

"Speaking of them, I think you should hurry. If you want to see them again. You'd better leave now. You might get there in time…" Kagome bluffed, watching as Yura's face contorted with anger.

"You…bitch." Yura finally said, hair flying at her.

"Uh oh." Kagome said simply, watching as the hair flew at her.

_'Ok, now, sap the hair!' _Kagome demanded, hoping that Pride could, and would.

Just as the hair was about to hit her, a bright light erupted out of Kagome, disintegrating the hair.

Taking advantage of the light, Kagome ran toward Yura, knocking her to the ground. The light, still erupting from Kagome, Yura couldn't see a thing. Without thinking she dimmed the light, letting hair escape, but weren't enough to actually hurt her.

Grabbing hair from all over the place, Kagome started wrapping it around Yura. She made knots and ties all over the place, and when she was done Yura was surrounded in on big ball of hair. Placing a sutra on the end of it so she wouldn't be able to get out of it, Kagome ran to the door, closing it, and slapping a sutra on to keep her locked in that room. Smiling at herself, Kagome turned around and felt her eyes go wide. Staring at her, smirking, was Naraku.

"You got past all 4 of them did you?" he asked, standing up out of the chair he'd been in.

"You seem surprised." Kagome said, the shock of seeing him fading.

Laughing, Naraku turned away, heading toward the other part of the room. Looking around Kagome saw the room was about the size of the library. On the walls were swords and shields and knifes, all hung as if a prize. The room was empty besides that and the chair Naraku had just been in.

"I am, actually. I was hoping to just cut Pride out of you the easy but…" he left his sentence off as he suddenly appeared in front of Kagome, hand on her throat. "But this way is more fun…"

He picked her up by the throat, her back still to the wall, before throwing her, causing her to crash into a wall.

Kagome just gasped at the impact, blinking feverishly. The next second Naraku was in front of her, swinging his arm at her, sending her flying into the opposite wall, sending knives and swords to the ground at the impact.

Quickly getting up, Kagome grabbed the nearest sword still on the wall and held it in front of her. Naraku laughed, grabbing a sword himself, before slowly walking towards her.

"You can't win Kagome."

"Wanna bet?" she asked, as her vision steadied and she was no longer looking at two Naraku's.

With that Naraku charged at her, swinging his sword.

_'Too fast!' _Kagome thought as she blocked his attack with her own sword.

He kept coming at her, faster and faster, each one getting closer to her body. Until he plunged his sword into her stomach.

Screaming, Kagome dropped her sword, grabbing her stomach. She slid to the floor, gasping for air.

Bending down next to her, Naraku moved her hand, and looked around inside her wound.

Grinning, he stuck his hand inside of her stomach, causing Kagome to scream again, before pulling out a pink little ball.

Kagome, barely still conscience, watched as Naraku grinned at her, pull a chain out of his pocket that had 6 other glowing balls on it. "Finally! After all these years…"

_'No!' _Kagome thought, trying to stay awake. _'He can't win.' _

"They're finally mine."

Looking over at the ground Kagome knew what she had to do. If she died before he added Pride then Pride would move onto another new born baby, and by the time Naraku would even be able to find the baby, surely, one of the others would have died, making him look for those sins too. This was the only way…

"And now, that I have them. I'll control the world!"

As he was laughing manically, Kagome reached over with a shaking hand, grabbing the nearest knife.

Clearing her mind of all thoughts, Kagome took a deep breath, and plunged the knife into her heart.

"And now-wait, what's happening?" Naraku asked, looking down at his hand as the pink ball gave off a pink glow.

Then, before he could stop it, the ball was gone. Looking over at Kagome, he saw the knife in her heart, and knew instantly what she did.

Smirking, Kagome watched the anger pour over Naraku's face. Giving into the darkness she let out her last words, "I win."

* * *

Ok, Done! And there's only one more chapter left. Sorry I took so long in finishing the story, but, yeah. Sorry. Anywho, I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	39. Chapter 39: The final battle

Seven Sins

* * *

"I win." Kagome said, smiling at Naraku's disbelieving face. Look away from him he looked down at her stomach and saw a glimmer of pink, before her eyes fell shut.

"No!"

* * *

Looking around all she saw was darkness.

_'That was a pretty brave thing you did. Brave, but stupid.' _

And realization hit Kagome, as did the pain. Gasping, she fell to her knees, holding her stomach. Breathing deeply, she looked around. She should be dead. And, she wasn't an expert at death or anything, but shouldn't she not be feeling pain, let alone her Pride?

_'You're not dead.' _

"Wish I was." Kagome said between breaths. Not only was the pain in her stomach excruciating, but the pain in her chest was agonizing. And everything else just felt numb.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, taking a deep breath.

_'You killed yourself, I got back into your body before you passed, I healed you as best as I could, and I transported you back to your friend's house-Inuyasha?' _

Groaning, Kagome did the best she could to be happy. She was a live. But Inuyasha would probably kill her. Or Sango… Miroku… Sota… Pretty much everyone would kill her.

"Naraku?"

_'What about him? You didn't even hit him.' _

"I meant," Kagome grounded out through clenched teeth, "Where is he?"

_'Oh, well, he's still down in his dungeons, planning his next move. He can't track you anymore because you're in the house.' _

"Where am I?"

_'In the house, the library too be more exact.' _

"Where am I now?"

_'Oh, well, you're dreaming. Kinda. It was a dream, then I interrupted it, so now it's more like you're in my dreams.' _

"Fun." Kagome said, before fading away.

* * *

Darkness, pain, nothing had changed. Except now Kagome couldn't even see herself. It was complete darkness.

"Kagome?"

Trying to open her eyes, she found they were too heavy. "Uh?" she said instead, wincing at the pain in her stomach.

"You're awake?"

She couldn't tell who it was, all she knew was that who ever it was hadn't been expecting her to answer. "Uh huh."

"God, Kagome, what were you thinking?"

"Hurt." She said simply, hoping that the pain she was in would stop whoever it was from the lecture that was sure to come.

"Of course you're hurt damn it! That's what happens when you go in blindly!"

_'It's either Miroku, Sango, or Inuyasha.' _Kagome decided, ruling out everyone else because, the old guys would ask about the fight, Sota wouldn't cuss, the moms would ask if she was all right, and Inutashio and Sesshomaru would tell her what she did was reckless and stupid, but in a nice soft way.

"Loud."

Quiet. Whoever it was didn't anything to say to that. Suddenly, she felt the coolness that was laying on her eyes, and realized that a wash cloth was on them.

"Eyes." A second later the wash cloth was on her forehead and off her eyes. Slowly, she opened them, and saw that it hadn't been Inuyasha, Sango, or Miroku, it had been all three of them.

"Hi." No one said anything, and Kagome took that as a sign that they wanted details.

"Won." She said, slowly. "Won." "Won." "Won." "Lost." She said, leaving them to figure it out.

"What's that-" Inuyasha started but Miroku, answered him, having figured it out. "She won against Kanna, Kagura, Yura, and Koga, but lost against Naraku."

She slightly nodded her head, showing he was right.

"Stomach?"

"You're stomach was bad, really bad." Sango said, and an image of Naraku's hand digging around her stomach came into her mind. "But we stopped all the internal bleeding, and stitched you back up."

"Heart?"

"The blade never touched your heart, if it had then you would have been dead for sure. But it came close. But we fixed that too."

"How?" Kagome asked, her voice still sounding rough.

"They used their spiritual power."

"What were you thinking?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked over at him and couldn't help but smile. "Check mate."

"How'd it turn out?"

Kagome didn't answer, instead just looked into Miroku's eyes, letting him look into hers. Then suddenly, he went kinda pale, and Kagome knew that he knew that she had almost killed herself.

"Sorry." She said to Miroku, leaving the others in the dark.

"Why?"

"To win."

Miroku looked at her, confused, until slowly, he started realizing what she meant. "Kagome…"

"What? What's going on?"

"Nothing." She said, still looking at Miroku, silently urging him not to tell anyone about what she almost did. As soon as he nodded his head silently, Kagome looked back at the other.

"You ok?" she asked, looking at Sango, then Inuyasha, and finally Miroku.

"We're fine." Sango said, looking down at Kagome's stomach.

"Everybody?"

"Better now." Miroku said. Kagome nodded, letting her eyes close.

"Tired." She said. And with that she fell back asleep, completely exhausted.

* * *

Naraku paced back and forth, furious.

She almost died. She would have killed herself if not for Pride jumping back into her body at the last instant.

Which meant that she wasn't the push over he was hoping she'd be. Which meant, that if he didn't get Pride soon, he'd have to wait another 15 years, because Kagome would die before she let him have it.

"Damn!" he yelled, stopping his pacing.

"Naraku…" Koga said, stepping back away from him.

"Now what?" Yura asked.

"We could just go attack her." Kagura suggested.

"Or wait till they're sleeping."

"No. We don't go to her, she comes to us." Kanna said softly.

"There's no way she comes back." Yura said.

"She has to, she still has Pride and we still want it. If she doesn't then she knows we'll hunt her down. She'll come."

"Yes, but we want her to come at our terms!" Naraku said, looking at Kanna.

"Then invite her. Not here though. It has to be somewhere with plenty of room for our army, and away from everything."

"When should we invite her?" Koga asked.

"Tomorrow. Pride can heal her injuries, so she really can't refuse."

"What if she doesn't come."

"She will."

* * *

Kagome sat up, groaning at the pain in her stomach. Though it was now just a little twitch here and there, it still hurt, and she was still sore.

"Kagome."

Kagome looked over at the library's door and saw Sota there with a note in his hand.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"There's a letter here for you." Looking at the letter that was in his hands, Kagome had a bad feeling.

"Whose it from?"

"No clue." Sota said, walking up to her and handing it to her. There, on the envelope was her name written in all capital letters.

_'Kagome: Tomorrow at noon, Blue-side Valley, bring some friends if you'd like. Don't be late. Feel better.' _

Kagome shivered as she read the last sentence. Naraku. Looking up she saw Sota looking at her.

"Everything ok?" he asked, trying to peak at the letter.

"Yeah."

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning, feeling 100 percent better.

_'Thanks!' _she said silently, knowing the Pride could hear her.

Throwing off the blanket that had been on her she quickly moved over to a table, grabbed a scrap piece of paper and started writing.

_'Miroku, you're the only one I'm telling about this, and you can't tell anyone. I'm telling only you because, well, there are plenty of reasons, but the most important is that you'll understand. Or at I hope you will. Miroku, I'm going to die today. That's the only that this will end. I tried yesterday, to finish it, but Pride healed me before I passed on. I'm really sorry. Don't worry though. Ok? Anyway, I got to go. Thanks so much though, for everything. Love ya, Kagome.' _

_'Inuyasha, Sorry I left, again, and sorry I'm telling you through a note. But if I told you in person you'd stop me, and you can't stop me. I'll see you later. I love you, Kagome.' _

_'__Sango, What can I say? I'm really sorry I'm leaving again, really truly sorry. But I have to. I'll see you later. Love ya, Kagome.' _

_'Sota, I miss you all ready. I'm sorry I left again, but I had to. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll see you later. Love ya, Kagome.' _

_'Everybody, Don't worry. Be back later. Love ya, Kagome.' _

Kagome felt her eyes tear up, looking down at the letters, knowing that she was lying to everyone, everyone but Miroku.

Rubbing her eyes, she folded each letter, leaving them on the table, before quickly going down to the kitchen, knowing that if she was quick, she would be able to leave before everyone was awake.

Quickly she got into a drawer and pulled out the aluminum foil. Ripping off a sheet she crumpled it into a ball, and closed both her hands around it lightly.

Quietly, she mumbled incoherent nonsense, waiting as she felt some of Pride's power go through her hands and out onto the ball.

Looking down, she opened her hands, and saw the perfect replica of Pride. The surface was smooth, and the ball was pink, and it gave off a pink glow.

Perfect.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha entered the library, laughing, but stopped when they saw Kagome was gone. Sango, quickly looking over at the table felt her face go pale as she saw letters on the table.

Moving over to hers, the guys followed her. Miroku looked down at his letter, reading and re-reading it, making sure he was reading it right, and hoping he was wrong.

"Kagome…"

* * *

Kagome looked down at her watch and took a deep breath. Noon. Focusing on nothing but Blue-side Valley, Kagome felt Pride do the rest, transporting her there.

Opening her eyes, she saw that she was on a cliff, and looking down, Kagome felt her eyes go wide and her heart stop.

Hundreds of Thousands of demons stood beneath her, waiting for her, to kill her.

"Aw, Kagome, you made it!"

Kagome scanned the crowded, looking for Naraku, trying to ignore all the other voices and noises. Finally, she found him, and narrowed her eyes.

"Brought a few friends have you?" she asked, feeling herself shake.

"Well, I told you too bring some. Oh well…" Taking a deep breath, Kagome looked down at herself.

One vs. Millions. Grabbing her only weapon, her sword, Kagome shook her head. If anything this helped her plan. Looking over the edge, she took one last breath before jumping off, bringing her sword down on the first demon she saw once she was safely on the ground.

And then she was off. Moving at lightning fast speed, swinging her sword so quickly that she realized what she'd done a moment after she'd done it and while she was in the middle of the next move. Blocking and Killing all in one, getting hit with everything from arrows and swords, but still going, nothing really stopping her. There were cuts all up her arms and legs but she ignored them, moving further and further into the group of demons, slaying them with a swing of her sword.

After what seemed like an eternity, a demon finally struck her leg, sending her crashing back to reality. Looking up at the sky she could see the sun slowly setting, and new that it was time.

Looking around she saw that a lot of the demons were either dead or dying on the ground, and that, even though she had to of killed thousands, there were still so many left.

She continued to fight, though not nearly as well as she was before. As soon as she had some more cuts on her she finally stopped.

"I give!" she yelled, watching as all the demons continued on her anyway.

_'Come on, come on, come on…' _she thought, squeezing her eyes close.

"Stop!"

Kagome let out the breath she'd been holding and opened her eyes to see Naraku coming towards her, Koga, Kagura, Yura, and Kanna right behind him.

"What did you say?"

"I give up. I'll give you Pride on two conditions."

Naraku didn't say anything.

"One, you leave my friends and family alone. Two, you release the people in the dungeons and you leave them alone too."

"That's all?" Kagome nodded, looking down at her feet.

"Fine. Give me Pride."

Nodding, Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out the replica.

"Here." She said, tossing it through the air. Naraku caught it, effortlessly, and examined it carefully.

Smiling, he took out the chain and stuck Pride in it. "Finally!" he said, watching as it glowed.

Kagome, taking steps backwards, smiled. She'd been right. The power of the other medallions would feed off the little power she'd put into the replica. When all the power was sucked out of the replica, the other medallions' powers were still being sucked out, the chain would malfunction and explode.

"…Naraku?" Yura asked, pointing as the chain stopped the light glow of the colors and instead became a bright white.

The power of the medallions together, even without Pride, would no doubt, blow everything up in the near vicinity.

"What's going on? What did you do?" Naraku asked, glaring at Kagome.

Kagome looked between a pissed Naraku, a scared Yura, a confused Koga, a worried Kagura, and then Kanna, a small smile on her facing, a knowing smile.

"Boom." Kagome said. And then the white grew bigger and bigger till it surrounded everything, and then a loud and powerful boom from the chain.

Kagome closed her eyes, wincing at the heat the washed over her, until a familiar pink washed over her body.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Kikyo looked up quickly as she saw her sin flying through the wall and back to her.

She gasped quickly, before looking around and she saw that saw that everyone else's sin came back to them too.

"Kagome…" the words left her lips before she could stop them.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Kikyo said, breaking them out of their shocked states.

Everyone nodded, then concentrated, until they were gone in a glow of color.

* * *

"Idiot. Stupid. Dumb."

Kagome opened her eyes, seriously surprised that to find herself looking up at the ceiling that she knew only too well.

_'Your welcome.' _

Kagome shook her head, confused.

_'Well, I transported you out of there at the last possible second. Don't get me wrong, you were still just hanging on, but I healed you, and well, the other medallions came, and they healed you too and…your welcome.' _

Kagome just smiled, sitting up.

"You are the most irresponsible, idiotic, stupid, girlfriend I've ever had."

Kagome smiled, but ignored him.

_'Naraku?' _

_' He's toast.' _

'_So I-we-ended up killing the bad guy, saving the day, and staying alive. Pretty good if you ask me.' _

_'Yeah, pretty good.' _

Smiling, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"Are you going to say something?" Kagome thought for a minute, before leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"Boom." She said, watching as he smiled.

"I'm still mad."

Another kiss. "Boom."

"Sill mad."

Another kiss. "Boom." She said, smiling.

"…yep, still mad."

"Inuyasha!" she said, laughing, standing up, and leaving him behind, leaving him to catch up to her.

* * *

The end! I hope you guys liked that. My fingers are killing me now. Especially my pinky. Anyway, yep, that's it. I hope you guys liked this chapter. And I really hope you guys liked the story. Took a while, but I'm done. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


End file.
